Daddy
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Ron und Harry werden für eine Aurorenausbildung nach Amerika geschickt. Ron verbringt seine letzte Nacht in England mit Hermine und bei seiner Rückkehr zwei Jahre später findet er sie mit einem 15 Monate altem Baby...
1. Die Party

**Titel: **Daddy

**Autor: **Blondebouncingferret

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder Harry Potter noch der Rest der Charaktere, Plätze und aller anderer Sachen im Harry Potteruniversum. Auch die Storyline ist nicht von mir sindern von dem oben genanten Autor (der name ist zu lang, um ihn nochmal zu schreiben). Das gilt für alle Kapitel.

**A/N: **Der Autor war so freundlich mir zu gestatten, auch diese FF von ihm zu übersetzen, das sie mir sehr gut gefällt. Ich hoffe ich werde sie einigermaßen verständlich übersetzen. Diese FF wurde vor dem HBP begonnen, d.h. es wird nicht alles übereinstimmen, allerdings werden später noch einige Inhalte aus dem 6. Buch ergänzt, also nicht verwirrt sein. Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Geschichte, sie ist wirklich gut geschrieben. Diejenigen, die sie noch nicht auf Englisch kennen, würde ich doch bitten zu warten, bis ich das nächste Kapitel übersetzt habe, auch wenn es manchmal etwas dauern kann, da ich noch an einigen eigenen FFs schreibe. Ich bitte sehr um ein paar Reviews, damit ich eure Meinung höre, denn schließlich übersetze ich diese Story für euch. So, dass war jetzt genug Vorgelabere, viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewschreiben!

* * *

Musik erschallte aus dem magisch umgewandelten CD Player in dem relativ großen Garten des Fuchsbaus. Ein langer Tisch, etwas kleiner als die in Hogwarts, stand am kleinen Holzzaun, der das Feld vom Garten trennte. Auf dem Tisch standen Platten mit gehäuftem Essen, Kelche, gefüllt mit Getränken und einem großen Butterbierkuchen mit Schokoladenglasur.

Von der einen Seite des Gartens bis hin zur anderen schwebte ein großes Banner, von Ginny Weasley gemacht, auf dem stand:

_'Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ron und Harry!'. _Das Banner flog abwesend durch die Luft und schaukelte leicht in der Abendbrise.

Seit der Zeit, in der die Familie Weasley nun im Haus lebte, musste der Garten schon eine Menge durchmachen, zusammen mit dem Gartenzaun, der schon sehr oft wieder aufgebaut werden musste.

Der Garten war der Ort, wo Charlie Weasley sein Hauskaninchen, Hoppy, in einem kleinen Stall unter einer Weide gehalten hatte. Er war auch der Ort wo Percy Weasley zum lesen hingegangen war während seine jüngeren Zwillingsbrüder ihrem jüngsten Bruder Ron einige Streiche gespielt hatten. Ron, der zu der Zeit kaum weiter als ein paar Meter laufen konnte ohne hinzufallen, war das Opfer der meisten Späße der Zwillinge geworden.

Es war auch der Platz an dem die kleine Ginny Weasley geboren wurde, während eines Sommertages als Mrs Weasley ihrem Mann sagte, dass sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig bis zum St Mungos schaffen konnte. Nach sechs Kindern kam das siebte ohne sehr viel Aufhebens.

Für einen Außenstehenden wäre es offensichtlich, warum der Garten für eine Party diesen Augustabend genutzt wurde. Der Garten wurde immer für Partys oder Zusammentreffen genutzt, und diese war sehr besonders. Mrs Weasleys jüngster Sohn Ron, der im März achtzehn geworden war, würde nun - mit seinem besten Freund Harry Potter - nach Amerika gehen um ein Auror zu werden.

Das sollte eine sehr fröhliche Zeit für Ron sein, der allerdings ein unechtes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte um seiner Familie und seinen Freunden eine Freude zu machen. Jeder war so stolz auf ihn, nicht nur weil er Schulsprecher in Hogwarts war und zwei _Auszeichnungen für besondere Verdienste zum Wohl der Schule _erhalten hatte (eine in seinem zweiten Schuljahr und eine im sechsten), sondern weil er etwas bedeutenderes mit seinem Leben machte als professionelles Quidditch zu spielen.

Aber warum spielte Ron allen nur etwas vor? Zwei Wörter: Hermine Granger. Hermine war das einzige Mädchen, dass Ron jemals geliebt hatte. Sie waren seit dem sechsten und siebten Jahr in Hogwarts zusammen und jeder dachte, dass sie es für immer sein würden.

Ron dachte auch so.

Wie dem auch sei, das Schicksal hatte die Möglichkeit, Leben von Menschen zu verändern. Zwei Jahre würden eine lange Zeit sein, besonders für Hermine und Ron. Sie waren in sieben Jahren noch nie so lange von einander getrennt gewesen, und in ihrem siebten Jahr wurde ihre Beziehung noch stärker wegen Voldemorts Attacke auf Hogwarts. Ron hatte sein Leben an zweite Stelle nach Hermines gestellt und Trennung war keine Möglichkeit für sie. Es würde zu qualvoll sein. Sie entschieden zusammen zu bleiben, beide argumentierten damit, dass eine Fernbeziehung nicht so hart sein konnte.

Ron schlängelte sich zwischen den Gästen in der Hoffnung durch, Hermine zu finden. Er hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen seit die Party begonnen hatte, da hatte sie sich entschuldigt, weil sie seiner Mutter bei der Kontrolle des Essens in der Küche helfen wollte. Ron wurde langsam unruhig. Hermine hatte seine Seite nicht verlassen, seit er bei dem Aurorprogramm angenommen wurde und nun, wenn er in weniger als einem Tag gehen würde, war sie nirgendwo zu finden.

Finster suchte Ron das Gebiet vor ihm ab und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, damit er einen besseren Blick auf den Garten hatte. Er stieß in etwas weiches, das _'Oomph' _machte. Ron drehte sich um entdeckte, dass es Neville war, den er fast umgeworfen hatte. Neville stand bei Luna Loovegood, dessen träumerischer Ausdruck sich nicht veränderte, als sie Ron sah.

"Hey, Ron, herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte Neville und nahm Rons Hand, die er formal schüttelte.

"Danke. Hey, ich hab gehört, dass Glückwünsche auch bei dir angebracht sind.", sagte Ron und deutete die Tatsache an, dass Neville bei der Medi-Schule akzeptiert wurde.

"Jaah, dankte.", murmelte Neville und wurde rot. "Ich hab nie gedacht, dass ich angenommen werde.", fügte er noch hinzu.

"Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest.", sagte Luna mit ihrer träumerischen Stimme, die sehr stolz klang.

"Nur weil du immer im St Mungos rumgehangen bist um herauszufinden, ob ich reinkomme.", sagte Neville und eine schwache Errötung erschien auf seinen Wangen.

"Stimmt, aber ich hatte ein Gefühl in meinem linken Fuß, dass du es so oder so schaffst.", sagte Luna, nahm Nevilles Hand in ihre und drückte sie sanft. Neville und Luna gingen nun seit einigen Monaten miteinander aus und Ron hatte sie noch nie so glücklich erlebt.

Ron sagte, dass er sie später noch sehen würde und führte seine Suche nach Hermine fort. Vielleicht war sie gegangen. Er hatte sie letzte Nacht in Ginnys Zimmer weinen gehört; vielleicht war das alles zu viel für sie. Aber wie dem auch sei, eine kleine Stimme in Rons Kopf sagte ihm, dass Hermine eine Gryffindor war und Gryffindors waren mutig.

Rons Gedanken über Hermines Verbleiben wurden unterbrochen, als er bemerkte dass alle Gäste zum Essenstisch gingen, von wo man ein um Aufmerksamkeit bittendes Husten hören konnte. Er ging auch zum Tisch, glitt an den Gästen mit einem _'entschuldigt mich' _an den Gästen vorbei. Als er den Anfang der Menge erreicht hatte, sah Ron seine Mutter dort stehen, strahlend.

Mrs Weasley, die Rons Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, strich ihr angegrautes Haar aus den Augen und blinzelte einmal, bevor sie begann.

"Ich wollte nur sagen, wie stolz ich auf meinen Sohn, Ron, und Harry bin.", sagte Mrs Weasley. Ron errötete und wandte sich zu Harry um, der auf den Boden starrte, als wäre dort etwas besonders faszinierendes.

"Wir sind alle sehr stolz auf sie.", fuhr Mrs Weasley fort und sah vor stolz etwas größer aus. "Und ich - wir - "sie brach ab, unmöglich konnte sie weitersprechen als frische Tränen in ihren Augen erschienen.

"Ich denke was Mom uns sagen will," , sagte Fred laut, "ist, dass es Zeit für Kuchen ist!"

"Hört, hört!", riefen George und Ginny irgendwo aus der Menge.

Mrs Weasley gab Ron ein Stück Kuchen, für das er ihr danke, bevor er sich seinen Weg zur Weide bahnte. Er setzte sich nach unten, stellte den Papierteller auf seinen Schoss und benutze ein Plastikmesser und eine Plastikgabel, um das Dessert zu essen. Butterbiercreme floss auf den Teller, die Ron als eine Art Keksdip verwendete.

Gerade als er seinen Kuchen genoss, erschien ein Schatten darauf. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er Ginny, die ihn schüchtern anlächelte. Sie setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihm im Gras. Ginny würde sehr gut in ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts diesen September starten. Sich über die Lippen leckend steckte sie einen Finger in Rons Kuchen. Sie ging sicher, dass sie den klebrigen Teil erwischte und berührte dann Rons Nase damit. Ron grinste und schaute zu Boden, immer noch lächelnd.

"Danke.", sagte Ron und sah wieder auf. "Hey, ich mag dein Haar.", fügte er hinzu, als er bemerkte, dass Ginys Haar kürzer war und anders gestylt.

"Danke. Tonks hat es für mich gemacht.", sagte Ginny und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihre neugemachten Locken.

"Wo ist Tonks übrigens?", fragte Ron und biss ein weiteres Stück von seinem Kuchen ab.

"Sie ist gegangen um Fred und George mit ihrem neuesten _Produkt _zu helfen.", sagte Ginny. "Sie machen ein Bonbon, dass deine Erscheinung verändern kann. Alles, was du tun musst ist daran zu lutschen und zu überlegen, wie du sein möchtest."

"Das sieht nützlicher aus als das Bonbon, dass dich dazu zwingt, stundenlang Blasen zu machen.", meinte Ron grinsend.

"Ich mochte den _Blaskaugummi_, er war lustig.", protestierte Ginny. "Wie dem auch sei, sie glauben, wenn sie etwas von Tonks Blut benützen wird es ihnen helfen."

"Sie lässt sie mit einer Nadel in ihre Nähe?", fragte Ron ungläubig. "Niemand ist so bescheuert."

"Sie bereitet das Blut selbst vor, sie ist nicht so bescheuert.", sagte Ginny und lehnte sich an den Baum. Sie nahm sich einen der Eisbuchstaben von Rons Kuchenstück und schnippte es in ihren Mund.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Ron, als er bemerkte, dass Ginny leise seufzte.

"Es geht mir gut, es ist nur... es wird komisch sein in Hogwarts ohne dich, Harry und Hermine dort.", gestand Ginny.

"Du hast immer noch Luna.", erinnerte Ron sie.

"Stimmt.", sagte Ginny und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch Rons Kuchen, bevor sie sie abschleckte. "Es ist nur... ich werde dich vermissen."

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Gin, aber ich werde dir Eulen schicken.", sagte Ron.

"Versprochen?", fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich verspreche es.", schwörte Ron. Ginny lächelte Ron an und fuhr mit den Fingern wieder durch die Glasur.

"Bist du hierher gekommen um mir das zu sagen oder weil du Kuchen wolltest?", fragte er.

"Beides.", sagte Ginny und leckte die Glasur von ihrem Finger.

Der Abendhimmel wurde dunkel; die Sterne funkelten um die silberne Kugel herum, die der Mond war. Die Kerzen überall im Garten begannen auszugehen und signalisierten das Ende der Party. Ron legte seine Stirn in Falten. Er hatte schon mit fast jedem Anwesenden gesprochen und noch immer war keine Hermine in Sicht.

Mrs Weasley räumte mit Hilfe von Mr Weasley leere Platten vom Essenstisch, der unter der Last der Becher anfing zu schwanken. Fred saß auf Georges Schultern - oder war es George auf Freds - und half Ginny dabei, das Banner abzunehmen, weil sie mit ihnen gewettet hatte, dass sie es nicht ohne Magie schaffen würden.

Ron lehnte sich gegen die Hintertür und beobachtete das Ganze mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. Es entschlüpfte ihm ein kleiner Lacher, als einer der Zwillinge nach hinten fiel und den anderen mit sich riss, das Banner in der Hand.

"Ha!", sagte Fred triumphierend.

"Du schuldest uns zehn Sickel.", sagte George und rieb sich sein Hinterteil, auf dem er ziemlich hart gelandet war.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hole sie aus meinem Zimmer.", antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie zu Ron ging. "Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie, als sie ihn bemerkte.

"Hm?", fragte Ron und kehrte in die Realität zurück. "Oh, jaah."

"Du siehst so schlecht aus wie Hermine.", sagte Ginny, öffnete die Tür und betrat die Küche.

Ron schnappte sich schnell ihr Handgelenk. "Hermine? Hast du sie gesehen?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Ginny antwortete stirnrunzelnd. "Ja, sie ist in deinem Zimmer. Sie hat Kopfschmerzen. Ich bin überrascht, dass du noch nicht nach ihr gesehen hast." Und mit diesen Worten ging Ginny, um ihre Geldbörse zu finden.

Sein Zimmer! Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dort nachzusehen? Sie hatte ihm im letzten Jahr anvertraut, dass sie sich in seinem Zimmer am sichersten fühlte - in seinen Armen. Das Jahr, in dem sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren und sich beschützter und glücksseeliger gefühlt hatten als jemals zuvor.

Ron nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und hastete in sein Zimmer. Als er den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte verringerte sich sein Tempo, er drückte leise die Türklinke herunter und betrat das Zimmer.

In all den Jahren, in denen Ron nun schon im Fuchsbau lebte; sein Zimmer war das Einzige, dass sich nie verändert hatte. Die Wände hatten immer noch die orangene Farbe und waren mit Postern von Rons Lieblingsmannschaft, den _Chuddley Cannons _gepflastert. Sein Aquarium, das die letzten Jahre einen Frosch beherbergt hatte, war nun leer, seine alten Schulbücher lagen abgenutzt auf dem Deckel eines Mülleimers.

Rons Atmung beschleunigte sich, als er Hermine sah, die auf seinem Bett saß und aus dem Fenster schaute. Sie hatte den Kopf aufgestützt und weinte leise. Ron keuchte und sie drehte sich um. Hermines Augen waren rot und ihr buschiges Haar war zusammengebunden, um ihr nicht in die Augen zu fallen.

"Oh, Ron, hi.", sagte sie mit quietschiger Stimme.

"Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte Ron und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

"Ich freue mich für dich.", sagte Hermine und lächelte etwas zu breit. "Ich freue mich wirklich. Ich wünsche dir alles - " Ron legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund um sie am Weiterreden zu hindern. Sie schloss ihre Augen und küsste seinen Finger, als sich Tränen darin formten.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine. Zwei Jahre sind nicht so lang.", sagte Ron sanft. Er log nicht richtig, aber es laut zu sagen gab ihm mehr Sicherheit für dieses neue Kapitel in seinem Leben.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und wischte darüber. "Das sind siebenhundertdreißig Tage.", informierte sie ihn tonlos.

"Wenn du es so sagst,", sagte Ron, "sieht es lang aus, aber du kannst kommen und mich besuchen und wir werden uns jeden Tag schreiben." Er lächelte sie hoffnungsvoll an.

"Jeden Tag?", fragte Hermine und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen.

"Ja, jeden Tag.", sagte Ron.

"Auch wenn jede Eule ein paar Tage braucht, um nach Amerika und zurück zu kommen?", fragte sie.

Ron lächelte. "Ja.", flüsterte er, und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich gehe morgen früh. Lassen wir diese Nacht zählen."

Er rückte näher an sie heran und legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille, als sie ihre eigenen Arme um seine Schultern schlang. Ron lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste Hermine zärtlich als er damit begann ihr Shirt aufzuknöpfen, das Kleidungsstück von ihren Schultern gleiten ließ und es auf den Boden warf.

Hermine stöhnte leise und rückte noch näher an Ron, während sie ihren Busen verführerisch an seine Brust drückte. Ron befreite sich schnell von seinem eigenen Shirt und drückte sie dann sanft in die Kissen. Er legte sich auf sie und rückte noch näher zu ihr, als sie sich küssten...

Weasleys wildfeurige Wunderknaller erleuchteten den Himmel in allen Regenbogenfarben. Harry und die Weasleys stießen einige Jubelschreie aus in dem Garten unter dem Nachthimmel. Niemand wusste, was Ron und Hermine in seinem Schlafzimmer machten. Niemand kannte die Konsequenzen, die das Leben der jungen Liebenden für immer verändern würde.


	2. Als die Monate vergingen

**Als die Monate vergingen**

Hermine weinte monatelang wegen Ron, aber nicht nur, weil sie ihn so sehr vermisste. Nein, es war, weil sie ein paar Wochen nach Rons Abreise herausfand, dass sie schwanger war. Normalerweise hätte das Paar verhütet, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Es war leidenschaftlicher gewesen, da waren mehr Tränen, Verzweiflung und Liebe zwischen den beiden Gryffindors als das irgendein logischer Gedanke dazwischen hätte kommen könnte.

Der Gedanke einer ungeplanten Schwangerschaft kam Hermine im ersten Monat nicht. Ihr Herz war wegen Rons weggehen so gebrochen, dass sie an nichts anderes als ihn denken konnte. Erst als sie Ginny von dem fantastischen Abschied erzählte, fragte die Rothaarige: "Habt ihr den Verhütungsspruch benutzt?"

Zwei Stunden später bestätigte ein selbstgebrauter Trank Hermines größte Angst: Sie war schwanger.

Ginny war für eine Weile die Einzige, der Hermine von dem Baby erzählte. Sie wollte Entscheidungen bezüglich der Zukunft treffen, und wie in einer Prüfung wollte sie Antworten auf viele Fragen, von denen sie wusste, dass ihre Familie sie stellen würde.

Die wohl offensichtliche erste Frage war: 'Willst du es behalten?'. Die Antwort darauf würde einen Plan für die anderen Fragen festlegen. Hermine schlussfolgerte, dass es drei Möglichkeiten gab: Adoption, Abtreibung oder das Baby zu behalten.

Die erste Möglichkeit würde ihrem Kind alle Türen öffnen und ihm liebende Eltern geben, die nicht achtzehn waren und auf das Baby aufpassen konnten. Aber wenn sie an Adoption dachte, dann dachte sie auch an ihre Urgroßmutter. Ihre Urgroßmutter war von einer Muggelfamilie adoptiert worden, nachdem sie in einer Zaubererfamilie geboren war. Sie wusste nichts von der Magie bis sie elf Jahre alt geworden war und Hermine wollte nicht, dass das ihrem Kind passierte.

Auch die Abtreibung wurde überlegt, aber es kamen ihr viele 'was wäre wenn - Fragen' über die Zukunft in den Sinn. Eine Möglichkeit wäre, wenn Hermine das Baby nicht bekommen würde, dann könnte sie sich im Ministerium heraufarbeiten. Sie würde ihren Job in der Abteilung Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen im Oktober beginnen und sie könnte irgendwann zur Abteilungsleiterin aufsteigen, eine sehr verantwortungsvollen Position.

Wie auch immer, so wie Hermine es sich nicht vorstellen konnte das Baby zu bekommen, so konnte sie sich ihr Leben auch nicht ohne es vorstellen. Sie wollte immer Kinder haben, besonders nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie glücklich die Weasleys zusammen waren und Molly für ihre Arbeit dankten. Sie liebte Ron sehr und überlegte, ob das ihre einzige Chance war, ein Kind mit ihm zu haben. Teenagerschwärmereien waren schön und gut, aber lebenslange Partnerschaften? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, eine Familie mit irgendjemand anderem zu haben als ihm.

Die letzte Möglichkeit brachte Hermine zum weinen, so sehr fürchtete sie sie. Sie hatte eine Pro und Contra Liste gemacht mit Gründen, dieses Baby nicht zu bekommen, mit einer Auswahl und verschiedenen Farben, aber als es so weit war, überwiegte das eine Pro bei allen Contras, die sie hatte.

_Pro: Weil ich es will._

Bücher waren Hermines Freunde und historische Figuren ihre Kumpel. Sie hatte nie etwas anderes gebraucht. Ihr Traum war es ihr volles Potential anzustreben, weil sie ein Einzelkind und ein Außenseiter in der Muggel Grundschule war. Aber jetzt... jetzt hatte sie Freunde, viele Freunde und erwartete ein Baby. Träume können sich verändern, Menschen können sich verändern.

Viele Frauen hatten Kindern und machten später im Leben Kariere. Es war möglich. Und so fleißig wie Hermine war, wusste sie, dass sie ihre Kariere zu jedem Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens beginnen konnte und dann mit voller Kraft voraus, dorthin, wo sie sein wollte. Eine Mutter zu sein würde ihr Leben nicht beenden.

Sie sprach mit ihren Eltern über die Schwangerschaft und wie sie erwartet hatte, fragten sie sie nach dem Vater. Hermine hatte ihren Eltern nie erzählt, dass sie und Ron in Hogwarts zusammen waren. Sie hatten immer gedacht, dass er, genau wie Harry, nur ein Freund war. Für ihre Eltern war sie das kleine Mädchen. Ihre kleine Hermine. Und ihre kleine Hermine war ein gutes Mädchen; Jahrgangsbeste, Schulsprecherin und perfekt in der Schule; eine Person, die keinen Partner brauchte, wenn ihr so viele Türen offen standen.

Ihre Eltern waren nicht böse auf sie, aber sie waren besorgt über ihre Zukunftspläne. Der Prüfungstag war gekommen und Hermine hatte sich ihre Antworten bereitgelegt. Sie war bereit sie zu geben, auf jede Frage, die ihr gestellt wurde.

Sie würde das Baby bekommen. Hermine hatte sehr viel und lange darüber nachgedacht, hatte Ginny auch nach ihrer Meinung gefragt und schließlich entschieden, dass sie ihrem Herzen folgen wollte. Sie erklärte ihren Eltern, dass eine Familie sehr wichtig für sie war und sie das tun musste, von dem sie glaubte, das es am Besten für sie war.

Hermine hatte schon immer geplant, eines Tages Kinder zu bekommen und sie wusste, dass sie eines Tages ihre Arbeit für das Baby aufgeben musste. Das bedeutete, dass sie zuerst eine Mutter sein würde und später, wenn das Baby alt genug war, konnte Hermine mit ihrer Kariere beginnen. Sie würde nicht auf halbem Weg stehen bleiben - außer natürlich sie würde ein weiteres Baby bekommen.

Eine andere Frage, die eine Antwort brauchte, waren die Wohnungspläne ihrer Tochter. Da sie wussten, dass Hermine die Zaubererwelt liebte, waren die Grangers besorgt, dass sie vielleicht auch dort leben wollte, anstatt in der Muggelwelt - und sie lagen richtig. Hermine erklärte, dass, obwohl sie ihre Eltern sehr liebte, es besser war, da sie ein magisches Kind zur Welt brachte, sie es einfacher in der Zaubererwelt machen konnte.

Hermine wusste für elf Jahre nichts von dieser aufregenden Welt und wünschte sich jeden Tag, dass sie es getan hätte. Es gab so viel, dass sie wissen wollte und es gab gar nicht so viele Bücher, die ihr weiterhelfen konnten.

Hermine war oft eifersüchtig, genervt und traurig gewesen, wenn sie ihre reinblütigen Freunde gehört hatte, wie zum Beispiel Ron , Neville, Luna und Ginny, die über die Magie und ihre derartige Erziehung geredet hatten. Ihr Baby würde auch so sein. Ihre Eltern akzeptierten ihre Wünsche und baten ihre Tochter darum, sie anzurufen, wenn das Baby geboren wurde. Hermine stimmte zu und versprach ihnen, dass sie in Kontakt bleiben würden. Dann ging sie zu ihrem neuen Zuhause: Dem Fuchsbau.

Wovor Hermine am meisten Angst hatte, war, Mrs Weasley zu sagen, dass sie Großmutter werden würde. Sie sah zu Molly Weasley auf wie zu einer zweiten Mutter, die sich um sie sorgte wie um jedes andere ihrer Kinder. Als Hermine es ihr gesagt hatte, hatte sie zuerst gesagt, dass sie enttäuscht von ihrem Sohn und seiner Freundin war. Aber nach einem langen Gespräch mit Arthur öffnete das Paar ihr Heim für Hermine, wenn sie dort bleiben wollte.

Hermine musste nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie wusste, dass im Fuchsbau wohnen am besten für beide, ihr Baby und sie, war. Und mit Molly als ihrer Lehrerin, würde sie Hermine helfen, eine gute Mutter zu werden.

Hermine wurde von den ältesten Weasleys gesagt, dass sie deren Haus als ihr eigenes ansehen sollte. Sie war nun eine Erwachsene, und das bedeutete, dass sie Flohpulver ohne zu fragen benutzen durfte, solange sie das dazu beisteuerte, dass sie verbrauchte, sie konnte was immer sie wollte in den Kühlschrank stellen und sie hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer.

Die Zwillinge lebten nun schon lange in ihrer Wohnung in der Winkelgasse über ihrem Scherzartikelladen, seit sie den Fuchsbau verlassen hatten, deshalb bekam Hermine ihr Zimmer. Percy hatte das Nest auch verlassen, als er Penelope Clearwater geheiratet hatte, aber er wollte nicht, dass sein Zimmer verändert wurde. Das war hauptsächlich wegen seiner vielen Auszeichnungen und Ehrungen von Hogwarts.

In Hermines Zimmer musste mehr verändert werden als einfach einen Teppich hinzulegen und ihre eigenen Sachen einzuräumen. An einem düsteren Nachmittag, strich Hermine mit Ginnys Hilfe die Wände und Arthur reparierte alle Löcher, die sie fanden. Eine kurze Weile später war das Zimmer nicht mehr als Quartier der Zwillinge zu erkennen. Die Wände waren jetzt sauber und strahlten in weiß mit leichten Schattierungen, kleinen Zauberstäben, hie und da, und am oberen Rand schön bunt. Ein Doppelbett, von Arthur bezogen, ersetzte die alten Schlafkojen der Zwillinge. Der letzte Touch dieses Zimmers war Hermine Bücherregal, dass sie von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte und das nun mit ihren Lieblingsbüchern vollgestellt war, einer Mischung aus Muggel- und Zauberertitlen von Louisa May Alcott bis hin zu J. Murray.

Molly half ihr eine der alten Wiegen für das Zimmer zu finden, die sie schon seit Jahren aufbewarte; sie würde sehr gut für Hermines und Rons Säugling sein.

Für den Job in der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, der auf Hermine wartete, setzte sie sich an einem Herbsttag hin und schrieb einen Brief an ihren zukünftigen Chef, in dem sie ihre Situation erklärte. Es wäre nicht praktisch zu arbeiten und versuchen nach dem Baby zu schauen. Molly schlug vor auf ihr Enkelkind aufzupassen während Hermine arbeitete, aber die Brünette wollte weder das eine noch das andere. Hermine wollte für ihren Aufenthalt im Haus zahlen; zahlen für Essen, Miete, Babykleidung und andere wichtige Sachen für ihr Kind.

Die Weasleys waren so gut zu ihr und Hermine konnte Molly nicht noch mehr für sie tun lassen. Nach ein paar Eulen zwischen der zukünftigen jungen Mutter und ihrem Boss kamen sie zu der Regelung, dass Hermine von zu Hause aus arbeiten konnte. Wenn sie für das Ministerium arbeiten würde, dann würde sie das tun - für das Ministerium arbeiten. Es gab keinen Grund, warum sie nicht auch von zu Hause aus arbeiten und Eulen mit den Dokumenten schicken könnte.

Hermine würde jeden Morgen über den Kamin eine kurze Besprechung mit ihrem Abteilungsleiter haben und weil sie Hermine war, konnte sie jede Arbeit, die ihr gegeben wurde, schnell und in Hermine-Standart erfüllen. Diese Regelung erschien Hermine angemessen und sie verabredete mit Molly, dass während sie arbeitete, Molly nach dem Baby schauen konnte bis sie fertig war - außer das Baby schlief.

Natürlich würde es ermüdend sein, Baby und Arbeit unter einen Hut zu bringen, aber Hermine hatte schon während der Prüfungszeiten in Hogwarts ohne viel Schlaf gearbeitet und es konnte nur besser werden.

Molly hatte Hermine auch daran erinnert, dass sie noch eine Entscheidung treffen musste: Sie konnte Ron von dem Baby erzählen, oder sie wartete, bis er aus Amerika zurückkehrte. Wenn sie es ihm sagen würde, würde er mit Sicherheit wieder nach Hause kommen, um mit ihr und ihrem Kind zusammen zu sein, was das war, was sie wirklich wollte. Aber _wenn _sie es ihm sagen würde, dann _würde _er nach Hause kommen, und er würde sein Leben wegwerfen. Etwas, das er sicher irgendwann bereuen und Hermine dann bis in alle Ewigkeit vorhalten würde.

Um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, hatte sie Albträume, Träume über die Zukunft mit Ron, wenn sie es ihm sagte. Ron war fett, hatte eine Glatze und war die ganze Zeit wütend, er hasste sie und nahm es ihr übel, dass sie seine Träume zunichte gemacht hatte. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was diese Träume bedeuten sollten, sie hatte Wahrsagen hingeschmissen, bevor sie bei den Traumdeutungen angekommen waren. Sie erzählte Ginny von diesen Träumen, und die meinte, dass das normalerweise Nachrichten von ihrem Unterbewusstsein waren.

Das sagte Hermine alles, was sie wissen musste, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

_Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich werde es auch nicht tun._

Es war sehr schwer ihren Zustand nicht in den Briefen zu erwähnen, die Hermine Ron schrieb. Wenn er sie fragte, ob es etwas neues gab, antwortete sie immer mit 'nichts'. Hermine versicherte sich außerdem, dass niemand, der auch in Kontakt mit Ron war, es ihm mitteilte. Es wäre noch schlimmer, wenn er es von jemand anderem als ihr erfahren würde.

Sie wunderte sich etwas, dass Ron nicht genauer nach ihrem Privatleben fragte. Ihre Briefe handelten meistens von Berichten, die sie für ihre Arbeit geschrieben und was sie sonst noch für das Ministerium getan hatte. Rons handelten wiederum von Beschreibungen über die Aurorenausbildung und die vielen gefährlichen Aufgaben, die er bestehen musste. Allerdings klangen sie in Harrys Briefen nicht halb so gefährlich.

Die ersten Briefe waren lang, gefüllt mit Liebe und Leidenschaft für einander, aber nach ein paar Monaten wurden sie kürzer und es kamen sehr wenige liebende Kommentare vor. Sie wurden immer kürzer und kürzer und handelten meistens von der Arbeit oder Freunden. Einer der Briefe lautete:

_Hermine,_

_Habe das Basistraining gestern mit Bravur abgeschlossen! Ich kann kaum das Training von Level 1 erwarten._

_Harry sagt 'Hallo'._

_Ron_

Nach solchen Briefen musste sich Hermine sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach zu antworten: _'Oh, dass ist toll, Ron. Übrigens, ich bin mit deinem Kind schwanger.' _Als die Briefe mit so viel Liebe gefüllt waren, war es schwer, aber jetzt, wenn das Pergament so formell war, war es einfacher zu schreiben.

Wie auch immer, der Druck verschwand an einem Februarmorgen, als Hermine ihren letzten Brief, den längsten seit Monaten, von Ron bekam.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Wie geht es allen zu Hause? Ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut. Harry und mir geht es hier gut. Harry hat sich endlich beruhigt, er hat den meisten Druck von uns allen gespürt. Ich habe ihm erzählt was du mir gesagt hast, dass wir alle enormen Druck haben, bei der Aurorenausbildung, und das er nicht der Einzige ist, der gegen einen schwarzmagischen Zauberer gekämpft hat - okay, er ist der Einzige, der gegen so einen schwarzmagischen Zauberer wie du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft hat, aber trotzdem._

_Wir kommen zum Ende von unserem ersten Viertel, was bedeutet, dass wir nach unserer ersten Prüfung einen Monat frei haben. Einige von unseren Freunden hier haben uns für zwei Wochen nach Kanada eingeladen, wie toll klingt das denn? Da gibt es ein kleines Hexendorf, wo alle, die eine Ausbildung zum Auror machen, zum Entspannen hingehen. Ich könnte das mit den anderen machen; das erste Viertel der Ausbildung war sehr hart._

_Hat dir Harry eine Eule geschickt über sein Date vor kurzem? Er ging mit dieser Frau, Misha, in die Stadt und sie hatten einige Drinks. Allerdings passierte nichts weiter, weil Harry meinte, dass es nicht gefunkt hat._

_Ich finde es ist gut, dass Harry zu Dates gehen kann, meinst du nicht auch? Er ist ein Jahr mit Luna ausgegangen, was toll war, aber keiner der Beiden konnte sagen, was noch anderes dort draußen war, weißt du? Luna hätte zum Beispiel Neville sonst nie gefunden!_

_Das ist, weshalb ich dir eigentlich schreibe... diese Ausbildung in Amerika und so ein gutes Leben zu haben ist immer noch unfassbar für mich. Ich hab mich nirgendwo besser gefühlt als hier! Ich glaube nur ich kann mich hier nicht so verhalten, wie ich mich gerne verhalten würde und dass ich irgendwelche Regeln breche, wenn ich hier mit weiblichen Freunden herumhänge._

_Ich glaube was ich versuche damit zu sagen, ist; vielleicht ist unsere Beziehung so weit in unserem Leben fortgeschritten, dass es nicht mehr weiter geht. Du bist tausende von Meilen von mir entfernt und Beziehungen sind hart genug ohne diese große Entfernung zwischen zwei Menschen._

_Ich glaube wir sollten für eine Weile eine Pause von einander einlegen, oder bis ich nach England zurückkomme._

_Ich werde dich immer lieben, Hermine._

_Ron_

Der Brief war mit Tinte überseht und die letzten Buchstaben waren sehr wackelig geschrieben. Hermine war beides, am Boden zerstört und etwas erleichtert, als sie den Brief gelesen hatte. Sie würde _'Es ist das Beste so.'_ so lange wiederholen, bis keine neuen Tränen mehr kamen.

Was Hermine am meisten Angst einjagte war, dass Ron nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, wenn er wieder nach England zurückkehren würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte sie nämlich ein kleines Kind, das seinen Daddy brauchen würde.

Sie überlegte, ob sie ihm antworten sollte, erklären sollte, dass sie schwanger war, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Brief begann, erinnerte sie sich an die Briefe, die Ron ihr geschickt hatte, wie sehr er die Ausbildung genoss und wie erfüllt er sie fühlte.

Am einundzwanzigsten Mai brachte Molly Hermine mit dem Geburtenportschlüssel ins St Mungos, wo Hermine einer wunderbaren Babytochter das Leben schenkte, nach sieben Stunden im Kreisssaal. Hermine nannte ihre Tochter Hannah. Sie hatte dünnes rotes Haar und große blaue Augen, die mit der Zeit braun werden würden.

Hermine hatte das nörgelnde Gefühl im Hinterkopf, dass sie Ron eine Eule schicken und es ihm sagen sollte. Als Ginny Hogwarts Anfang Juli beendete, half sie Hermine, alle Federn und Pergamente im Haus zu verstecken. Nachdem Ginny nicht mehr zur Schule musste, fand sie einen Job beim _Klitterer_, genau wie Luna, die nun das fragwürdige Magazin nach dem Rücktritt ihres Vaters führte. Ginny, die eine kleine Künstlerin war, designete alle Bilder und zeichnete sehr viele amüsante Cartoons. Hermine hatte einen Monat von ihrer Arbeit frei bekommen, damit sie sich um ihre neue Tochter kümmern konnte und würde dann die Arbeit per Eulenpost zugeschickt bekommen, wenn sie sich an die neue Situation gewöhnt - und mehr Schlaf bekommen hatte.

Als Hannah jeden Tag größer wurde, fühlte sich Hermine immer schlechter. Die Zeit ging vorbei und sehr bald konnte Hannah giggeln, von alleine sitzen und im Fuchsbau herumkrabbeln. Sie sah außerdem mehr und mehr wie Ron aus, mit ihren Sommersprossen und ihren hübschen roten Haaren. Mit zehn Monaten konnte sie laufen und Wörter wie 'ma-ma' brabbeln.

Hermine wusste, dass Hannah von Ron abzuschirmen das Richtige war - Ron musste seine Ausbildung beenden, die Vaterschaft konnte warten - aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Hermine sich einsam fühlte.

Bei Hannahs ersten Geburtstagsparty fühlte sie sich schlechter denn je. Sie begann sogar damit, Ron einen Brief zu schreiben, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach. Hannah munterte sie auf, indem sie eine Grimasse schnitt und sagte: "Ma-ma, sei föhlich!"

Anfang August bekam Molly einen Brief von Ron, in dem stand, dass er und Harry in ein paar Wochen zurückkehren würden. Als sie Hermine diese Neuigkeiten überbrachte, verbrachte Hermine die nächsten Wochen mit dem Ausarbeiten einer Rede, die alles entalten sollte, was sie Ron sagen musste, mit einigen Überlegungen, wie sie es ihm sagen würde und einer Liste von Fragen, die Ron wahrscheinlich stellen würde.

Genau wie die Prüfungen in Hogwarts rückte der Tag von Rons Ankunft immer näher und näher und plötzlich wachte Hermine auf und es war der Tag gekommen, den sie seit Monaten gefürchtet hatte.

Sie rollte auf die andere Seite und streckte sich. Sie war von einem Klopfen wachgeworden, das durch den Raum schallte und ihr sagte, dass ihr Kind wach war und Hunger hatte. Hermine stand auf und zog sich ein violettes Kleid an. Hannah saß in ihrem Bettchen, die ausgefallenen Augen blickten zu ihrer Mom und sie klopfte mit ihrer Flasche gegen die Holzstangen der alten Krippe.

Hermine lächelte dem Kleinkind zu und kniete sich hin, um Hannah aus dem Bett zu heben. Sie küsste sie auf die Stirn. An der nächstgelegenen Wand war ein Foto von Ron. Hermine hatte gedacht, wenn Hannah ihn jeden Tag sehen würde, dann würde sie sich nicht vor dem merkwürdigen Mann fürchten, der heute in den Fuchsbau kam.

"Guten Morgen, Bärchen.", sagte Hermine.

"Borgen.", sagte Hannah und giggelte. "Borgen, Borgen, Borgen!"

Hannah konnte noch nicht viel sagen, aber sie wiederholte sehr gerne, was andere Leute sagten. Und deswegen war Fluchen im Haus verboten. Mit fünfzehn Monaten, außer der wiederholten Sätze, wurde Hannahs Haar buschiger, und der Rotstich wurde definitiv wie der der anderen Weasleys.

Hermine zog sich ihre Schuhe an und ging zum Frühstück nach unten, wo Ginny schon in der Küche saß.

"Guten Morgen, Hermine.", begrüßte Ginny sie, als Hermine die jüngste Weasley in ihren Hochstuhl setzte.

"Morgen.", sagte Hermine und gähnte.

"Angst?", fragte Ginny leise lächelnd und starrte auf einen kleinen Löffel in ihrem Kaffeebecher.

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln. "Panik."

Sie ging hinüber zu einem Regalbrett und holte eine Dose mit Frühstücksessen für Hannah und einen Krug. Sie füllte ihn mit Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, dann setzte sie sich neben Hannah und begann sie zu füttern.

"Es ist verständlich.", sagte Molly und schlug ein weiteres Ei für Hermine in die Pfanne. "Die Jungs werden um zwei zurück sein. Ihr solltet um diese Zeit auch fertig sein. Ron wird vielleicht ein paar Fragen stellen an die Leute, die ihn begrüßen. Er wird schnell herausfinden, was passiert ist, wenn Hannah ins Bild kommt."

Molly legte die frischen Eier auf einen Teller mit gebackenen Bohnen und Schinken für ihre eigene Tochter und Hermine.

"Danke.", sagte die Mädchen.

"Es Ron zu sagen kann nicht... so schwer sein.", sagte Hermine und hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Bist du bereit, deinen Daddy heute zu treffen, Hannah?"

Hannah sah zu ihrer Mutter auf und grinste. "Dada!", sagte sie. Hermine spielte 'Ich habe deine Nase!' mit ihr, bis sie mehr Essen haben wollte.

Zwei Uhr Nachmittags kam immer näher und Hermine konnte nicht mehr nervöser sein. Sie hatte entschieden, die Kette zu tragen, die Ron ihr zu ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Sie betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, dann nahm Hermine Hannah und brachte sie nach unten. Sie setzte sie mit einigen Plüschspielzeugen in ihre kleine Höhle. Die Höhle war nicht im Blickwinkel von der Küche und vom Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine Ron erst die Neuigkeiten erzählen würde, bevor sie ihm Hannah vorstellen würde.

Hermine küsste Hannah auf die Stirn und ging dann in die Küche, um zusammen mit Molly, Arthur und Ginny zu warten. Zwei Uhr kam und ging, und nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte Hermine, wie sich die berühmte Weasley Uhr veränderte. Die Hand mit Rons Gesicht wanderet von _Unterwegs _zu _Zuhause_. Hermine holte tief Luft und sah, wie das Feuer im Kamin grün wurde und ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren ausstieg.

Hermine fand, dass Harry sich kaum verändert hatte. Sein Haar war so unordentlich wie eh und je und er hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er etwas brauner war, aber es stimmte nicht, der einzige Unterschied war, dass er erwachsener und entspannter aussah. Hermine begrüßte ihren alten Freund mit einer warmen Umarmung, bevor aus dem Weg ging, weil das Feuer wieder grün wurde.

In dem Moment als Hermine Ron sah fing ihr Herz wie wild an zu klopfen. Er war etwas größer und sein Haar länger; es war etwas lockiger um seine Ohren. Seine Sommersprossen hatten noch nie so süß ausgesehen wie jetzt auf seinem leicht gebräunten Gesicht. Ron lächelte Hermine an und sie fühlte sich als wäre niemand außer ihm und ihr in diesem Zimmer.

Dann passierte etwas, das Hermine erbleichen ließ.

Das Feuer wurde ein weiteres Mal grün und nach ein paar Sekunden trat eine Frau in die Küche des Fuchsbaus. Ihr hellbraunes Haar war zu einem eleganten Knoten geschlungen und sie sah sich mit einem warmen Lächeln auf ihrem hübschen jungen Gesicht in der Küche um. Sie drehte sich zu Ron um, der sie wieder umdrehte, bevor er sich an seine Familie wandte.

"Ich möchte euch Miranda vorstellen.", sagte Ron. "Sie ist meine Freundin."

* * *

**A/N:** Das war das zweite Kapitel, dass ich hoffentlich gut übersetzt habe. Jetzt geht die Geschichte erst richtig los. Ich möchte noch einmal erwähnen, dass mit dieser FF vor dem HBP begonnen wurde und deshalb nicht alle Handlungen stimmen. Später werden auch ein paar Sachen aus dem sechsten Band mit eingearbeitet, aber es dauert noch, bis wir dahin kommen.

Danke für die Reviews, so viele hatte ich noch nie bei einem ersten Kapitel. Es freut mich, dass diese FF anzukommen scheint.


	3. Hallo, Daddy

**Hallo, Daddy**

"Freu - Freundin?", fragte Hermine und fühlte sich, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Das konnte nicht passiert sein. Seit wann hat Ron eine Freundin? Wenn man von den Gesichtsausdrücken der anderen ausging war klar, dass sich alle über die gleiche Sache wunderten. Hermine bemerkte, dass Harry ziemlich unbehaglich aussah, seine Wangen glühten rot.

'Wie beim Merlin soll ich Ron und Hannah bekannt machen, wenn _sie _hier ist?', dachte Hermine sich nachtragend. 'Es ist unmöglich, egal wie ich es drehe und wende.'

"Ja, wir sind jetzt seit drei Monaten zusammen.", sagte Ron und legte einen Arm um Mirandas Taille. Er schaute flüchtig zu Hermine und machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weitersprach. "Entschuldige, dass ich dir nichts gesagt hab, aber ich wollte, dass du sie triffst, wenn ich das als mehr als nur eine Kurze Affäre sehe.", sagte er, mehr zu dem Zimmer als zu Hermine.

'Mehr als nur eine kurze Affäre? Ich gebe ihr mehr als nur eine kurze Affäre; ja, ich werde sie von hier nach Hogwarts schmeißen.', dachte Hermine und ein falsches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

"Nun, es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Miranda.", sagte Molly und auch sie setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Setzen wir uns hin, ihr müsst müde sein."

Die ältere Hexe ging um den Tisch herum und schob Miranda einen Stuhl hin, auf dem diese sich niederließ.

"Ich weiß. Und ich bin's auch.", sagte Harry und nahm schnell neben Hermine Platz und formte mit den Lippen: 'Entschuldige.'

"Also, alle herhören: Das ist Miranda Connolly.", sagte Ron und sah sich mit einem stolzen Lächeln im Zimmer um. Er drehte sich zu seinem Mutter und sagte: "Miranda, das ist meine Mutter."

"Molly Weasley.", sagte sie und lächelte schwach. Molly lief in den Hintergrund, wo ihr Mann saß und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

"Und das ist mein Dad, Arthur.", sagte Ron und zeigte auf Mr Weasley.

"Jetzt weiß ich endlich, wo Ronald sein gutes Aussehen her hat, Mr Weasley.", sagte Miranda und zeigte ihre Zähne, die, wie Hermine bemerkte, sauberer waren als ihre eigenen - und sie war die Tochter von zwei Zahnärzten.

"Danke.", sagte Arthur. Er stoppte einen Moment mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck bevor er hinzufügte: "Connolly? Ich kenne den Namen von irgendwo."

"Ja, mein Vater spielt in der irischen Quidditchmannschaft.", antwortete sie, süß lächelnd.

"Das ist es! Ist er wirklich Ihr Vater?", fragte Arthur aufgeregt. Miranda nickte. "Ich bin mit meinen Kindern, Harry und Hermine vor ein paar Jahren wegen Irrland zur Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gegangen." Mr Weasley hatte nicht mehr so ehrfürchtig ausgesehen seit er zum ersten Mal Harry getroffen hatte.

"Wirklich? Das ist so toll. Ichhabe Sie dort vielleicht gesehen !", sagte Miranda. "Aber mitleidig, was danach passiert ist, oder?" Miranda schaute etwas unbehaglich aus, ihr Blick schweifte kurz zu Harry und kam dann wieder zurück zu Arthur.

"Es hätte verhindert werden können.", sagte Arthur traurig. Molly hustete einmal laut und sah Arthur wütend an, der um Verzeihung bittend zurückblickte. "Entschuldige, Schatz."

"Das ist meine Schwester Ginny.", fuhr Ron mit den Bekanntmachung mit seiner Freundin und der jüngsten Hexe in diesem Raum fort.

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.", sagte Miranda. Ginny nickte nur simpel mit dem Kopf.

Ron drehte sich zu Hermine und sein Lächeln verschwand langsam. Ron fühlte sich durch und durch unwohl, konnte es aber gut verbergen. Das war der Moment, den er gefürchtet hatte, seit er mit Miranda ausging: Sie Hermine vorzustellen. Er hatte Miranda alles über sie erzählt. Genau genommen war sie es, die ihm klar gemacht hatte. dass Fernbeziehungen nie funktionierten. Und sie hatte ihm geholfen, den letzten Brief an Hermine zu schreiben, der Liebe seines Lebens... oder so ähnlich, dachte Ron.

"Das... das ist Hermine Granger.", sagte Ron und wurde rot. Wie auch immer, Mirandas Reaktion war nicht die, die er erwartet hatte.

"Oh, hallo! Ron hat mir so viel von dir erzählt!", sagte Miranda und schien außer sich vor Freude, sie kennen zu lernen. Miranda stand auf und ging hinüber zu Hermine, wo sie sie in eine Umarmung riss. Nachdem sie sie wieder losgelassen hatte, ging sie wieder zu ihrem Platz neben Harry an dem alten Holztisch zurück.

"Hat er?", fragte Hermine und säuberte ihr Top, als ob Miranda es dreckig gemacht hätte.

"Oh ja, ich war in der selben Einheit wie Ronald und Harry als wir in Wisconsin angefangen haben.", sagte Miranda nickend. "Lustige Zeit." Sie hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob sie in Erinnerungen schwelgen würde. Nun, zwei können dieses Spiel spielen.

"Ich weiß was du meinst!", sagte Hermine strahlend. "Ich hatte _fantastische _Zeiten mit den beiden während unserer _sieben _Jahre in Hogwarts!", sagte Hermine und ignorierte Harrys und Rons verwirrte Gesichtsausdrücke sowie Ginnys Lacher, den sie in ein Husten umlenken konnte. "Hey Harry, erinnerst du dich an die Sache mit dem Troll? Ah, war das großartig." Sie seufzte träumerisch.

"Äh - du bist fast gestorben.", erinnerte Harry sie und hob seine Augenbrauen, während seine Augen zu Ron drifteten, der genauso wenig wie er verstand.

"_Fast._", wiederholte Hermine. "Bis Ron mein Leben gerettet hat natürlich.", sie lächelte Miranda an, die die eifersüchtige Brünette anstrahlte. Hermine wechselte das Thema. "Wie war euer Trip, Harry?" Sie wandte Ron ihren Rücken zu.

"Hä?" Er verstand die Frauen nicht besser, auch als seine beste Freundin so jäh das Thema wechselte. "Interessant. Das ist das beste Wort um ihn zu beschreiben."

"Wirklich? Erzähl!", sagte Hermine und stütze ihren Kopf in die Hände, deren Ellbogen sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Sie versuchte Rons Blick zu ignorieren, den sie auf ihrem Hinterkopf quasi brennen fühlte.

Harry leckte sich über die Lippen und legte die Stirn in Falten. "Nun, im Flugzeug hat ein Mann neben mir gesessen, der an meinem Haar geschnüffelt hat als ich geschlafen habe und als es Essenszeit war hat er den Fisch von meinem Teller geklaut während ich auf der Toilette war.", erklärte Harry und lächelte kleinlaut.

Hermine legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz. "Oh, wie schrecklich.", sagte sie aufrichtig.

"Ähm... ja. Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er und starrte die Hexe an, als ob er so die Antwort erhalten würde.

"Fein. Es könnte nicht besser sein!", sagte Hermine und lächelte unbehaglich. Hermines Uhr piepte zweimal und ihr Gesicht, genau wie das von Molly und Ginny, erbleichte. Das piepsende Geräusch sollte Hermine daran erinnern, Hannah ihre Flasche zu geben. Hermine blickte Molly verzweifelt an, die schnell schaltete und sich zu Miranda drehte.

"Miranda, Sie müssen sehr müde sein nach Ihrer Reise.", sagte sie schnell, während ihre Augen zur Tür flackerten. "Ginny, warum zeigst du Miranda nicht dein Zimmer?"

Ginny verfluchte sie innerlich, nickte aber und stand auf. "Hier lang.", sagte sie und half Miranda mit einer ihrer Taschen.

"Arthur, warum holst du nicht das Feldbett, auf dem Ginny schlafen wird?", fügte Mrs Weasley ihren nachträglichen Einfall hinzu. Ginny hob ihre Augenbrauen und starrte ihre Mutter sauer an. "Du kennst die Regeln, Ginevra, der Gast bekommt das Bett.", erinnerte sie ihr jüngstes Kind, das die Treppen hinaufstapfte. Arthur folgte ihr, um das alte Feldbett auf dem Dachboden zu suchen.

Nachdem die letzten Fußtritte verklungen waren, tauschte Molly einen weiteren wissenden Blick mit Hermine, die auf ihre Füße sprang. "Ich bin im Wohnzimmer.", sagte sie und verließ die Küche hastig, genau wie Harry, der ihr auf dem Fuße folgte und auf der Suche nach Antworten war.

Molly seufzte und ging zum Kühlschrank, um die Milch für Hannah zu finden; sie stoppte als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Sohn sie beobachtete. "Willst du etwas, mein Schatz?"

Ron ging hinüber zu seiner Mutter und umarmte sie.

"Ich hab dich vermisst.", gestand er.

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", antwortete sie. "Nun mach schon, ich mach dir einen Tee während Hermine - äh - dich auf den neuesten Stand bringt."

"Ok.", sagte Ron und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die rosige Wange, bevor auch er ins Wohnzimmer ging, wo er Harry auf dem Sofa sitzend vorfand, der Hermine einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwarf.

"Geht's dir gut, Kumpel?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund und nahm neben ihm Platz.

"Fein.", antwortete Harry und blickte unverwandt zu Hermine. "Was ich wissen will, geht es _dir _gut, Hermine?"

"Sie lachte auf. "Warum fragst du das? Natürlich geht es mir gut.", sagte sie nervös, während ihre Augen zur Tür blickten.

"So, was ist passiert, seit wir weg waren? Irgendetwas interessantes?", fragte Ron und musterte die Umgebung, froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

"Nun, eigentlich", begann Hermine.

"Harry!"

Ginny rannte fast die Treppen runter. Ihre Aufgabe für heute war es, alle, bis auf ihren Bruder und Hermine, vom Wohnzimmer fern zu halten, damit Hermine Ron ohne Unterbrechung schonend beibringen konnte, dass er ein Dad war. "Ich glaube Mom ruft uns. Gehen wir in die Küche.", sagte sie und eilte zu seinem Stuhl.

"Ich hab nichts gehört.", sagte Harry und schaute zur Küche, in der Molly irgendetwas auf der Arbeitsfläche schnitt.

"Weißt du, ich habe ein tolles Gehör, so wie ein Niffler.", sagte Ginny.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Ginny. Er kann bleiben, dass ist mir egal.", sagte Hermine sanft. Ginny atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf eine Ecke des Sofas.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Ron und hatte das Gefühl, dass die Mädchen ihm etwas vorenthielten. Sie sahen schuldig aus und auch etwas ängstlich. Was hatten sie getan?

"Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss, Ron... was ich meine ist, zeigen... das du wissen solltest.", murmelte Hermine. Sie hatte diese Rede wochenlang geübt, warum kamen die Wörter jetzt so verdreht heraus? Es war nicht typisch für sie zu vergessen, was sie gelernt hatte.

"Spuck's einfach aus.", sagte Ron, sein Gesicht war vor Verzweiflung ganz rot geworden.

"Marmee?"

"Jeder erstarrte.

Durch die offene Tür kam eine schwankende Hannah, die ihre Spielzeugkuh, Butterblume, in der Hand hielt. "Hunger! Marmee, Hunger!", weinte sie und rieb sich ihren Bauch.

"Oh Bärchen.", flüsterte Hermine sanft. Oh nein, nein, nein, nein. Das sollte nicht so passieren! "Grandma macht dir eine schöne Mich.", sagte Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war so rot wie Butterblumes Hallsband. "Tante Ginny holt dich, wenn sie fertig ist."

Hannah lächelte und ließ sich auf den Teppich fallen, während sie die beiden merkwürdigen Männer anstarrte. Einen mit einem Gesicht, weiß wie ein Laken, den anderen mit einer Mischung aus grün und weiß.

"Das dürfte interessant werden.", sagte Harry und nahm seine Brille ab um sie zu putzen. Er setzte sie sich wieder auf und realisierte, dass das Kind - Hermines Kind - buschige rote Haare und eine Nase voller Sommersprossen hatte, die genau wie Rons aussahen, der mit offenem Mund da saß.

Ron sah verletzt aus. Tief verletzt, dass Hermine eine Mutter war. Wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis sie jemand Neuen gefunden hatte? Es fühlte sich an, als ob in ihm etwas explodieren würde und er sagte qualvoll: "Du... du hast ein Baby."

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh!", rief Hannah und kicherte laut, als sie Butterblume an den Ohren zog.

Das Zimmer war still. Plötzlich sprang Harry auf und drehte sich zu Ginny. "Du hast Recht! Ich _kann _hören, dass deine Mutter uns ruft.

Ginny, erleichtert, dass sie das Zimmer verlassen konnte, sprang ebenfalls auf. Das Paar ging leise aber schnell aus dem Raum. Ginny flüsterte ihm zu, dass sie alles in der Küche erklären würde.

Als sie alleine waren, blickte Hermine zu Ron und ihre Augen wurden feucht, als sie seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich habe eins.", bestätigte sie. Hermines Blick fiel auf ihre junge Tochter und sie strich die buschigen Locken zurück, die Hannah in die Augen fielen.

"Wann ist das.. warum ist das... ich meine... wo ist der Vater?", fragte Ron, nicht sicher, welche von den hunderten von Fragen er zu erst stellen sollte. Und jetzt, wo er auf das kleine Mädchen blickte, hatte er eine Vorstellung von der Antwort. Sein Magen drehte sich um.

"Ich schaue ihn gerade an.", sagte Hermine und starrte Ron in die Augen, während sie versuchte nicht zu blinzeln.

* * *

**A/N: **Weil heute Sonntag ist, hatte ich noch die Zeit, dieses Kapitel zu übersetzen. Ich habe gerade einen Hänger bei meinen anderen FFs, deshalb konzentriere ich mich momentan auf diese Übersetzung, da weiß ich schon, wie es weitergeht. So wie diese FF anscheinend ausgelegt ist, hat sie zwölf Kapitel, elf sind momentan veröffentlicht.

Danke für die Reviews. Ich bitte alle Schwarzleser, mir doch einen kleinen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, da ich auch anonyme Reviews sehr gerne habe und mich immer über ein Review freue, dass mir zeigt, dass euch gefällt, was ich schreibe. Also, bitte, bitte, drückt auf das kleine Knöpfchen unten, schreibt eure Meinung - ob positiv oder negativ ist egal - in das Kästchen und schickt sie ab. Je mehr ich bekomme, desto schneller könnt ihr euch über ein neues Kapitel freuen!


	4. Auf den neuesten Stand gebracht

**Auf den neuesten Stand gebracht**

Rons Gesicht wurde weißer als der ganze Körper des Fast kopflosen Nicks, als er die Worte in sich aufnahm. Das konnte nicht stimmen... es konnte einfach nicht. Sicher, das Kind _sah _wie er aus, aber er hatte Hermine seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen, außer, wenn Hermine schwanger geworden und es ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dann hätte sie ihn belogen.

Aber egal wie er die Situation auch drehte und wendete, Hermine hatte ihn wegen dem Baby belogen. Hatte Harry es gewusst? Hatten sie alle hinter seinem Rücken über ihn gelacht?

Das alles war zu viel für Ron um jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Umgehend rannte er zu dem nächsten Blumenkübel und spukte seinen Mageninhalt hinein. Als sie das hörten, kamen Molly, Harry und Ginny ins Wohnzimmer um zu sehen, was passiert war.

"Ich sehe dass du es ihm gesagt hast.", sagte Molly und sah zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn, der ihre Regenbogenblumen ruinierte.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und antwortete: "Ja."

Hannah sah sich neugierig in ihrer Familie um und wunderte sich, was passiert war. Merkwürdige Männer rannten normalerweise nicht herum und mussten sich übergeben.

"Marmee? Hat er ein Aua?", fragte die junge Hexe und zog ihre Mutter am Rock.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. "Äh, Ginny, würdest du sie in die Küche bringen und ihr etwas zu essen geben, bitte?"

Es würde das Beste sein, wenn sie alleine mit Ron sprach. Hannah musste nicht die Art der Sprache hören, von der Hermine wusste, dass Ron sie verwenden würde. Ginny nickte stumm und kniete sich hin, um ihre Nichte hochzuheben.

"Nein, nicht!", sagte Ron schnell. Er wischte sich seinen Mund ab und stand auf. Seine bleiche Hautfarbe auf seinem süßen Gesicht hatte nun einen Grünton angenommen. "Bitte."

Ginny zögerte und sah Hermine hilflos an.

"Ich will nicht, dass sie negative Sachen von dir hört. Sie hat die Tendenz alles zu wiederholen, was sie hört.", erklärte Hermine Ron ernst.

"Wiederholen! Wiederholen! Wiederholen!", sang Hannah bevor sie anfing zu kichern. Hermine bemerkte, dass ein kleines Lächeln auf Rons Lippen auftauchte, aber so schnell es gekommen war, so schnell war es wieder verschwunden.

"Siehst du.", sagte Hermine und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie nickte Ginny zu, die schnell in die Küche ging, gefolgt von Harry und Molly.

Die junge Mutter seufzte und setzte sich auf Sofa. Sie zog ihre Bluse nach unten, dann sah sie zu Ron, der mit rotem Gesicht durch das Zimmer schritt. "Willst du dich hinsetzen?", fragte sie ihn ängstlich.

Ron stoppte und drehte sich um um Hermine anzusehen, als ob sie etwas schlimmes gesagt hatte. "Entschuldige bitte?", fragte er.

"Setz dich, dann können wir reden.", antwortete Hermine und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Reden?", sagte Ron und spie das Wort aus, als ob es schmutzig wäre. "Was hast du... Merlin! Das ist so typisch für dich!", rief er und entschied, dass ruhig zu Handeln k.o. gegangen war.

"Typisch? Dein Kind zu bekommen ist typisch?", fragte Hermine und kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Ron hatte schon viele dumme Sachen in seinem Leben gesagt, aber das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

"Was? Nein!", sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist typisch für dich, dass du immer deinen Kopf durchsetzen musst."

"Ich muss nicht immer meinen Kopf durchsetzen.", sagte Hermine scharf und fühlte sich beleidigt.

"Doch, das musst du.", sagte Ron entnervt. "Du hast mir das jetzt wie lange verschwiegen? Zwei Jahre?" Sein Gesicht wurde immer heißer und seine Stimme lauter, während er sprach.

"Ich hätte es dir gesagt."

"Wann? Wenn sie auf Hogwarts ihren Abschluss macht?"

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen, aber sie durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. "Du weißt nicht wie oft ich dir eine Eule schicken wollte. Es war so eine schwere Entscheidung es nicht zu tun.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und leiser.

"Eine _schwere Entscheidung_? Du hattest die Wahl ob du es mir sagst oder nicht. Was, zum Teufel, ist daran schwer?", rief Ron und sah seine frühere Freundin empört an.

Hermine stand auf, um ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen, ihre Augen blinzelten. "Wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, dann wärest du nach Hause gekommen, oder nicht?", fragte sie und stämmte die Hände in ihre Hüften, sie wie Mrs Weasley es früher getan hatte, wenn Ron sie geärgert hatte.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen und antwortete: "Nein, scheiße, ich wäre gekommen."

"Siehst du, warum ich es dir nicht gesagt habe? Du wärest nach Hause gekommen, ohne Kariere und hättest vielleicht in einem Job ohne Zukunft arbeiten müssen und wärst für den Rest deines Lebens schlecht drauf gewesen.", zählte Hermine die Fakten auf. Dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck sanfter und sie fügte hinzu: "Ein Auror zu sein war dein Traum, und ich wollte ihn dir nicht kaputtmachen."

Nicht sicher, was er darauf antworten sollte, öffnete Ron seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Nachdem er einen Moment nachgedacht hatte, antwortete er: "Du hättest es mich auch wissen lassen und mir sagen können, dass ich nicht nach Hause kommen soll... alle diese Briefe und nichts."

"Und hättest du auf mich gehört?", fragte Hermine und kannte die Antwort. Sie lächelte ihren Exfreund wissend an und setzte sich zurück auf das Sofa.

Und dieses Mal setzte auch Ron sich hin. Es sah aus, als ob er sich beruhigt hätte. "Nun... in Ordnung, ich glaube ich kann verstehen, warum du es mir nicht gesagt hast.", sagte er. Ihr rotes Gesicht hatte nun vor Verlegenheit einen pinken Schimmer angenommen.

Für über eine Minute saßen sie da, schweigend, und überlegten, was sie als Nächstes sagen sollten.

Ron säuberte seinen Umhang, um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, bevor er mit leiser Stimme fragte: "Wie heißt sie?"

Eine einfache Frage brachte Hermines Herz dazu, schneller zu schlagen. "Hannah.", sagte sie.

Ron leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte. "Hat sie etwas von mir?"

"Natürlich.", antwortete Hermine und lächelte den Vater ihres Kindes an. "Sie hat dein Lächeln, dein Temperament und ich bin sicher, dass du es bemerkt hast - deine Sommersprossen und Haare." Sie schaute nach unten auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. "Jedes Mal wenn ich sie ansehe, sehe ich dich."

Rons Ärger und Schock nahmen langsam ab und eine neue Welle der Emotionen überwältigte ihn. Er fühlte sich immer noch wütend, weil sie ihn so lange im Dunkel gelassen hatte, aber es kamen neue Gefühle hinzu. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es für Hermine sehr qualvoll sein musste, dieses Geheimnis nicht zu verraten und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte durchmachen müssen. Ein großer Teil von ihm fühlte sich traurig. Er hatte viele wichtige Etappen im Leben seiner Tochter verpasst - ihre Geburt, ihre ersten Schritte und ihr erstes Wort.

"Tut mir Leid, dass du das alles alleine durchstehen musstest.", sagte Ron und fühlte sich schuldig. Er verstand nun, warum er erst jetzt herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Vater war, und nicht 24 Monate früher, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, dass er sich schuldig fühlte, weil er nicht da war.

"Ich war nicht ganz alleine.", widersprach Hermine und sah auf. "Ich lebe hier, deine Mutter war eine unglaubliche Hilfe."

"Was ist mit der Arbeit? Du hast mir über deine Arbeit für das Ministerium geschrieben.", sagte Ron leicht verwirrt.

"Ich arbeite von hier aus. Ich habe ihnen meine Arbeit per Eule geschickt und gehe für eine Stunde am Tag, oder so, in das Büro.", erklärte Hermine.

"Hört sich so an, als ob du mich überhaupt nicht brauchst.", sagte der Rothaarige und klang etwas verletzt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Kinder brauchen Väter, wir brauchen dich.", sagte Hermine und blickte aufrichtig in diese unglaublich schönen braunen Augen.

"Das ist so viel zum verarbeiten.", sagte Ron und rieb sich behutsam sein Genick. Er dachte daran, dass seine einzige Sorge heute Morgen war, Miranda allen vorzustellen und jetzt war er für ein weiteres Menschenleben verantwortlich! Plötzlich erbleichte er und seine Augen wurden groß.

"Ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine und nahm besorgt Rons rechte Hand in ihre.

Ron zog seine Hand zurück und sprang auf. "Miranda! Ich - ich muss es ihr sagen.", sagte er panisch. Wie würde sie es aufnehmen? An alles, an das er gedacht hatte, bevor er sie seiner Familie vorstellen wollte, seiner neuen Freundin zu erklären, dass er eine Tochter hatte, war nicht dabei gewesen.

Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und ließ Hermine mit dem Gefühl zurück, dass es besser hätte laufen können.

Als Ron nach oben flüchtete, wanderte Hermine in die Küche um endlich entspannen zu können."

"Von den Geräuschen her würde ich sagen, dass er es nicht gut aufgenommen hat."

"Anfangs hat er das nicht, Molly, aber ich glaube er ist jetzt ok.", erklärte Hermine und setzte sich neben Harry, der scheu auf Hannah starrte. Das kleine Kind trank aus ihrer Flasche.

Harry drehte sich zu ihrer alten Freundin. "Sie ist wunderschön.", sagte er Hermine. "Einfach so..." Er suchte nach einem Wort, das beschrieb, wie fantastisch dieses Baby war, aber er konnte keines finden.

"Atemberaubend?", schlug Ginny vor, die auf der anderen Seite von Hannah saß.

"Jaah.", sagte Harry und nickte zustimmend. Er drehte sich wieder zu Hannah, deren Flasche nun auf dem Tisch lag. Das kleine Mädchen blinzelte und beugte sich dann nach vorne. Sie nahm Harrys Brille.

"Danke sön.", sagte sie und setzte sich die Brille auf den Kopf. Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, Harry.", entschuldigte sich Hermine leise und blickte wieder auf ihre Hände.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Ginny hat mir alles erklärt. Ich verstehe, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast.", sagte Harry. "Wie dem auch sei, einfach hier zu sein und Hannah zu sehen macht alles gut." Er strich über die roten Locken des kleinen Mädchens.

"Wo ist Ron jetzt?", fragte Molly und nahm die weggelegte Flasche. Mit nach einem kurzen Tips ihres Zauberstabes stellte sie die magisch gesäuberte Flasche zurück auf das Regal.

"Er ist gegangen, um mit _Miranda _zu sprechen.", sagte Hermine und zog eine Grimasse. Sie sah, dass Mollys Gesichtsausdruck sich versteifte, als sie ging um die Tür zu schließen.

"Tut mir Leid.", sagte Harry plötzlich und vermied es, seinen Freunden in die Augen zu schauen. "Ich hätte euch warnen sollen, dass Ron sie mitbringt aber er hat mich gebeten, es nicht zu machen."

"Oh, es ist nicht dein Fehler, mein Schatz.", versicherte Molly ihm und tätschelte liebevoll seine Schultern.

"Es macht nichts, Harry.", sagte Ginny. "Nachdem Ron ihr von dem kleinen Schatz erzählt hat, wird sie wahrscheinlich gehen." Sie streckte Hannah die Zunge raus, die giggelte, aber Harrys Brille immer noch sehr faszinierend als Spielzeug fand.

"Vielleicht, aber ich kenne sie seit zwei Jahren und sie ist sehr verständnisvoll. Es scheint ihr nie etwas peinlich zu sein.", erklärte Harry traurig.

"Toll.", sagte Hermine sarkastisch und stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre aufgestellten Ellbogen.

"Ich kann es mir genau vorstellen.", sagte Ginny seufzend. Sie säuberte ihren Umhang und imitierte einen irischen Akzent. "Oh, was für ein wunderbares Baby! Sie sieht genauso aus wie du, Ronald! Wenn wir heiraten, bin ich ihre Stiefmutter! Wäre dass nicht _super_?"

Das brachte Harry zum Lachen, Molly dazu, ihren Lacher in ein Husten umzuändern und Hermine dazu, sich panisch aufzusetzen.

"Sie werden nicht heiraten, oder?"

"Was? Nein, aber gib ihnen ein paar Monate und sie wird Ron so weit haben, in seiner besten Robe 'ich will' zu üben.", sagte Harry seufzend. Er starrte auf etwas rotes unscharfes, das Ginny war, bis er realisierte, dass sie zurückschaute. Er senkte seinen Blick und wurde etwas rosa.

"Warum kümmert dich das so, Hermine?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch. Sie drehte sich zu Hannah und nahm ihr Harrys Brille ab. Sie half ihm, sie wieder aufzusetzen. "Ich dachte du bist über ihn hinweg."

"Nun ich bin's, natürlich bin ich es! Ich will einfach nicht, dass Hannah eine Stiefmutter hat, das ist alles.", sagte Hermine schnell und errötete etwas. Es stimmte, sie wollte keine Stiefmutter für ihre Tochter haben, aber dann wollte sie auch nicht wirklich, dass Ron mit irgendjemand anderem ausging. Sie dachte, sie würde damit klar kommen, wenn der Tag kam, aber ihn heute zu sehen brachte nur die fröhlichen Zeiten zurück, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten.

"Sicher. Okay.", sagte Ginny. Sie glaubte ihrer Freundin nicht, aber auch wenn Hermine Ron zurück haben wollte, es gab nichts, das sie momentan tun konnte.

"Möchtest du etwas Tee, Harry, Schatz?", fragte Molly, dankbar, dass sie das Thema wechseln konnte.

"Ja danke. Zwei Stück Zucker.", sagte Harry. Er sah sich in der Küche um. Sie war genauso, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, außer das System im Kühlschrank, die Flaschen auf dem Regal und ein paar Fotos von Hannah hie und da. "So, was ist passiert, während ich nicht da war, von dem ich nichts weiß? Außer, dass Hannah geboren wurde, natürlich."

Die Mädchen dachten einen Moment nach. Ihre Privatleben waren ziemlich langweilig, seit Hannah da war. Sie sprachen selten mit jemand anderem als Neville und Luna.

"Ähm, Neville geht es gut im St Mungos, sie lassen ihn jetzt zu den Patienten - unter Aufsicht natürlich.", sagte Ginny und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Luna ihr noch bei der Arbeit erzählte hatte.

"Danke schön.", sagte Harry, als Molly ihm seinen Tee reichte. "Wie geht es Remus?", fragte er und Besorgnis trat auf sein Gesicht. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Harry Sirius' Tod akzeptiert und hatte langsam gelernt, damit klar zu kommen. Remus, auf der anderen Seite, hatte wesentlich länger gebraucht, um ihn zu akzeptieren. Er hatte den Mann zwölf Jahre gehasst und hatte dann nur zwei Jahre gehabt, um das wieder gut zu machen. James und Lily so früh zu verlieren hatte Remus verletzt, aber dieser Tag im Ministerium war etwas völlig anderes.

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde bedeutend sanfter, als sie antwortete. "Besser, glauben wir. Er ist Hannahs Pate und er liebt es. Es holt ihn aus dem Haus." Sirius' letzter Wille war, dass Remus den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf bekam und ein drittel seines Goldes - die anderen beiden Drittel bekamen Harry und die Weasleys.

Harry lächelte; er war froh, dass Remus sich besser fühlte. Die ersten Wochen waren sehr hart für beide gewesen. Nachdem Harry den letzten Schluck seines Tees getrunken hatte, stand er auf.

"Ich gehe besser und sehe, wie es ihm jetzt so geht."

Die drei Frauen gingen mit Harry zum Kamin.

Mrs Weasley umarmte ihn mütterlich und hieß ihn richtig willkommen. "Du wirst doch morgen hier kurz vorbeischauen, oder Schatz?"

"Ich hab wohl keine andere Wahl.", erwiderte er und machte eine Bewegung, um seinen Koffer zu holen, aber Ginny war schneller, hob ihn auf und gab ihn ihm. Sie machte eine Bewegung, als ob sie ihn umarmen wollte, aber in letzter Sekunde verlor sie die Nerven und nahm dann seine Hand für einen formellen Handschlag.

"Man sieht sich, Harry.", sagte sie leise. Harry nickte.

Er drehte sich zu Hermine, die ihm einen schwesterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. "Pass auf dich auf und grüß Remus von uns."

"Mach ich.", beteuerte er, dann ging er zur Treppe und rief Ron zu: "Hey! Ich gehe jetzt, ihr zwei." Es gab keine Antwort, aber Harry dachte, dass sie immer noch mit diskutieren über Rons neue Vaterschaft beschäftigt waren. Nach einem schnellen Blick zu Hannah apparierte Harry in Richtung Grimmauldplatz.

"Tschüßie tschüß!", rief Hannah, als er mit einem _Plopp_ verschwand.

Hermine holte tief Luft. Die Zeit, Miranda und Ron zusammen zu konfrontieren, war gekommen.

"Lasst die Party beginnen.", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu, als sie nach oben ging.

* * *

**A/N: **Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanke für die vielen Reviews. Mit so vielen hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet, auch wenn ich weiß, wie toll diese Story ist. Das Original hat jetzt schon 566 bekommen, aber es gibt ja sehr viel mehr englischsprachige Leute, die diese FF lesen. Aber ich danke euch sehr, dass ihr mir schon beim dritten Kapitel neun Reviews geschickt habt, ich frage mich schon, wie viele es für das hier geben wird, das ich hoffentlich wieder zu eurer Zufriedenheit übersetzt habe. Ich hätte es schon früher fertig gehabt, aber ich musste wegen meinem Knie nochmal zum Arzt und das hat einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Außerdem schreibe ich morgen noch eine Mathearbeit, für die ich noch lernen muss. Es ist jetzt noch ein Tag später, als ich gedacht hatte, aber ich hatte große Probleme damit, dieses Kapitel hochzuladen. Aber dafür hab ich schon die Hälfte des nächsten Kapitels übersetzt, dass kommt, wenn ihr mir genug Reviews hinterlasst.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir wieder so viele Reviews oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr schickt, das spornt einen noch an, schneller zu übersetzen, obwohl ich ja noch ziemlich schnell bin.

_Linani: _Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich diese FF aus dem Englischen habe, da ich jedes Kapitel ausdrucke, um es direkt vor mir zu haben beim Schreiben und ich die Wörter, die mir unbekannt sind, im Wörterbuch nachschlage. Du kannst dir gerne die FF im Original in Englisch durchlesen, du findest sie in meinem Profil unter _favourite stories _unter dem Titel _Daddy_, die momentan elf Kapitel hat und noch _nicht _abgeschlossen ist. Ich übersetze diese FF mit dem Einverständnis des Autors und kannte die Seite, auf der du eine FF mit ähnlichem Inhalt gelesen hast, gar nicht und es ist mir zu kompliziert, sie jetzt zu suchen, aber es wäre nett von dir, mir diese andere FF zu zeigen, damit ich das vergleichen kann. Ich sehe da nur drei Möglichkeiten, weil ich diese FF nicht geklaut habe sondern sie wirklich nur übersetze:

1. Es ist tatsächlich Zufall, dass diese beiden FFs so gleich sind.

2. Der deutsche Autor hat die englische FF geklaut.

3. Der deutsche Autor hat die englische FF als Anregung genommen, um so eine ähnliche zu schreiben.

4. Der englische Autor hat die deutsche FF geklaut oder als Anregung genommen, obwohl ich persönlich bezweifle, dass der englische Autor Deutsch kann.

Ich danke dir, dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast, aber diese FF ist wirklich nur eine Übersetzung, wenn du willst kannst du den Autor auch kontaktieren und ihn fragen. Es wäre nett, wenn du mir die FF auf der anderen Seite raussuchst, damit ich sie auch mal lesen kann.

Ansonsten danke ich nochmal allen für ihre tollen Review und ich freue mich, dass diese Übersetzung so gut ankommt!


	5. Das Gespräch

**Das Gespräch**

Hermine ließ sich Zeit beim Treppensteigen. Sie überlegte, ob sie Miranda etwas sagen könnte, dass diese Situation besser machen würde. Hermine hatte es bis jetzt immer geschafft, eine Antwort für jedes Problem zu finden. Selbst in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, als nicht herausfinden konnte, wer Nicholas Flamell war, hatte sie die meiste Zeit in ihren Weihnachtsferien dazu benutzt, über dieses Problem nachzudenken, nur um später zu erkennen, dass die Antwort direkt vor ihr gewesen war.

Aber es gab keine Bücher über neue Freundinnen, und selbst wenn es welche geben würde, bezweifelte Hermine, dass sie ihr bei diesem Problem helfen könnten. Nein, sie musste das alleine regeln - mit Miranda sprechen und versuchen, ihr zu erklären, warum ihr Freund plötzlich eine Tochter hatte.

Wenn sie das nicht tun und Miranda sich von Ron trennen würde, würde er ihr niemals vergeben. Hermine war schon überrascht gewesen, dass er ihr verziehen hatte, dass sie Hannah geheim gehalten hatte und sie machte eine Notiz im Kopf, in nächster Zeit besonders nett zu Ron zu sein.

Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie so besorgt war, sie wusste, dass sie es nicht sein musste, schließlich hatte sie schon schlimmeres überstanden. In ihrem siebten Schuljahr stand sie Voldemort gegenüber während des größten Kampfes, neben Harry und Ron, den übriggebliebenen Mitgliedern der DA, als sie ihn zusammen besiegt hatten.

Damals hatte Hermine die Antwort für dieses Problem gefunden - und hatte eine große Menge ihrer und Rons Magie in Harry vereint, der den tödlichen Fluch gegenüber Voldemort ausgesprochen hatte. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, zu viel, hätten Ron und Hermine ihm nicht etwas von ihrer eigenen angeboten.

Jetzt mit Miranda zu sprechen sollte nicht halb so schlimm sein.

Ginnys Zimmer, das nun Miranda bewohnte, war am Ende des Stockwerkes und auf einer Metalltafel, die an die Eichentür gehängt war, stand _Ginevras Zimmer_. Hermine wollte schon anklopfen als sie zwei Stimmen hörte, die sich unterhielten. Weil sie nichts unterbrechen wollte, ging Hermine noch näher zur Tür und lauschte.

"... und du hast nicht gewusst, dass Harmonie schwanger war?"

"Ihr Name ist Hermine und nein, ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht wusste."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und zögerte. Sie wusste, das Lauschen nicht nur unverschämt sondern auch falsch war, aber trotzdem hörte sie weiterhin zu und wartete auf einen besseren Moment, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Es gab einen langen Seufzer, dann hörte sie, wie Miranda sagte: "Von dem, was du mir erzählt hast, Ronald, ist _Hermine _ein 'gutes Mädchen'. Warum hat sie gelogen?"

Ron machte eine Pause und erwiderte: "Um mir zu helfen. Wenn sie mir gesagt hätte dass sie - dass sie schwanger war, wäre ich sofort nach Hause gekommen - und sie wusste das. Sie wollte, dass ich zuerst meine Ausbildung beende."

"Es gab eine weitere Pause und dann fragte Miranda: "Wenn wir schon zusammen gewesen wären und sie dir eine Eule geschickt und es dir mitgeteilt hätte, wärst du nach Hause gegangen?"

"Das ist nicht fair..."

"Aber eine gültige Frage."

Keiner sprach für eine Weile und Hermine vermutete, dass Ron nach einer Antwort suchte, die Miranda befriedigen würde. Aber weil Hermine nicht wissen wollte, was er antworten würde, weil keine Antwort sie sich jetzt hätte besser fühlen lassen, klopfte sie an die Tür.

"Komm rein.", rief Ron.

Hermine drückte die Tür auf und kam langsam herein. Miranda saß auf Ginnys Bett und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, Ron stand vor ihr und sein sommersprossiges Gesicht wurde rot.

"Ich, ähm, bin gekommen um zu sehen, wie Miranda sich einlebt.", log Hermine. Sie wollte wissen, wie Miranda es aufgenommen hatte und von dem, was sie gehört hatte, nahm sie es halbwegs ruhig auf und würde wohl eine Menge Fragen stellen. "Ich weiß, dass wenn man in einem fremden Haus ist, es eine Weile sehr einschüchternd sein kann. Ich weiß noch, als ich das erste Mal hier war, war ich etwas nervös; aber das war, ähm - aus anderen Gründen...", brach Hermine ab und hielt ihre Hände vor sich.

"Danke, aber es geht mir gut.", sagte Miranda und lächelte falsch. "Es ist eher, dass ich unter dem selben Dach wie die Familie, die Exfreundin und die Tochter meines Freundes wohne. Das ist 'einschüchternd'."

"Miranda.", warnte Ron sie. "Sei nett."

"Entschuldige, Ronald.", sagte Miranda und senkte ihre langen Wimpern. "Kannst du mir etwas zu trinken holen, bitte? Ich traue den Getränken, die wir im Flugzeug bekommen haben, nicht.", fügte sie hinzu und lächelte auf eine Weise, die Hermine nicht geheuer war.

Ron nickte und war mit einem Mal disappariert. Miranda stand auf und ging auf Hermine zu.

"Jetzt, wo Ronald weg ist, haben wir die Möglichkeit, uns zu unterhalten.", sagte sie und ein durchtriebenes Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen.

Hermine schluckte nervös. Sie mochte nicht, wie Miranda sie ansah. "Sicher... über was?"

Miranda gluckste leise und erwiderte. "Nun, wir wissen beide, dass du nicht gekommen bist um zu sehen, wie ich mich eingelebt habe." Sie kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.", log Hermine wieder und versuchte, möglichst normal zu bleiben. Wie wenn man einen Hippogreif anstarrte, versuchte sie nicht zu blinzeln und wegzusehen.

"Natürlich nicht. Ich habe dich und Ronald unten reden gehört und er hat mir alles erklärt.", sagte Miranda und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Mir einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln begutachtete sie Hermine von oben bis unten.

Hermines Wangen wurden pink; was für ein toller Weg, alles herauszufinden. Ihr Blick fiel nach unten und sie schaute konzentriert auf einen Fleck auf dem Teppich.

"Ich möchte dir bloß etwas sagen, ohne unverschämt zu klingen oder sonst was.", fuhr Miranda fort. "Aber was du getan hast ändert nichts. Ronald ist immer noch _mein_ Freund und nicht mal ein Kind kann daran etwas ändern."

Hermine blickte einen Moment auf, bevor sie tief durchatmete und zu Miranda sah. "Ist das alles? Weil ich mich um Ron und _meine_ Tochter kümmern muss, falls du nichts dagegen hast."

"Nein, nicht wirklich.", sagte Miranda und ihre Stimme wurde plötzlich etwas leiser. Sie ging so nah zu Hermine, dass sie nur noch eine handbreit von einander entfernt standen und flüsterte: "Ich will dir nur sagen, dass ich dich nicht mag. Ich finde, dass du eine schreckliche Person bist, wegen dem, was du dem armen Ronald angetan hast, ihn angelogen und so etwas wichtiges vor ihm verheimlicht hast."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und hob ihren Kopf hoch, entschlossen, Miranda nicht näher kommen zu lassen.

"Oh, und ich denke du solltest wissen: Ronald war schon lange über dich hinweg bevor ihr euch getrennt habt. Ich habe ihm geholfen, wie du siehst. Das unterscheidet uns; ich bin eine freundliche, hilfsbereite Person."

Hermine knirschte mit ihren Zähnen und sagte: "Ich bin sehr froh, dass Ron jemanden gefunden hat, der ihn glücklich macht. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest..."

Sie musste hier raus, oder Gewalt wäre das Ergebnis. Nur auf dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der anderen Frau zu blicken, erfüllte Hermine mit großem Zorn. Sie ging auf die Tür zu, aber Miranda versperrte ihr den Weg. Sie war noch nicht fertig mit reden.

Sie lehnte sich noch näher zu Hermine und zischte: "Du verdienst es nicht, die Mutter von Ronalds Kind zu sein."

Diese Worte waren für Hermine, als ob sie geschlagen worden wäre. Sie stieß scharf die Luft aus ihren Nasenlöchern aus und bis sich auf die Lippe. Sie versuchte, die Zornestränen zurückzuhalten und schmeckte Blut auf ihrer Zunge, als sie ihr Kinn anhob und Miranda mit dem kühlsten und verächtlichsten Blick bedachte, zu dem sie fähig war.

"Und trotzdem bin ich die Mutter von Rons Kind.", sagte sie und ballte die Fäuste. Hermine versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, was ihr sehr schwer fiel. "Und Ron möchte ein Teil ihres Lebens sein. Wenn das unangenehm für dich ist, ist das dein Problem und du verstehst, das mir egal ist, was Leute wie du über mich sagen."

Mirandas Augen blinzelten gefährlich. "Du denkst du bist so eine tolle - "

"Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als mit dir zu diskutieren.", sagte Hermine und fühlte, wie ihre Gelassenheit langsam bröckelte. "Geh mir aus dem Weg."

Sie schob Miranda zur Seite und wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses Zimmer verlassen, bevor sie etwas tat, was sie später bereuen würde. Das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte, war Schwäche zu zeigen. Als sie auf dem Weg zur Tür war, hörte sie Miranda verächtlich schnauben, bevor sie die Tür hinter Hermine zuknallte.

Hermine lehnte sich für einen Moment an die Tür und atmete tief durch. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Herz schlug schnell. Die Tränen, gegen die sie angekämpft hatte, kamen hervor und liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Das einzig positive an dieser miserablen Diskussion war, dass sie nicht angefangen hatte.

Sie konnte hören, dass Ron zurückgekommen war und wissen wollte, warum und wohin Hermine gegangen war.

"Sie wollte nach dem Baby sehen.", sagte Miranda einfach.

"Hermine?"

Als sie die Augen öffnete blickte sie direkt in Ginnys besorgtes Gesicht.

"Wie lange hast du hier gestanden?", fragte Hermine, weil sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, ob sie Ginny gesehen hatte oder nicht, als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Ginny sah unbehaglich aus. "Die ganze Zeit. Ich hab die Langziehohren benutzt. Fred und George haben gesagt, ich soll sie nur benutzen, wenn es etwas wichtiges gibt... und wenn Mum nirgendwo zu sehen ist." Sie hielt ihre Hände hinter ihren Rücken und wurde leicht rosa. "Tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht..."

"Nein, nein, ist in Ordnung.", sagte Hermine und trocknete ihre Augen, froh, dass Ginny da war und ihr eine Umarmung geben konnte, wenn sie denn eine brauchte. "Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr erklären, was passiert ist; ich kann es einfach vergessen."

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, während Ginny ihr erstaunt folgte.

"Aber wir müssen es Mum erzählen! Sie wird dir glauben, sie hätte keinen Grund es nicht zu tun und dann können wir diese Miss Superhexe rauswerfen.", schlussfolgerte Ginny und schloss Hermines Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen, nachdem sie den Raum erreicht hatten.

"Jaah, und Ron wird dann richtig glücklich sein, oder?", sagte Hermine sarkastisch und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf ihr Bett fallen. "Nachdem ich ihn über ein Jahr belogen, seine Tochter vor ihm verheimlicht habe und als nächstes seine Freundin aus seinem Zuhause rauswerfe, denke ich wirklich, dass wir da weitermachen können, wo wir aufgehört haben."

Ginny wurde still, sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin Recht hatte, und es nicht viel gab, was sie tun konnten, ohne, dass Ron sich aufregen würde. Sie kannte das Temperament ihres Bruders und wenn sie ihn zu sehr verärgern würden, könnte er sie für immer verlassen - oder noch schlimmer, er würde mit Miranda gehen.

"Es ist hoffnungslos. So oder so, Hannah würde ihren Dad verlieren." Hermine begann erneut zu weinen und fühlte sich schuldig wegen ihrer Tochter. So hätte das nicht passieren dürfen: Wenn die Dinge so gelaufen wären, wie Hermine sie geplant hatte, würde Ron ihr jetzt helfen, Hannah zu füttern und nicht mit seiner Freundin diskutieren.

"Es ist nicht ganz hoffnungslos...", sagte Ginny plötzlich. Hermine schaute ihre Freundin an, als Ginny ihr die Box mit den Taschentüchern vom Tisch reichte und sich mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen auf ihrem sommersprossigenen Gesicht zu ihr aufs Bett setzte.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine, unfähig, eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden.

"Wir können Miranda nicht rauswerfen, aber... was wäre, wenn sie von alleine gehen würde?", sagte Ginny und starrte Hermine an, als wenn dieser Satz alles erklären würde.

"Und warum sollte sie das tun? Du hast sie gehört. Sie wird es hier lieben und Ron gegen mich aufhetzen und am Ende ist er nicht der Klügere."; erklärte Hermine. Sie strich sich ihr Haar zurück, das langsam widerspenstig wurde.

"Wir könnten sie ein paar mal hereinlegen, sodass sie vor Ron schlecht aussieht.", sagte Ginny und schien von dem Plan begeistert zu sein. "Und wenn wir sie _wirklich _schlecht aussehen lassen, dann wird sie vielleicht auf dich losgehen und das wird definitiv funktionieren. Ron hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für dich und ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber wenn dich jemand angreift - verbal oder physisch - dann wird er zu deiner Rettung kommen.

Ginnys Plan brachte Hermine sofort dazu, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Sie war nicht glücklich damit, Rons Beziehung mit dem anderen Mädchen vorsätzlich zu sabotieren, egal, wie sehr sie Miranda verachtete. Es sah so heimtückisch und hinterhältig aus.

"Ich weiß nicht.. ich will, dass Ron glücklich ist.", sagte Hermine und nahm ein Taschentuch, um ihre Augen zu trocknen.

"Er war mit dir glücklich.", erinnerte Ginny ihre Freundin. Verzweiflung wurde in den Augen der jüngeren Hexe sichtbar und Hermine vermutete, dass Ginnys Gefühle gegenüber Miranda mit ihren eigenen übereinstimmten.

Hermine seufzte und schaute niedergeschlagen zu ihrer Freundin. "'_War' _ist das Schlüsselwort, Ginny. Er hat sich weiterentwickelt." Sie machte eine Pause und fügte leise hinzu: "Wir beide haben das." Hermine konnte an Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie ihr nicht glaubte und wenn sie ehrlich war, tat sie es auch nicht.

"Er hat sich nur weiterentwickelt, weil sie ihn dazu gebracht hat.", erwiderte Ginny scharf. "Jeder weiß, dass er mit dir am glücklichsten war." Sie seufzte leise und schaute auf ihre Hände, die mit einem gefundenen Knopf von dem Überwurf, der auf Hermines Bett lag, spielten.

Hermine seufzte erneut.

"Theoretisch kling es gut, aber wie machen wir es, dass sie vor Ron schlecht aussieht?", fragte Hermine. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie da mitmachte.

"Einfach. Du und Ron müsst euch näher kommen.", erklärte Ginny, als wäre es das offensichtlichste von der Welt. Ein Lächeln entschlüpfte ihren Lippen und Hermines Herz schlug schneller.

Hermine blinzelte und rutschte nach hinten. "Ich denke du hörst besser auf. Weil Ron und ich uns näher gekommen sind, hat das Ganze überhaupt angefangen.", erinnerte sie ihre Freundin.

Ginny kicherte. "Ich meine doch nicht _so_! Merlin! Hermine!" Sie zog eine Grimasse und fuhr fort. "Was wäre wenn du und Ron euch nahe seid wie eine _Familie_, mit Hannah? Ich kenne meinen Bruder und er würde kein Mädchen über seine Familie stellen, insbesondere so eine Schlampe wie sie." Ginny nickte fest, um ihren Standpunkt zu unterstützen.

"Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd. "Ich kenne ihn auch. Er kann auf ein hübsches Gesicht leicht hereinfallen."

"Ron ist ein Teil von der ältesten, zusammenhaltensten und größten Familie in dieser Gegend. Er hat sechs Geschwister. Familie bedeut für ihn alles!", beharrte Ginny. "Sehr viel mehr als ein One Night Stand mit einer Nutte."

Hermine sah mit Ekel in ihrem Gesicht auf, als sie diesen Kommentar von Ginny hörte, aber dann dachte sie darüber nach. Auf der einen Seite wollte Hermine nicht, dass sich ein Typ von seiner... Libido täuschen ließ, auf der anderen Seite... es war _Ron_. Ron war loyal. Er hatte sein Leben für seine Freunde und Familie im Krieg riskiert. Er wollte das Richtige für Hannah tun und ein Teil ihres Lebens sein, ein Vater für sie sein.

_Und du bist noch immer in ihn verliebt._

Hermine senkte den Kopf, als eine schuldige Stimme in ihrem Kopf sprach und lächelte Ginny an.

Die Idee, Miranda loszuwerden, indem man an Rons Liebe zu seiner Familie appellierte, war so verrückt, dass es einfach funktionieren musste.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das nächste Kapitel, das euch hoffentlich gefallen hat. Einige Stellen, besonders wo Ginny ihren Plan erläutert und Hermine das Für und Wider abgewägt hat, waren mir im Englischen nicht ganz klar und ich habe nur vermuten können, was der Autor eigentlich gemeint hat. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich es halbwegs verständlich übersetzt habe und ihr mir wieder ein paar Reviews hinterlasst.

Das nächste Kapitel ist sehr lang, es wird also etwas mehr Zeit brauchen, bis es fertig ist und ihr es lesen könnt, aber ihr könnt die Wartezeit sehr gut überbrücken, indem ihr mir wieder so tolle Reviews schickt!

Danke für die Kommentare, die ihr mir schon geschickt habt, es freut mich wirklich, dass diese FF so gut ankommt.

_Linani: _Ich glaube dir, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast, aber es kam ein bisschen so rüber. Der Link hat funktioniert, vielen Dank dafür, ich hab sie noch nicht ganz gelesen, aber das, was ich gelesen habe, lässt mich vermuten, dass sich der Autor diese FF hier sehr stark zum Vorbild genommen hat, da die Handlung, auch wenn manche Sachen etwas verändert sind, zu ähnlich ist, als das es ein Zufall sein könnte. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache, danke für den Hinweis und dein Review, es freut mich, dass dir diese Geschichte hier auch gefällt.


	6. Swing Low

**Swing Low**

Der letzte Tag war ein sehr langer und anstrengender für Harry gewesen, der nicht nur unter einem Jet-lag litt, sondern auch mitten in das Hermine-Ron-Miranda Dreieck gedrängt worden war, dass zu einem Viereck wurde, als Hannah auf der Bildfläche erschienen war.

Als er am Grimmauld Platz ankam, hat er ein paar Stunden mit Remus über das Leben hier und seines in Amerika diskutiert. Er sah besser aus als damals, wo Harry gegangen war. Nach einem erfrischenden Schlaf hoffte Harry, dass alles wieder normal werden würde, und dass jetzt, wo ein neuer Tag angebrochen war, der letzte nicht mehr so schlimm sein würde, wie er dachte.

Aber als Ginny die Tür des Fuchsbaus öffnete und ihm erklärte, was sie und Hermine geplant hatten, wusste Harry, dass es eine ganze Weile nicht mehr normal sein würde.

"Ich bin mir deswegen nicht sicher.", gestand Harry und sah zwischen Hermine und Ginny hin und her, die seine Reaktion mit Vorfreude beobachtet hatten.

"Was gibt es da, über das man sich nicht sicher sein kann?", fragte Ginny. Sie sah zwischen ihren beiden Freunden hin und her, wie auch Harry schon. "Es ist ganz einfach, Hermine verbringt zusammen mit Ron und Hannah etwas Zeit und er realisiert, was für ein egoistischer Idiot er ist und dann werden sie eine Familie." Sie nickte entschlossen.

Harry zögerte immer noch; sicher, Ron war immer etwas dämlich, wenn es um Frauen ging, aber er war sich sehr sicher, dass Miranda allen 'Familienquatsch' stoppen würde, bevor er zu weit ausartete.

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und schaute sie prüfend und ernst an. Er war überrascht, dass sie damit einverstanden war; sie war immer etwas sensibler bei diesen Angelegenheiten als Ginny.

"Was denkst du darüber?"

Hermine wartete eine Weile ängstlich, bis sie antwortete: "Alles, was ich will, ist, dass Hannah eine richtige Familie hat." Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, die auf dem Küchentisch, an dem das Trio saß, übereinander lagen.

Harry kannte Hermine jetzt schon seit neun Jahren und konnte sagen, wann sie nicht wirklich ehrlich war. Einen Dad für ihre Tochter zu wollen war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, jedenfalls seiner Meinung nach. Er sah sie nachdenklich an und überlegte, ob sie von sich aus mehr sagen würde.

"Und?", forschte er nach, als sie nichts sagte.

"Und nichts.", sagte Hermine hartnäckig und legte ihre Handflächen mit Nachdruck auf den Tisch. Wusste es Harry? Wie konnte er es wissen? Sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass Ron nachzuweinen nicht helfen würde und dass sie sich weiterentwickeln sollte. Das war, was sie getan hatte... bis er nach Hause gekommen war, natürlich. Sie hatte ihn nur _sehen_ müssen, schon alleine das hatte ihre Gefühle für ihn an dem Verschwinden gehindert.

_Ich frage mich, ob Ron in dem selben Dilemma steckt?_

"Er ist jetzt mit Miranda zusammen, und ich bin... ich bin nur die Mutter seines Kindes.", erklärte Hermine niedergeschlagen und seufzte. Plötzlich sah Ginnys Plan genauso nutzlos und bescheuert aus, wie er es anfangs schon getan hatte.

"Wie kannst du das sagen, als ob es etwas Schlimmes ist?", fragte Ginny und war erstaunt über den Standpunkt ihrer Freundin. Es klang nicht nach ihr, aber dann dachte sie daran, dass Hermines Zuversicht sich in einem Sturzflug befand, seit Ron Miranda mit nach Hause gebracht hatte.

"Weil es in den Augen eines jungen Mannes so ist.", sagte Hermine. "Miranda ist jung, sehr schlank und kann Ron eine gute Zeit geben, und ich? Jeden Tag sehe ich älter aus, ich habe Schwangerschaftsstreifen auf meinem Bauch, große Hüften und den einzigen Spaß, den ich in diesen Tagen habe, ist Milch in Flaschen zu füllen und Snacks für Hannah zuzubereiten, wenn die Zwillinge sie jeden Dienstag abholen, während ich im Büro bei der Arbeit bin." Sie schaute wieder auf ihre Hände und fühlte sich schlechter, als sie es davor getan hatte.

Ginny stoppte und umarmte Hermine dann schwesterlich. "Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist. Du bist mehr wert als hundert von ihr.", sagte sie vehement. "Sie ist nur irgendein Flittchen, das falsche Augenbrauen hat und erwartet, dass die Jungs vor ihr auf die Knie fallen. Du bist _real_ und hast nur nicht genug Vertrauen. Ron ist ein Idiot, wenn er das nicht sehen kann.", fügte sie hinzu und streichelte Hermines Rücken in gleichmäßigen Kreisen.

"Und wenn du es so siehst.", fügte sie hinzu und löste sich wie von ihr, um Hermine anzublicken, die ihre Augen mit ihrem Ärmel trocknete. "Mum hat die Regel, dass Jungen und Mädchen sich kein Zimmer teilen dürfen, so können sie keinen Sex haben."

Hermine lachte boshaft auf wegen Ginnys Unverblümtheit und strich ihre Haare zurück. "Danke, Gin, aber das weißt du nicht."

"Oh doch. Harry hat es mir erzählt. Sie haben noch _überhaupt _nichts getan. Offenbar zögert Miranda es hinaus. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, dass Jungs alles machen würden, um welchen zu bekommen.", sagte Ginny und zog eine Grimasse bei dem Gespräch über das Sexleben ihres Bruders. So merkwürdig es auch war, ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Lippen.

"Oh!", sagte Harry, erstaunt über Ginnys Verrat. "Ich hab dir das im Vertrauen erzählt!"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. "Nein, hast du nicht. Du wusstest, dass ich das nicht für mich behalten und Hermine davon erzählen werde. Du wolltest nur nicht mit ihr über Sex diskutieren, weil du es nicht kannst." Ginny streckte die Zunge raus. Es stimmte, Harry konnte kaum das Wort sagen, ganz zu schweigen von einer Diskussion darüber. Die Dursleys hatten ihn nicht aufgeklärt und er hatte keine Freunde in der Grundschule, mit denen er hätte reden können, deshalb war er in der sechsten Klasse dazu gezwungen, die Grundlagen zu lernen und die etwas graphischeren Details später im Leben.

Harry wurde rot. "Ich kann über... _du weiß schon _reden.", sagte Harry leise und sein Blick war an einen Haken geheftet, der an der Wand hing und er betrachtete einen besonders interessanten Fleck auf Molly Weasleys Schürze. Er betete, dass Ginny ihn nicht mehr so amüsiert und liebenswert ansehen würde.

"Mhm, ich glaube dir, Harry.", sagte Ginny und kreuze ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Nun, zurück zum Plan..."

"Weißt du, ich finde ihn nicht mehr wirklich gut, nach allem.", unterbrach sie Hermine unbehaglich. "Ich will ihm nichts vorspielen. Ich bin nicht gut in sowas, nicht, wenn es... um ihn geht." Sie stand auf und hielt ihre Arme schützend vor sich, als sie zur Treppe ging. "Hannah wird in einer Minute nach ihrem Schläfchen aufwachen. Ich glaube, ich gehe eine Weile mit ihr nach draußen."

Nachdem Hermine das kabbelnde Paar verlassen hatte, dachte sie über die letzte Stunde nach. Als Ginny Harry den Plan erklärt hatte, hatte Hermine gesehen, dass er nicht überzeugt davon war, und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie es auch nicht. Wollte sie Ron wirklich auf diese Weise zurück? Ihre eigene Tochter als Mittel zum Zweck zu benutzen, um Rons Beziehung mit Miranda zu ruinieren? Es sah niederträchtig und mies aus, wenn sie es von dieser Seite betrachtete.

_Bin ich wirklich so verzweifelt?_

Diese Wörter schienen in ihr Gehirn gebrannt zu sein und was sie auch tat, sie wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Sicher, sie war schon früher verzweifelt gewesen. Verzweifelt, keine guten Noten zu bekommen, verzweifelt, dass eine junge Mutter zu sein, ihre Kariere stoppen würde, aber das...

Hannah war schon wach, als Hermine zu ihrer Krippe ging. Das Kleinkind spielte mit ihren Füßen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, da ihr Stoffbär durch die Stäbe gefallen war, als sie geschlafen hatte.

"Marmee!", begrüßte Hannah sie und streckte die Arme aus, als ihre Mutter sie hochhob.

"Na los, wir gehen für eine Weile nach draußen. Ich glaube wir können beide frische Luft vertragen."

Die Septemberluft war warm und hatte eine leichte Briese, die die wenigen heruntergefallenen Blätter am Boden etwas durcheinander wirbelte. Diese Blätter waren die einzigen Erinnerungen daran, dass das Wetter sich bald ändern und der September kommen würde, der kältere Temperaturen und kürzere Tage mit sich brachte.

Hermine trug Hannah nach draußen und beobachtete, wie sich deren Gesicht aufhellte, als sie ihr Lieblingsziel erkannte: Die Schaukel.

Sie war Freds und Georges Geschenk für Hannah an ihrem ersten Geburtstag, und sie hatten sie, zusammen mit Arthur, noch am selben Tag zusammengebaut. Ginny hatte sie überwacht und nach der Meinung der Zwillinge nur genervt, während Hermine und Molly mit Hannah gespielt hatten, die ihre neuen Spielzeuge erkundet hatte.

Dieser Tag war sehr hart für Hermine gewesen; sie hatte sich ganz besonders schuldig gefühlt, weil sie diesen Meilenstein Ron vorenthalten hatte, der unvergesslich bei den Ereignissen dieses Tages gewesen war. Um sich selbst vor einem Zusammenbruch zu schützen hatte Hermine einen Brief, an Ron adressiert, geschrieben, der detailliert alles von der Party beinhaltete, von der Farbe der Socken, die Hannah getragen hatte bis hin zu den Geschenken, die sie bekommen hatte.

Der Tag war zum genießen, aber viel zu oft gab es eine unbehagliche Stille, wenn Rons Abwesenheit zu bemerken war. Das hatte Hermines Augen oft mit Tränen gefüllt und sie rot aussehen lassen. Sie hätte diesen Tag nicht ohne die Weasleys und ihre Eltern geschafft, die sie ermutigt hatten, stark zu sein und ihr das Vertrauen geschenkt hatten, dass, wenn Ron eines Tages wiederkam, Hannahs Familie komplett sein würde.

Während dem Ende der Party hatte Hermine eine Unterhaltung mit Molly, die ihr offenbart hatte, dass sie wusste, wie Hermine sich fühlte. Molly erklärte, dass Arthur, als Bill geboren wurde, bei vielen Fortbildungen wegen seiner Arbeit gewesen war und es ihm nicht möglich war, bei Bills erstem Geburtstag dabei zu sein.

Molly hatte sie auf die Idee gebracht, Ron einen Brief zu schreiben, was auch die ältere Hexe für Arthur getan hatte. Molly hatte Arthur einen Brief und sehr viele Fotos gegeben, die er alle heute noch hatte.

Hermine lächelte, als sie auf die Schaukel blickte, und trug Hannah hinüber. Das kleine Kind liebte ihre Schaukel sehr und protestierte immer, wenn sie jemand wieder ins Haus brachte, wenn sie noch nicht fertig mit spielen war.

Nachdem Hermine Hannah sorgfältig auf dem Sitz platziert hatte, schubste sie sie sachte an. Hannah kleine Hände hielten sich an der sicheren Stange vor ihr fest und sie lachte jedes Mal, wenn ihre Mutter sie anschubste.

"Höher!", sagte Hannah und schwang mit den Füßen vor und zurück in dem Bestreben, sich selbst anzustoßen.

"Du willst weiter hoch, hm?", fragte Hermine und gab Hannah einen festen Stoß, was sie dazu brachte, vor Freude laut zu quietschen. "Merlin, wenn du lernst auf einem Besen zu fliegen, werde ich dich nicht mehr runterbekommen."

_Genau wie Ron._

"Wheeeeeee!", rief Hannah und hob ihre Arme in die Luft, als ob sie in einer Achterbahn in die Tiefe stürzen würde.

"Hannah, was habe ich dir gesagt? Halt dich an der Stange fest, ich will nicht, dass du dir weh tust.", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

"Schuldigung.", sagte die junge Hexe und hielt sich wieder an der Stange fest.

Hermine lächelte ihre Tochter an; zum Glück hatte sie anscheinend nicht Rons Missachtung von Regeln geerbt.

Was das Paar nicht bemerkte war, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Ron war in seinem Zimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster, als er sein Haar mit einem Handtuch nach seiner Dusche trocknete. Er hatte sie schon mehrere Minuten beobachtet und noch nicht die Nerven gefunden, nach draußen zu gehen und hallo zu sagen. Herauszufinden, dass er ein Vater war, hatte Ron umgehauen. Er hatte in dieser Nacht nicht gut geschlafen; ständig waren die selben Fragen in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht.

_Wie hat meine Familie mich so lange anlügen können?_

_War die Geburt okay? Gab es irgendwelche Komplikationen?_

_Hat Hermine so gut auf ein Neugeborenes ohne mich aufpassen können?_

_Wäre ich da gewesen, wäre ich überhaupt eine Hilfe gewesen?_

_Sie hat Hermines Augen, aber sie lacht wie ich. Was hat sie noch von Hermine? Von mir?_

_Wenn sie erwachsen wird, wird sie so schön wie Hermine sein? So freundlich und schlau?_

Die meisten Fragen, über die Ron nachdachte, waren unbeantwortbar und für die anderen wollte er die Antwort nicht wissen. Alles, was er wusste war, dass er jetzt hier war und dass er ein Teil von dem Leben seiner Tochter sein wollte.

Er warf das Handtuch auf sein Bett und ging die Treppen nach unten zum Garten. Er starrte durch die Hintertür, atmete tief ein und stieß sie auf.

"Hallo. Was machen meine Mädchen?", fragte Ron, lächelte leicht und fühlte sich sehr nervös.

Hermine schaute ihn an und errötete stark. "Ich bin nicht dein Mädchen, Ron.", sagte sie mit gereizter Stimme.

Ron zuckte zusammen.

_Das fängt ja gut an,_ dachte er sich. "Ich hab nur gesagt..."

"Ich weiß, was du 'nur gesagt' hast.", erwiderte Hermine schnell und wandte den Blick von Ron ab und Hannah zu, damit sie aufpassen konnte, dass Hannah sicher war.

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, dachte dann aber, dass es besser war, es nicht zu tun. Statt dessen stellte er sich in die Nähe von Hannah und achtete darauf, dass er ihr nicht zu nahe kam, um nicht von der Schaukel getroffen zu werden.

Er sah zu Hermine und sagte: "Es tut mir Leid." Der Ton seiner Stimme zeigte, dass er sich nicht nur für die letzten Minuten entschuldigte, und erleichterte Hermines Herz etwas.

Die nächsten Minuten herrschte Stille, abgesehen von dem Geräusch der Schaukel. Hermine war diejenige, die die Stille brach als sie fragte: "Möchtest du sie für eine Weile anschubsen?"

Er blickte in ihr aufrichtiges Gesicht und grinste. "Jaah, ja okay.", sagte er und ging hinter die Schaukel.

Hermine stand an der Seite und beobachtete Ron, der ihre Tochter anstieß. Sie hatte solche Träume gehabt; von sich, Ron und Hannah, die sich wie eine richtige Familie verhielten. Er schubste Hannah vielleicht nur auf einer Schaukel an, aber dieses Bild war in Hermines Augen perfekt.

"Sie versucht nur, dein Freund zu sein, weißt du.", sagte er nebenbei, nach einer Minute oder zwei.

Hermines träumerischer Blick ging kaputt und sie schaute Ron mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an. "Entschuldige bitte.", schnappte sie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

Ron bemerkte die Warnsignale nicht und fuhr fort: "Miranda. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie nur will, dass ihr beide Freunde seid."

Hermine bezweifelte das sehr stark und wunderte sich, wie viele bescheuerte Pillen Ron heute Morgen genommen hatte.

"Wirklich.", antwortete sie und rollte mit den Augen.

"Sie glaubt du magst sie nicht.", sagte Ron leise und fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich bei dem Blick, den Hermine ihm zuwarf.

"Was brachte sie auf diese Idee?", fragte sie sarkastisch und stieß Ron zur Seite, damit sie Hannah wieder schubsen konnte.

Als Ron so zurückgedrängt wurde, machte er ein entrüstetes Geräusch. "Rede doch keinen Unsinn, Hermine!", sagte er ärgerlich. "Ich bin seit neun Jahren mit dir befreundet und ich kann sagen, wenn du jemanden nicht magst."

Hermine hörte auf, die Schaukel anzustoßen und hob Hannah hoch. Mit ihrer freien Hand holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte: "_Accio Kuh!_" Hannahs Spielzeugkuh flog aus dem offenen Küchenfenster zu ihnen herüber und in ihre Hand. Hermine ging zu dem großen Baum und setzte ihre Tochter darunter. Sie gab ihr die Kuh und murmelte sanft, dass sie hier für eine Weile spielen sollte, während sie einige Worte mit dem rothaarigen Mann wechseln würde.

Nachdem sie dem kleinen Mädchen einen Kuss auf ihre roten Locken gegeben hatte, ging Hermine wieder zu Ron. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, fanden die Hände wieder ihren Weg zu den Hüften. "Du denkst ich bin _so _leicht zu durchschauen, wie ein Hermine-Stempel der Befürwortung?", sagte sie und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. _(A/N: Dieser Satz war mir im Englischen komplett unklar.)_

Ron schaute zu Hannah, die fröhlich mit ihren Spielzeugen spielte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Hermine. "Ja, das tue ich.", sagte er und wurde rot. "Klingelt bei Lockhard irgendetwas bei dir?"

Bei diesem Satz wurden ihre Wangen rosa. "Ich war zwölf, was hast du erwartet?", fragte sie und ihr Blick fiel nach unten.

Ron hob seine Augenbrauen und grinste süffisant.

Sie wollte nicht nachgeben und fügte hinzu: "Richtige Gefühle, starke Gefühle sind nicht leicht zu durchschauen. Ausgerechnet _du _solltest das wissen." Sie hob ihren Kopf, ihre braunen Augen schauten in seine eigenen blauen Augen. Ron sah verwirrt aus, was eigentlich nichts neues war. Sie wollte nicht warten, bis er herausgefunden hatte, was sie gemeint hatte und sagte: "Ich hab dich fast vier Jahre gemocht, bis du es endlich gemerkt hast. Du warst so ein... so ein _Junge._"

"Wirklich? Weil ich bis jetzt dachte, ich bin ein Mädchen!", entgegnete er scharf und verspottend. Der Rotton wurde pink bei der Verlegenheit.

"Oh, _halt _den Mund, Ron!", schnappte Hermine.

"Fein, ich werde kein Wort mehr sagen.", sagte Ron und machte eine Bewegung, als wenn er seinen Mund verschließen und einen unsichtbaren Schlüssel wegwerfen würde.

Die Stille wurde immer größer, sie starrten einander an und warteten darauf, dass der andere zuerst sprach. Es war Ron, der die Stille brach, als er auflachte. "Du musst jedes Mal Recht haben, oder?"

Hermine seufzte.

Sie verdrehte erneut die Augen. "_Ron._", sagte Hermine. "Kannst du nicht einfach aufhören und mich und meine Tochter alleine lassen?"

Ron lachte erneut auf. "Entschuldige bitte? _Deine _Tochter? Meinst du nicht _unsere _Tochter? Ich erinnere mich, dass ich bei ihrer Produktion auch beteiligt sein musste, und mit beteiligt meine ich - "

"- ich weiß was du meinst und du bist ein Schwein, Ronald Weasley.", hisste Hermine und bemühte sich, dass ihre Stimme nicht lauter wurde, damit Hannah sie nicht hörte. Als sie zu ihr hinüber blickte, sah sie, dass das kleine ihre Mutter interessiert anstarrte. Hermine atmete hörbar ein und mit einer schnellen Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab legte sie einen Schweigezauber über sich und Ron. Dann wirbelte sie wieder zu ihm herum.

"Alles hat bei dir mit Sex zu tun, oder?"

"Du lässt mich wie einen sexbesessenen Verrückten klingen.", entgegnete Ron scharf und entrüstet. "Und übrigens, _du _warst es, die dieses Thema in unserem siebten Schuljahr aufgegriffen hat, oder hast du das vergessen?"

"Ich habe es vielleicht aufgegriffen, aber du bist seit unserem sechsten Schuljahr ein kleiner geiler Idiot gewesen.", erwiderte Hermine gelassen. "Oder hast du vergessen, dass ich damals meine Unterwäsche in deinem Schlafsaal gefunden habe?"

Ron errötete und versuchte, eine Entgegnung zu finden. "Du hättest ... _sie _nicht gefunden, wenn du nicht so neugierig gewesen wärst.", erwiderte er und seine Nase kräuselte sich bei der Erinnerung. Hermine hatte ihm bei einer Hausaufgabe für Zaubereigeschichte geholfen, als sie den Fehler gemacht und in Rons Kommode nach einem extra Tintenfass gesucht hatte.

"Ich bin neugierig?", fragte sie und schaute ihn an, als ob er lächerlich wäre. "Was war mit den vielen Malen, als du mich gefragt hast, was zwischen mir und Victor war?" Ihr Haar, dass sie heute Morgen zu einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, löste sich nun daraus und große Strähnen von Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht, als sie wütend den Vater ihres Kindes fixierte.

"Ich musste.", beharrte Ron. "_Vicky_ war achtzehn und du warst nur fünfzehn, als du ihn getroffen hattest! Er war ein dreckiges Schwein!", schrie er und seine Augen flackerten gefährlich.

"Er war kein Schwein und es war auch nicht nötig, uns zu folgen.", rief Hermine und als sie Rons geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie hinzu: "Ja, ich wusste, dass du uns gefolgt bist. Hier ist ein Hinweis, wenn du dir Harrys Tarnumhang ausleihst... PASS AUF, DASS MAN DEINE FÜßE NICHT SEHEN KANN!"

"Ich habe das nur gemacht, weil ich mich um dich - weil _manche _Leute verschieden sind.", sagte Ron scharf und wollte alte Gefühle auslassen.

"Und was soll das jetzt heißen?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Stimme war ruhiger und nun voll von Verwirrung.

"Wenn du dich wirklich um mich sorgen würdest, wie ich _gedacht _habe, dass du es getan hast, bevor ich gegangen bin, dann hättest du mich nicht angelogen!", sagte Ron und seine Stimme fühlte sich etwas heiser von dem Argument an.

"Entschuldige - "

"Du hast wegen deiner Schwangerschaft gelogen - alle diese Briefe die wir uns geschickt haben, und nichts!", fuhr Ron dazwischen und wollte ihr seine Gefühle klar machen, bevor Hermine eine Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten. "Ich habe im Dunkeln getappt, während meine _ganze _Familie davon wusste. Habt ihr alle über mich gelacht?"

"Nein, wir - "

"_Oh, lasst uns Ron nichts sagen. Er würde das Baby wahrscheinlich fallen lassen und sowieso ein schrecklicher Dad sein."_, sagte Ron, seine Stimme war eine Oktave höher und brach langsam bei den Dingen, die sein Selbstbewusstsein sagte. "Ich hätte ein guter Dad sein können, wenn ich eine Chance dazu gehabt hätte!"

"Ich WEIß!", rief Hermine und wollte nicht schon wieder unterbrochen werden. "Ich weiß, das du es sein könntest, aber ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen."

"Nicht schon wieder diese verdammte Entscheidung.", sagte Ron entnervt.

"Ja, _diese verdammte Entscheidung _schon wieder.", sagte Hermine und war irritiert aufgrund von Rons' Ignoranz. "Du hättest es gehasst, die Aurorenausbildung zu verlassen und mir ewig vorgeworfen, dass du nicht bekommen hast, wovon du schon immer geträumt hast."

"Ich hätte mich versetzten lassen können! Es gibt hier auch eine Aurorenschule!", erwiderte Ron. "Es wäre vielleicht nicht die Beste gewesen, aber ich hätte hier ausgebildet werden können, was bedeutet, dass ich hätte hier sein können - und beobachten können, wie meine Tochter jeden Tag größer wird!"

"Ich... ich dachte ich hätte dir geholfen.", sagte Hermine ängstlich.

Ron atmete durch und antwortete: "Es ist mir _egal, _ob du gedacht hast, dass du mir helfen würdest. Hast du nicht gedacht, dass ich vielleicht nach Hause gekommen wäre, nicht weil ich musste, sonder weilich _wollte_?"

"Ich, ähm - "

"Genau, du hast es nicht gedacht.", sagte Ron und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein nun getrocknetes Haar und fügte als einen Hintergedanken hinzu: "Alles, was ich wollte, war hierher zu kommen und mit dir befreundet zu sein, und jetzt, wo ich sie gesehen habe, ein Teil von dem Leben meiner Tochter zu sein."

Ron vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und senkte seinen Blick, als die Nachwirkungen seines Argumentes realisiert wurden. Seine Atmung wurde langsam wieder normal und als er an einige Dinge dachte, die er gesagt hatte, überkam ihn eine Welle der Verlegenheit und sein Gesicht wurde rot.

Hermine fühlte sich emotional ausgelaugt. Mit jedem Wort, das Ron gesprochen hatte, hatte ihr Herz mehr geschmerzt. War alles, was er gesagt hatte, wahr? Würden sie jetzt zusammen sein, wenn es so war?

Da war keine Zeit für _was wäre wenn _und _was hätte sein können_, als ein kleiner Schniefer sie aus ihrer Trance holte.

Hannah war zu ihnen gekommen, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Wegen dem Zauber konnte sie ihre Mum nur schreien und verärgert dreinblicken sehen, aber nicht hören weswegen. Wie dem auch sei, das regte das Kind auf.

Sie fühlte sich schlimmer als jemals zuvor, als Hermine den Zauber schnell aufhob und sich hinkniete, um ihre Tochter hochzuheben. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass Hannah so etwas wie das hier miterlebte und obwohl sie nicht hören konnte, was passiert war, war sie ein schlaues Mädchen und konnte verstehen, dass es nichts Gutes war.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Bärchen.", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihre Tochter sanft. "Alles ist in Ordnung." Hannah hörte auf zu weinen und fing an, sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten über die Augen zu reiben. Sie lächelte ihre Mum mit einem teilweise etwas zahnlosen Grinsen an, was Hermine dazu brachte, leise zu lachen. Ihre Zähne hatten angefangen zu wachsen, waren aber noch nicht alle da. Wie auch immer, die schienen gut zu wachsen, sehr zum Entzücken von Nana und Grandpa Granger.

Hannah drehte ihren Kopf, um zu Ron zu schauen, der erschrocken über diese plötzliche Bewegung war. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich und ihre kleine Zunge schaute aus ihrem Mund. Sie sah so aus, als wäre sie in tiefer Konzentration versunken.

"Dad... dee.", sagte Hannah langsam.

Ron atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass der Sauerstoff ausreichen würde, um nicht umzukippen.

"Daddy.", wiederholte Hannah, sicher, dieses Mal.

"Wie...?"

"Sie hat ein Bild von dir bei ihrem Bett.", gestand Hermine. "Sie schaut es sich jeden Tag an und ich erzähle ihr Geschichten über dich.", fügte sie schüchtern hinzu und beobachtete, dass Rons Gesichtszüge vollständig weich wurden, als er auf seine Tochter sah, die ihre Hände in seine Richtung streckte.

Er fühlte sich überwältigt von dieser Information und plötzlich hatte er das dringende Verlangen, diese kleine Person, die er und Hermine geschaffen hatten, zu halten. "Kann ich?", fragte er und nickte in Hannahs Richtung. Es war ihm unmöglich, diesen sehnsüchtigen Ton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

"Natürlich.", sagte Hermine und gab Ron seine Tochter, während sie sich versicherte, dass er ihr ganzes Gewicht erfasste. Wenn ihre Gefühle nicht zu sehr durcheinander gewesen waren, hatte das einfach passieren müssen. Sie war froh, das es das war, und ihr kein Fehler unterlaufen war. Das war alles, was Hermine wollte, seit Ron den vorherigen Tag in den Fuchsbau gefloot war.

"Halte ich sie richtig?", fragte Ron. Er dachte zurück zu der Zeit, in der Ginny geboren war und wie er und all seine Brüder sie halten wollten. _Wie einen Quaffel_, hatte sein Vater gesagt. Ron hatte nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, Ginny zu halten, bis sie älter und sehr viel größer als ein Quaffel war, und ihn an diesem Punkt getreten und geschrieen hatte, weil sie wieder runter wollte. Zumindest trat Hannah ihn nicht. Er schob seinen Arm etwas tiefer um ihren Rücken zu stützen, und plötzlich... war sie ruhig.

"Du machst das gut.", ermutigte ihn Hermine.

"Was für Geschichten erzählst du ihr?", fragte Ron. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Tochter und er betrachtete ihre Gesichtszüge genauer als er das am gestrigen Abend getan hatte. _Sie hat mein Lächeln_, dachte Ron, als Hannah ihn ansah und sich ihre Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen formten.

_Und Hermines Augen, neugierig und warm._

"Viele. Ihre Lieblingsgeschichte ist die mit McGonagalls riesigen Schachbrett in unserem ersten Jahr.", sagte Hermine. "Sie glaubt du bist ein wirklicher Held.

_Und ich auch, selbst wenn du mich manchmal zum verrückt werden bringst._

Ron lächelte und schaute zu Hermine. Es kam ihnen wie Stunden vor, als sie sich friedlich und voller Bewunderung anblickten. Sie hatten sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so angesehen. Alles um sie herum war ruhig. Rons Augen erkundeten Hermines Gesichtszüge, die ein paar bemerkbare Veränderungen hatten, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

_Sie hat eine Sorgenlinie auf ihrer Stirn; ihre Falten wirken wie ein süßes Lächeln. Ihre Augen enthalten mehr Weisheit, aber das ist nicht überraschend._

_Wie kann jemand noch schöner in dieser kurzen Zeit werden?_

Hermine bemerkte seine leise Bewunderung nicht als ihre eigenen Augen über ihn wanderten. Seine Arme sahen stärker aus, das Training hatte ihm mehr Muskeln verschafft. Seine Haut schimmerte gesund, sie ließ ihn gut und fröhlich aussehen. Obwohl sie, wenn sie in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen blickte, immer noch den kleinen Jungen im Zug sehen konnte, der Dreck an der Nase hatte.

"Ronald?"

Das schrille Geräusch von Miranda, die auf der Suche nach ihrem Freund war, brach die Stille, als sie im Eingangsbereich zur Küche erschien. "Ich habe dich gesucht. Komm rein, Schatz."

Rons Augen wandten sie niemals von Hermine ab, als er ihr zurief: "Jaah, sicher. Ich komme." Er gab Hannah ihrer Mum zurück und lächelte verlegen. "Ich gehe besser..."

"Natürlich.", sagte Hermine und fühlte sich unbehaglich wegen dem, was gerade eben passiert war. "Du willst sie nicht warten lassen."

"Jaah.", sagte Ron und rieb sich behutsam den Nacken. "Ich sehe dich dann beim Abendessen."

"Jaah, ich sehe dich beim Abendessen.", flüsterte Hermine, als Ron zur Küche zurück joggte und sie verwirrter denn je zurückließ.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das sechste Kapitel. Wie ihr seht ist es ziemlich lang und hat mich dementsprechend mehr Zeit gekostet, es zu übersetzen. Aber ich hab es sehr gerne, weil es einfach so typisch Ron und Hermine ist, besser geht es gar nicht. Ich habe jetzt den englischen Kapiteltitel übernommen, weil mir kein besserer deutscher eingefallen ist und ich den englischen für sehr einfallsreich halte. Ich hoffe, ich habe dieses Kapitel zu eurer Zufriedenheit übersetzt. Ich hätte es noch gestern Abend gepostet, aber ich musste es nochmal Korrekturlesen und das kann man am besten mit etwas Abstand von dem Kapitel, außerdem war ich um Mitternacht dann doch schon zu müde.

Ich fand es schade, dass ich für das letzte Kapitel nur vier Reviews bekommen habe und bei den anderen erheblich mehr, das spornt einen nicht gerade an, muss ich sagen.

Aber da meine Cousine endlich eine Goldmedaille bei Olympia gewonnen hat, hat mich das dann doch etwas angespornt und ich hab mich eben wieder ans Übersetzen gemacht.

Aber es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir für dieses Kapitel mehr Reviews gebt, dann kommt das nächste vielleicht schneller. Ich habe ja Ferien und kann mich wegen einer Innenbanddehnung im linken Knie nicht so gut bewegen, deshalb habe ich momentan etwas mehr Zeit...

**Und eine kleine Ankündigung, was im nächsten Kapitel passieren wird:**

_Zwei Leute werden sich wieder etwas näher kommen und Hermine macht etwas sehr dummes..._

Ihr könnt ruhig ein paar Vermutungen anstellen.


	7. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

**Vergangenheit und Gegenwart**

Ginny beobachtete, wie Hermine hastig die Treppen hochging, um Hannah für eine Weile mit nach draußen zu nehmen. Ihr Plan war der beste, den sie im Moment hatten, aber wenn er Hermine nicht gefiel, würden sie einen neuen brauchen.

_Wir können keinen weiteren Schleim in der Familie haben!_, dachte Ginny bestimmend.

"Ich stimme Hermine zu.", sagte Harry plötzlich und beobachtete Ginnys Reaktion sorgfältig.

Nachdem sie geseufzt hatte, nickte Ginny. "Ich wusste, dass du das tun würdest.", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. "Ich habe einfach gehofft, dass Ron und Hermine wieder zusammen kommen würden. Ich hab die Dinge nicht durchdacht."

Harry lächelte leicht und fühlte sich etwas unwohl bei dem letzten Satz von ihr. Er erinnerte ihn an sein siebtes Jahr, als Ginny versuchte ihm, Ron und Hermine kurz nach Weihnachten zu folgen, als Hermine den Aufbewahrungsort für einen der Horkruxe entdeckt hatte. Harry hatte sich im Juli davor von Ginny getrennt, um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Ginny, warum auch immer, hatte anscheinend geglaubt, dass, wenn sie beweisen würde, wie stark sie war, Harry überlegen würde, wieder mit ihr zusammen zu kommen.

Seine Verweigerung, Ginny mitkommen zu lassen, hatte in einem weiteren Streit geendet, der bist Ostern angedauert hatte und aus dem ein weiteres gebrochenes Herz hervor ging.

Ginny erwiderte das kleine Lächeln und wurde rot, als sie realisierte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wechselte das Thema und fragte Harry, ob er etwas zu trinken haben wollte. Er nickte und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes flogen zwei Krüge von dem Regal, mit einem zweiten Schlenker wurden sie randvoll mit Butterbier gefüllt.

Als sie Harry sein Getränk gab, wanderte Ron in die Küche und studierte die Hintertür sehr interessiert. Er schien seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund nicht zu bemerken, die ihn neugierig vom Tisch aus ansahen. Er atmete einmal tief durch, drückte dann die Hintertür auf und ließ das Paar wieder alleine.

"Du hast nur versucht zu helfen und ich bin sicher, dass Hermine dir dankbar ist.", sagte Harry, nachdem er einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Getränk genommen hatte.

Ginny fuhr geistesabwesend den Rand ihres Kruges mit ihrem Zeigefinger nach und vermied Harrys Blick. "Ich weiß. Ich wollte nur beweisen - schauen, ob ich irgendwie helfen kann.", sagte sie, halb über die jetzige Situation sprechend und halb über das Thema, von dem sie wusste, dass Harry es nicht erwähnen wollte.

Harry beugte sich etwas über den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf Ginnys. Er schaute zu ihr hoch, in ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen, als Ginny scharf die Luft einsog.

"Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er aufrichtig. Es musste nicht gesagt werden wofür, beide konnten an den Gesichtsausdrücken und rosaroten Wangen des Anderen sehen, dass sie über den selben Teil ihres Lebens nachdachten. "Ich hätte all diese Dinge nicht sagen sollen." Er leckte sich über die Lippen und fuhr fort. "Ich habe versucht, dich zu beschützen."

"Oh, Harry.", sagte Ginny und streichelte mit ihrem Daumen über Harrys, als sich ihre Finger verflochten. "Ich musste - ich _muss_ nicht beschützt werden. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Ich habe es geschafft, in Slughorns _'Slug Club'_ zu kommen, weil ich mich selbst beschützt habe, erinnerst du dich? Und ich habe gegen Todesser in meinem vierten _und _fünften Schuljahr gekämpft. Ich wurde vielleicht verletzt, aber Verletzungen heilen und ich bin immer noch hier."

Harry gluckste. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass Ginny zu einer unabhängigen Frau herangewachsen war. Vielleicht hatte er ihre Fähigkeiten unterschätzt? Sie hatten sich nur wegen Voldemort getrennt, weil Harry nicht wollte, dass Ginny so endete wie seine Eltern, Sirius und Dumbledore. Aber jetzt war Voldemort weg, es gab keinen, der eine tödliche Bedrohung für ihn war und Ginny hatte Recht: Sie war immer noch hier.

Harrys Lächeln wurde wesentlich größer, als er seinen Umhang säuberte. "Ginny, ich - "

"Hallo, ihr Lieben, seid ihr hier, um mir mit dem Abendessen zu helfen?"

Harry und Ginny zogen ihre Hände rasch zurück, ihre Gesichter brannten rot, als Molly, die nicht zu bemerken schien, was sie gerade unterbrochen hatte, anfing, sich ihre Schürze umzubinden.

Ginny sprang auf und ging zu ihrer Mutter, während sie sich eine Strähne des flammend roten Haares hinter ihr Ohr strich und fragte: "Soll ich Kartoffeln schälen, Mum?"

"Mhm? Oh ja, danke.", sagte Molly, schwang ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Arbeitsplatte und benutzte ungesagte Zaubersprüche, um sich alles zu holen, was sie brauchte. "Harry, Schatz, würdest du so nett sein und den Tisch decken?"

Harry nickte still und schaute flüchtig zu Ginny, als er an ihr vorbei ging. Er fand Teller und Gläser im untersten Schrank bei dem Ofen und fing an, sie mit dem Besteck, das in der Schublade darüber war, auf den Tisch zu stellen. Als er noch einmal kurz zu Ginny blickte, machte sein Herz einen Hüpfer: Sie hatte sich eine von Mollys überflüssigen Schürzen vom Haken genommen und machte sie sich um. Sie löste ihr Haar von der Schlinge und ließ es sich stufenförmig über die Schulter fallen.

Ginny bemerkte Harry und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, während ihre Wangen wieder rosa wurden, als sie zu den Kartoffeln ging.

Die Sonne ging langsam hinter den Bergen unter, als Hermine Hannah wieder ins Haus brachte. Sie wollte nicht direkt nach Ron rein gehen, besonders dann nicht, wenn er und Miranda sich dazu entscheiden sollten, für eine Weile in der Küche zu sitzen und nachdem, was zwischen dem Paar im Garten passiert war, dachte Hermine, dass es das beste wäre, wenn sie noch etwas draußen bliebe.

Aber was _war _passiert?

Eine Minute stritten Ron und sie und die nächste... es war genau wie ihr erstes Date gewesen, in die Augen des anderen zu blicken und das Gefühl zu haben, dass es niemand anderen auf der Welt gäbe. Allerdings war es _nicht _ihr erstes Date; sie waren nun erwachsen und hatten Verpflichtungen, Jobs und ein eigenes Leben.

Aber trotzdem konnte Hermine nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was hätte passieren können, wenn Miranda sie nicht unterbrochen hätte. Eine Million von Szenen war Hermine durch den Kopf gegangen, als sie Hannah auf der Schaukel anschubste.

_Hätte er mich geküsst?_

_Hätte **ich **ihn geküsst?_

_Würden wir endlich eine Familie sein, während Miranda ihre Drachenhauttaschen jetzt packen würde?_

Hermine wusste, dass sie albern war; Ron hatte sich weiterentwickelt und in gewisser Weise hatte sie das auch, oder zumindest redete sie sich das ein, wenn sie Ron und Miranda zusammen sah.

Als Hermine in die Küche kam, atmete sie den himmlischen Geruch des Abendessen ein. Molly stand am Herd und rührte etwas in einem Kochtopf um, während ihr Zauberstab etwas anderes schälte.

Ginny war am Kühlschrank und suchte eine Flasche Elderflowerwein _(A/N: Keine Ahnung, wie ich das übersetzen soll.) _für das Abendessen heraus, während Harry schon auf seinem Platz saß und seinen leeren Teller mit einem Ausdruck tiefen Nachdenkens auf dem Gesicht anstarrte.

Hermine setzte Hannah in ihren Hochstuhl und nahm dann neben Harry platz. Sie schaute ihn aufmerksam an, als ob sie versuchen würde, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er schreckte erst auf, als Molly fragte: "Harry, würdest du bitte Ron und Miranda rufen?"

Nachdem Harry die Küche verlassen hatte, kam Ginny zu Hermine, um mit ihr zu reden. "Wie war's mit Ron?", fragte sie. "Ich hab gesehen, wie er in den Garten ging." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und der Korken der Flasche sprang mit einem _Plopp_ heraus, dann rutschte die Flasche zur Mitte des Tisches und blieb neben dem Salz- und Pfefferstreuer stehen.

"Nichts besonderes ist passiert.", log Hermine und beobachtete Molly, die leise den Hochzeitsmarsch vor sich hinsummte.

Ginny lehnte sich zu Hermines Schulter, um zu sehen, wohin sie schaute. Sie nickte verstehend und sagte leise: "Es ist also was passiert? Sind wir schon näher dran, _sie _loszuwerden?"

"Es ist nicht höflich zu flüstern, Ginevra.", sagte Molly und beschwor mehrere Schüsseln herauf, die zum Tisch flogen und alle mit etwas anderem gefüllt waren.

Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, während Ginny rot wurde. Hermine nickte ihrer Freundin zu, was diese dazu brachte zu grinsen.

Molly blickte zu der Uhr, dessen Hand, die Arthur zeigte, von _Unterwegs _auf _zu Hause _umsprang, als Arthur mit einem _Plopp_ in die Küche apparierte. Er zog sich Hut und Umhang aus und hängte sie an die Wand, bevor er zu Molly ging und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

"Wie war die Arbeit, Schatz?", fragte Molly und goss ihrem Mann ein Glas Wein ein.

"So-so.", erwiderte Arthur und zog sich mit einem _'ah'_ die Schuhe unter dem Tisch aus. Er verschluckte sich an einem großen Schluck Wein und fing an, seiner Frau etwas über seinen Tag zu erzählen.

Da sie wusste, dass sie keine Lauscher hatten, fragte Hermine Ginny: "Und wie ist es mit Harry gelaufen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", sagte Ginny spontan und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Hannah.

"Man hätte die Spannung hier mit einem Teilungszauber schneiden können.", sagte Hermine wissend und hob ihre Augenbrauen. Ginny wurde rot und versuchte ihre Freundin zu ignorieren, indem sie vortäuschte, tief in Konzentration versunken zu sein, als sie Hannah ihr _Chudley Cannons Lätzchen _ummachte.

Einen Moment später kam Harry zurück, gefolgt von Miranda und Ron. Harry setzte sich gegenüber von Ginny und warf ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln zu, als er sich hinsetzte. Ron und Miranda wählten ihre Plätze am weitesten von Hermine entfernt; Hermine schwor, dass Miranda ihr einen schmutzigen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

"Mmm, Molly, das riecht köstlich.", sagte Miranda mit der Nase in der Luft und atmete den Geruch des Abendessens ein. Molly lächelte gekünstelt, als sie den Shepherds Pie _(A/N: Anscheinend Englischer Kuchen)_ auf den Tisch stellte. "Sie müssen mir das Rezept geben."

Molly schenkte Miranda ein kühles Lächeln und sagte, in einem bemüht höflichen Ton: "Nun, Liebes, es ist ein altes Familienrezept, wie du siehst, und ich habe versprochen, es nicht weiterzusagen."

"Oh, nun, nicht so wichtig." Miranda zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte ein nicht überzeugendes Lächeln auf, während sie einige Erbsen auf ihren Teller legte. Es gab eine unbehagliche Stille. Das einzige Geräusch kam von der kichernden Hannah; Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Tochter verstand, was so lustig war oder ob sie einfach versuchen wollte, den Raum von der totalen Stille zu bewahren.

Wie so oft blickte Hermine zu Ron auf, der recht aufgewühlt aussah. Er hatte nicht viel von dem Abendessen gegessen, die meiste Zeit hatte er seine Karotten und Erbsen mit seiner Gabel auf dem Teller hin und her geschoben. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und hatte plötzlich Mitleid mit dem armen Mann, der nur wollte, dass seine Familie seine neue Freundin akzeptierte. Sie wusste, dass, wenn ihre Familie sich genauso gegenüber jemandem verhalten würde, der ihr wichtig war, dann würde sie sich auch traurig fühlen.

Es war nichts Rons Fehler, dass bis jetzt niemand auf sie zugegangen war. Das Selbe war passiert, als Bill Fleur Delacour nach Hause gebracht hatte, damit sie seine Familie kennen lernen konnte. Molly hatte versucht so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihrer zukünftigen Tochter zu verbringen, aber nach dem, was etwa ein Jahr nach Fleurs Eintritt in ihr Leben passiert war, akzeptierte Molly sie als Teil der Familie.

Hermine hoffte nur, dass, wenn Molly Miranda als Teil der Weasleyfamilie akzeptieren würde, es nicht unter den selben Umständen passieren würde.

Hermine schaute wieder einmal zu Ron und beobachtete, wie er sein Gemüse unter dem halb aufgegessenen Shepards Pie begrub. Miranda fing ihren Blick auf. Sie schaute Hermine aus halb geschlossenen Augen und mit einem so selbstgefälligen Grinsen an, das es Malfoys Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Mirandas Hand bewegte sich zu Rons, die auf dem Tisch lag. Als ihre Finger die sommersprossige Haut streichelten, sagte ihr Gesichtsausdruck mehr als tausend Worte und die ersten drei waren: _Er gehört mir._ Sie beobachtete Hermine immer noch, und die wollte ihr nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen und wegsehen.

Wie immer war sich Ron nicht bewusst, was sich genau unter seiner Nase abspielte und er machte weiter damit, sein Essen von einer Seite zur anderen zu schieben. Hermine seufzte und brach letztendlich den Augenkontakt mit Miranda, indem sie sich zu Ginny umwandte, die Hannah fütterte. Hermine stützte ihren Kopf in eine Hand.

Die junge Hexe aß fröhlich ihr Essen, weil Ginny sie fütterte, indem sie whoooshige Geräusche machte und mit einem Löffel voll von Babymöhren wie mit einem Besen durch die Luft flog.

"_Whoooosh!"_, sagte Ginny, als der Plastiklöffel in Hannahs begierigen Mund flog. Ginny grinste, als Hannah ungeduldig mehr wollte. "In Ordnung, warte eine Weile. Tante Ginny will auch etwas von ihrem Essen haben, weißt du." Ginny schwang ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Löffel und dieser begann, als würde er von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt werden, Hannah mit etwas Kuchen aus ihrer Schüssel zu füttern.

Hannah war etwas skeptisch, als die unsichtbare Hand sie fütterte; es war ungewohnt für sie, auf magische Weise gefüttert zu werden, denn Hermine hatte sich für den Muggelweg entschieden und Molly, Ginny und Arthur - die alle Hannah fütterten - folgten Hermines Beispiel.

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief so reibungslos wie möglich. Als es zu Ende war, ging Arthur ins Wohnzimmer, um ein weiteres Kapitel von _Dein Enkelkind ist also ein Halbblut: Was man bei Muggelgeborenem Einfluss erwarten muss,_ mit einer Schüssel Schokoladenpudding in der Hand; Miranda entschuldigte sich um ins Badezimmer zu gehen und Harry zog Ginny mit sich in den Garten.

Als Hermine begann, Molly zu helfen, das Geschirr vom Tisch zu räumen, bemerkte sie Ron, der Hannah mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete, die mit ihrer leeren Schüssel und ihrem Plastiklöffel spielte. Plötzlich traf sie die Schüssel zu stark und der Löffel flog aus ihrer Hand auf den Boden. Sie sah nach unten und versuchte ihn zu erreichen, während ihre Augen wässrig wurden.

Wie aus Instinkt beugte sich Ron nach unten und hob den Löffel auf. Hannah schaute ihren Vater mit neugierig geweiteten Augen an, als er ihr den Löffel zurückgab. Ein kleines Lächeln entschlüpfte seinen Lippen, als er beobachtete, wie seine Tochter zu ihrer Tätigkeit zurückkehrte. Als er die Küche verließ, sah er sich noch einmal mit einem Gesichtsausdruck voller Ehrfurcht und Zärtlichkeit um.

"Er liebt sie."

Hermine blickte zu Molly, die ein Geschirrtuch in der Hand hielt und bereit war, das Geschirr zu trocknen. Ihre gütigen Gesichtszüge sagten Hermine, dass sie nicht über Miranda sprach.

"Ich weiß.", sagte Hermine und nahm ein paar Teller, die sie in die Spüle stellte. "Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen." Dieser Satz sollte jede Mum fröhlich machen, zu wissen, dass ein Kind von seinem Dad geliebt wurde, aber diese Worte taten Hermines Herz weh. Sie wusste, dass, so lange wie Miranda hier war, es Ron nicht möglich war, sehr viel Zeit mit Hannah zu verbringen.

_Oder mit mir, wenn wir schon dabei sind._

Hermine seufzte und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. _"Aguamenti!_", sagte sie und Wasser kam aus der Spitze und auf die schmutzigen Teller. Das Abendessen war schwierig gewesen, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können. So lange Ron da war konnte Miranda nicht mehr tun, als Hermine böse Blicke zuwerfen.

Als Hermine Molly mit den Tellern und Gläsern half, kam ihr ein Gedanke. "Molly, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Sie schaute nicht vom Trocknen einer von Hannahs Flaschen auf und erwiderte: "Natürlich, Liebes."

"Stimmt es, dass das Shepherds Pie Rezept ein altes Familienrezept ist?"

"Meine Mum hatte es von ihrer Mum bekommen und ihre Mum von ihrer Mum. Also ja, ich möchte, dass es in der Familie bleibt.", erwiderte Molly und stellte die Flasche auf das Regal über der Spüle.

Hermine zerfurchte ihre Augenbrauen und drehte sich zu der älteren Hexe um. "Du hast mir das Rezept letztes Jahr gegeben.", sagte sie und ihr Herz schwoll an.

"Ich weiß.", sagte Molly und schaute Hermine mit einem wissenden Lächeln an.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg nach oben und ihr war, als schwebte sie auf Wolke sieben. Sie hatte sich noch nie so akzeptiert oder geliebt gefühlt. Sie ging an Arthur vorbei, der in seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen war, mit Krumbein in seinem Schoß und sie war fast in ihrem Zimmer, als sie gegen jemanden stieß.

"Oh, das tut mir Leid.", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte eine weitere Person auf den Stufen nicht bemerkt.

"Das wird es noch."

Hermine sah auf und blickte zu Miranda, die sie anstarrte, mit den Händen in den Hüften.

"Entschuldige bitte?", fragte Hermine.

"Stell dich nicht dumm, ich weiß, dass du Ronald für dich haben willst.", sagte Miranda. "Denkst du, du kannst ihn _mir_ wegnehmen?"

Hermine wurde rosa und erwiderte scharf: "Ron und ich sind schon seit langem getrennt." Sie ging weiter nach oben, damit sie Mirandas Größe erreichen konnte.

"Ich wollte nur, dass du dich daran erinnerst.", warnte Miranda in bedrohlichem Ton.

"Nur wenn du dich daran erinnerst, dass Ron eine Tochter hat.", sagte Hermine und fühlte sich durch das Gespräch mit Molly vor ein paar Minuten mutiger.

"Oh, _natürlich_, du würdest mich das nicht vergessen lassen, oder?", fragte Miranda sarkastisch. "Ich habe euch zwei draußen gesehen... du hast dich ihm praktisch an den Hals geworfen. Widerlich." Miranda zog eine Grimasse was Hermines Courage dazu brachte noch zu wachsen. Wenn Miranda einen auf schmutzig machen würde, Hermine wusste, wo sie sie treffen konnte.

"Er schien es nicht zu beachten.", erwiderte sie und stemmte eine Hand aus Nachahmung in ihre Hüfte.

"Ja, nun,", sagte Miranda und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich grausam. "Er hat wahrscheinlich Mitleid mit dir. Nach allem hat er ein _Leben_..."

Hermine atmete tief ein. _Zähl bis fünf_, hatte ihre Mutter ihr gesagt, wenn sie in der Grundschule tyrannisiert worden war. _Zähl bis fünf und geh weg. Sie können dich nicht verletzen, wenn du standhaft bleibst. _"Ich weiß, dass er das hat. Aber sein _Leben _schließt seine Tochter mit ein."

Die andere Hexe lachte. "Du kannst aufhören, die Tochterkarte auszuspielen. Ronald wird nicht darauf hereineinfallen.", sagte sie und strich sich ihr glattes Haar mit einer Hand zurück. "Du bist bloß irgendeine Nutte, die er geschwängert und dann verlassen hat."

_Eins..._

Sie würde nichts erwidern. Das war es, was Miranda von ihr wollte: Zurückzuschlagen, etwas scheußliches sagen, damit sie, Miranda, etwas hatte, was sie Ron später erzählen konnte. Nein, Hermine würde standhaft bleiben.

"Er trennte sich nach ein paar Monaten Abwesenheit von dir! Und dann, als er herausfand, dass er ein Kind hat, was hat er getan? Er kam zu mir gerannt."

_Zwei..._

"In Amerika hat mir Ron erzählt, wie du die beste deines Jahrgangs in Hogwarts warst. Schulsprecherin mit den meisten Z.A.G.s und U.T.Z.en.", fuhr Miranda fort. "_Schlauste Hexe ihres Alters." _Sie lachte wieder und beobachtete Hermine sorgfältig, ob sie etwas erwidern würde, was nicht passierte. Das einzige Zeichen von Bewegung war Hermines zuckende Hand.

_Drei..._

_Reagier nicht drauf..._

"Ich habe ihm fast geglaubt, bis wir hierher gekommen sind und ich gesehen habe, was für eine Versagerin du bist." Sie schaute an Hermine auf und ab, Abscheu lag in ihrem Blick. "Schwanger kaum einen Monat nach Hogwarts! Alleinerziehende Mutter mit zwanzig Jahren. Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, wie deine heiß geliebte Tochter in der Schule sein wird."

_Vier.._

_Bleib stark Hermine. Du kannst das._

"Sie wird vielleicht wie du und der Hogwartsbesen werden; jeder wird einen Ritt haben. Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter, und - "

Hermine fand nie heraus, was Miranda als nächstes sagen würde, weil ihre Hand Mirandas Wange traf.

Hermine atmete schwer und starrte Miranda mit so viel Hass und Abscheu an, dass es ihr egal war, was sie getan hatte. "Wie kannst du es nur _wagen_! Wenn du _noch einmal _so über meine Tochter redest, du dreckige Nutte..." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Mirandas Brust. "Das _wirst _du zurückbekommen. Du hast vielleicht Aurorenerfahrung, aber ich habe _Lebens_erfahrung."

Hermine Herz klopfte so schnell, dass sie es hören konnte. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab weiterhin fest in der Hand und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Mirandas Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Angst und Furcht. Ihre Hand strich über die gerötete Haut und ihr Blick fiel nach unten. Sie überlegte hart. Langsam schaute sie Hermine triumphierend an.

Die nächsten Worte, die aus ihrem Mund kamen, jagten Hermine einen Kälteschauer über den Rücken und brachten sie dazu, ihren Zauberstab sinken zu lassen.

"Warte bis Ronald davon erfährt."

* * *

**A/N: **Das war das siebte Kapitel. Es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich musste noch an anderen Sachen weiterschreiben und wollte eigentlich gestern einen Übersetzungsmarathon einlegen, aber ich musste wegen meinem Knie noch zum Arzt und das hat dann gedauert... ich bin erst am Abend dazu gekommen und war bis Mitternacht fertig, aber schon viel zu müde, um es noch einmal auf Fehler zu überprüfen.

Ich finde es schade, dass die Reviews zurückgegangen sind und anscheinend weniger Leute diese FF lesen, was mich zum Überlegen bringt, ob ich überhaupt noch weitermachen soll, weil es genauso viel Zeit kostet, etwas zu übersetzen, wie etwas zu schreiben, und die Zeit kann man auch anders verwenden.

Also, ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und dass ihr mir dieses Mal vielleicht wieder etwas mehr Reviews geben werdet.


	8. Verflucht

**Verflucht**

Nachdem Hermine diese verhängnisvollen Worte von Miranda gehört hatte, zog sie sich so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie lag wach in ihrem Bett und überlegte sich die verschiedensten Szenen, wie Ron die Neuigkeiten, dass sie Miranda geschlagen hatte, aufnahm und wie sie, Hermine, erklären konnte, warum sie das getan hatte.

Jetzt, alleine in ihrem Schlafzimmer, versuchte Hermine sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie zu Ron sagen würde, aber seltsamerweise endeten alle diese Möglichkeiten damit, dass sie auf dem Küchentisch lag und Ron leidenschaftlich küsste, der sich ungezwungen von Miranda getrennt hatte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Fakt war, dass Miranda sie provoziert hatte. Hermine war in eine Ecke gedrängt worden, war es wirklich ihr Fehler, dass sie darauf herein gefallen war? Hermine überlegte, was für einen Engel Miranda spielen würde, wenn sie Ron erklärte, was passiert war und fragte sich, ob es eine Version gab, die kein Fünkchen Wahrheit beinhaltete.

Aber dann, wie könnte Miranda erklären, warum Hermine sie geschlagen hatte ohne zu erwähnen, was sie gesagt hatte? "_Oh, Ronald, alles was ich gesagt habe war, dass sie ein Stück Toilettenpapier am Schuh kleben hatte und dann hat sie mich ohne jeden Grund geschlagen!_" Nein, das würde einfach nicht funktionieren.

Was auch immer gesagt _worden war, _der springende Punkt war, dass Hermine Miranda geschlagen hatte und das war wahrscheinlich alles, was Ron sehen würde.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie zu seinem Zimmer gehen und diese Sache noch vor dem Morgen aus der Welt schaffen sollte. Aber dann würde bestimmt Miranda da sein und Hermine wollte allein mit Ron sprechen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Ron wohl eine ganze Weile brauchen würde, um sich zu beruhigen bevor er vernünftig mit ihr reden konnte.

Nein, sie würde bis morgen warten, wenn sich die Wogen hoffentlich geglättet hatten. Hermine bemerkte plötzlich, wie müde und erleichtert sie war, dass Ron bis Morgen warten musste, um mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Hannah schlief schon geräuschvoll und Hermine machte auch sich bettfertig.

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht wachte Hermine früh auf und nahm Hannah zum Frühstück mit. Noch nicht einmal Molly, die morgens die Erste und abends die Letzte war, war schon auf, was Hermine viel Zeit gab bevor Ron wahrscheinlich aus dem Bett krabbeln würde.

Als Hannah ihr Porridge aß, holte Hermine ein Pergament und eine Feder von einer der Kommoden und schrieb schnell:

_Ich habe Miranda geschlagen._

_-Hermine_

Sie seufzte und ging zum Fenster hinüber, das sie öffnete und somit Pig erlaubte, hineinzuhüpfen, der einen Wurm gefangen hatte. Hermine befestigte die Nachricht an Pigs Fuß und hielt die Eule in der Hand.

"Bring das bitte zum Grimmauld Platz und gib es Harry.", erklärte sie und entließ den kleinen Vogel, den sie noch beobachtete, bis er verschwunden war. Hermine musste nicht mehr in dem Brief schreiben, Harry würde bestimmt geradewegs hierher kommen.

Als sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzte, verzauberte Hermine ein Messer, damit es ein Stück Toast butterte.

Sobald Ginny ihr Frühstück beendet hatte, schob Hermine sie nach oben und schnappte sich auch Harry, der ein paar Minuten später kam.

"Wie hat es sich angefühlt?"

Hermine, die durch Ginnys Zimmer schritt, stoppte und schaute mit weißem Gesicht den Rotschopf an. "Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Ich hätte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren dürfen."

_Und trotzdem, es hat sich so gut angefühlt. Sie hat es verdient._

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du es getan hast.", sagte Ginny und schaute ihre Freundin voller Bewunderung an.

"Ich schon.", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Ginny auf ihr Bett. "Ich war da, als sie Malfoy geschlagen hat." Ein träumerisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich an den Nachmittag erinnerte. "Und außerdem hattest du jedes Recht dazu, nach all den Sachen, die sie über Hannah gesagt hat.", fügte er hinzu und schaute auf ein Foto, das auf dem Beistelltisch stand und Hermine, Ginny und Hannah beim spielen im Park zeigte.

"Stimmt, aber ich hätte es trotzdem nicht tun dürfen.", sagte Hermine.

"Miranda wollte eine Reaktion von dir haben. Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass du zurückschlägst.", erklärte Ginny.

"Aber wenn ich von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Schlag ausgehe, glaube ich nicht, dass sie das erwartet hat.", sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, zog die Knie an und seufzte. "Was glaubt ihr wie Ron es aufnehmen wird?" Sie schaute ihre beiden Freunde hoffnungsvoll an, die bedenkliche Blicke austauschten.

"Ähm...", murmelte Harry. "Nun, du kennst Ron..."

Mit einem Schluchzer legte Hermine den Kopf auf ihre Knie. Sie fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Sie hatte endlich etwas getan, was sie schon seit Tagen tun wollte; sie hatte bewiesen, dass sie kein Schwächling war oder jemand, den man herumschubsen konnte - und Mirandas Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar gewesen.

Wie auch immer, Rons Reaktion würde keine gute sein. Hermine konnte schon das Geschrei, die Beschimpfungen und die Bitterkeit hören. Hermine wusste, dass es falsch war, was sie getan hatte, aber Miranda war auch nicht im Recht. Sein Ärger konnte nicht einseitig sein.

Hermine fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie sah auf und bemerkte Ginny, die neben ihr kniete. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sie Hermines Gefühle nachempfinden konnte.

"Es wird alles gut. Du musst nicht weinen.", flüsterte Ginny. Hermine, die nicht realisiert hatte, dass sie weinte, trocknete ihre Augen und stand auf. "Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Ginny.

"Das Warten bringt mich um. Ich muss jetzt mit ihm sprechen.", erklärte Hermine, warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel, bevor sie zur Tür ging, sicher, dass sie Harry und Ginny mit dem gleichen Gefühl verließ: Das würde nicht gut gehen.

Hermine ging die Treppen sehr langsam runter und hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest, während sie auf irgendein Geräusch von Ron lauschte. Als sie das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte, konnte sie Stimmen aus der Küche hören.

"Es gibt nichts was ich wirklich tun kann, um ehrlich zu sein.", sagte die Stimme einer entnervten Molly Weasley.

Vorsichtig spähte Hermine um die Ecke, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie sah Miranda, die mit Molly am Tisch saß, auf dem ein Erste-Hilfe-Kasten lag, während Ron mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Fenster stand. Hermine vermutete bei Rons Körperhaltung, dass er die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt hatte.

Molly hielt Mirandas Gesicht mit einer Hand, auf dem eine leuchtend rote Schramme erschienen war, während sie die Stirn runzelte.

"Sind Sie sicher? Es tut _sehr _weh.", wimmerte Miranda und zuckte kurz zusammen, als ihre Augen zu Ron huschten, der sich immer noch nicht umgedreht hatte.

"Ich bin seit über dreißig Jahren Mutter und habe schon mehr Schnittwunden, Prellungen und illegale Sprüche gesehen als du warme Abendessen hattest.", erklärte Molly und ihre normalerweise so sanfte Stimme war voll von Frustration. "Also ja, ich bin mir sicher."

Molly ließ ihre Hand sinken und Miranda legte die Stirn in Falten.

_Enttäuscht, dass ich ihr nicht mehr Schaden zugefügt habe, den sie Ron zeigen kann. Gut, dass ich wie ein Mädchen geschlagen habe._

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes kehrte der Erste-Hilfe-Kasten auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz in dem höchsten Regal zurück. Molly stand auf und strich die Falten ihrer Schürze glatt. "Ich denke wir sind fertig, denn ich kenne ein kleines Mädchen, dessen Kleidung gebügelt werden muss."

Hermine sprang zurück, als Molly ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zu erklären, aber bevor sie überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte, hob Molly die Hand.

"Ich habe Mirandas Seite gehört, wie lückenhaft sie auch sein mag, und ich möchte deine hören, aber ich denke, Ron will sie zuerst hören.", sagte Molly und ihre gütigen Augen waren voller Mitgefühl.

Hermine strich sich über den Kopf. "Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich hier."

"Hannah ist in Arthurs Stuhl eingeschlafen, also werdet ihr wahrscheinlich für ungefähr eine Stunde ungestört sein.", erklärte Molly und nickte mit ihrem Kopf hinter Hermine, wo die kleinste Weasley es sich in einem gestrickten Überwurf gemütlich gemacht hatte, während ihr Daumen in ihrem Mund war.

"Danke.", sagte Hermine und strich ihr Haar zurück, als ihren Lippen ein kleines Lächeln entschlüpfte.

"Ich denke Ginny weiß, was wirklich passiert ist?", fragte Molly spontan. Als Hermine nickte, fügte die ältere Hexe hinzu: "Ich werde schauen, ob sie auch etwas zu bügeln hat, wenn ich das schon mit Hannahs Sachen mache."

Nachdem Molly gegangen war, atmete Hermine tief durch und ging in die Küche, wo sie Ron alleine am Tisch sitzen sah, der eindeutig auf sie wartete. Er starrte sie an, seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. Sein Zauberstab lang achtlos auf dem Tisch, der Handgriff auf der anderen Seite _(A/N: Der Teil war mir im Englischen leider nicht ganz klar.) _Hermine wollte auf die Gefahren aufmerksam machen, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck stoppte sie. Offensichtlich war er jetzt zum Reden bereit. Sie vergaß den Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Ron zu sagen hatte.

"Nun?", fragte er kurzangebunden, während seine Augen ihre nicht verließen.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und schob einen Stuhl zurück, damit sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte. "Wo ist Miranda?", fragte sie und ignorierte den durchdringenden Blick, den Ron ihr zuwarf.

"Sie ist in die Winkelgasse gegangen, um sich eine _Knochenprellungssalbe _für ihr Gesicht zu holen. Es sieht so aus, als hätte sie jemand geschlagen. Hast du eine Idee, wer es gewesen sein könnte?" Hermine wusste, dass diese Frage rhetorisch war, aber Rons Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr, dass er eine Antwort wollte.

"Ich kann das erklären.", begann Hermine, atmete tief durch und war bereit, ihre Seite wiederzugeben.

"Du kannst erklären, warum du eine unschuldige Person geschlagen hast?"

"Unschuldig? Nach all den Dingen, die sie zu mir gesagt hat?", sagte Hermine entgeistert. Sie hob die Augenbrauen und beobachtete Ron sorgfältig, ob sie irgendein Zeichen von Sarkasmus entdecken konnte. "Was genau hat sie gesagt, das passiert ist?"

Ron leckte sich über die Lippen und wurde rot, als er anfing zu sprechen. "Sie hat gesagt, dass du auf sie eifersüchtig bist... eifersüchtig, weil du immer - immer noch - "

"Immer noch was?", hakte Hermine nach.

"In mich verliebt bist.", beendete Ron leise den Satz.

Hermine starrte ihn sprachlos an.

_Ich bin vielleicht noch in ihn verliebt, aber ich bin definitiv nicht eifersüchtig auf dieses Flittchen._

Rons Gesicht war unleserlich, aber Hermine meinte etwas Sehnsucht in seinen Augen zu erkennen - Sehnsucht nach der Wahrheit.

"Hat sie dir erzählt, was sie zu mir gesagt hat?", fragte sie und vermied das vorherige Argument. Das Letzte was sie brauchte war, dass Ron ihre unerwiderten Gefühle herausfand.

"Nun nein... sie hat nur gesagt, dass du eifersüchtig warst und sie aus Groll geschlagen hast.", sagte Ron finster. "Warum, was hat sie gesagt?"

Den Blick vermeidend schaute Hermine ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hannah aufgewacht war und jetzt mit einem Puzzlestück spielte. Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch, bevor sie sich wieder zu Ron drehte.

"Am Anfang wollte sie mich nur ärgern... sie hat gesagt - sie hat gesagt, dass ich kein Leben habe..."

"Das war alles?"

"Nein. Sie hat das angedeutet, weil ich eine jugendliche Mutter war, eine_Lebedame_.", sagte Hermine und beobachtete Ron aufmerksam. "Aber weil ich auf ihre Beleidigungen nicht reagiert habe, hat sie gesagt... sie hat gesagt, dass Hannah später eine... eine Hure wie ich werden würde - Ron, sie hat unsere Tochter eine Hure genannt."

Als Hermine erklärt hatte, was Miranda ihr gesagt hatte, rauschte Wut durch ihren Körper. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie das gesagt hatte, aber jetzt musste sie Hannahs Vater davon erzählen.

Rons Augen weiteten sich und seine Lippen formten ein 'o'. Er starrte Hermine einige Momente an und versuchte zu begreifen, was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte. "Du hast dich wahrscheinlich verhört.", sagte er leise, als der Schock nachließ. "Sie würde das nicht sagen... wie kannst _du _sowas sagen?"

Auch wenn sie erwartet hatte, dass Ron ihr nicht glauben würde, klappte ihr Mund trotzdem auf, weil sie verwundert war, wie schnell Ron Miranda in Schutz nahm.

"Ron, ich weiß es klingt schrecklich, aber ich schwöre, ich sage dir die Wahrheit.", sagte Hermine, aus ihrer Stimme war ein Hauch von Verzweiflung heraus zu hören. Sie starrte Ron an und wartete auf eine Antwort, während eine ihrer Hände mit ihrer Bluse spielte.

"Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du versuchen würdest, mich gegen sie aufzuhetzen...", erwiderte Ron, nicht sicher, was er sonst sagen sollte. Er schaute Hermine mit leichtem Misstrauen an.

"_Merlin."_, sagte Hermine genervt. "Glaubst wirklich, dass ich sie geschlagen hätte, wenn ich keinen wirklich sehr guten Grund gehabt hätte? Sie hat unsere Tochter beleidigt, Ron! Ich gebe zu, dass Gewalt nicht die richtige Antwort ist und ich bin auch nicht stolz auf das, was ich getan habe aber ich verspreche, dass ich nicht lüge!"

Hermine atmete durch und legte eine ihrer Hände auf Rons. Sie starrte ihn ohne zu blinzeln an und hoffte, dass er anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruckes die Wahrheit sehen konnte.

Seine Augen verengten sich und er zog seine Hand zurück. "Oh, du lügst nicht? Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Du hast schon früher gelogen, aber Miranda nicht!"

Sie fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand in den Magen geschlagen und ihr Mund öffnete sich erstaunt. Sie dachte, nachdem was zwischen ihm und Harry in ihrem vierten Jahr passiert war, hätte Ron gelernt, seinen Freunden zu vertrauen, aber nein.

"Ich habe nur gelogen um dich zu beschützen.", protestierte Hermine, um seine Ablehnung auszustechen und auch ihre Seite zu betrachten. "Aber jetzt lüge ich nicht. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so etwas schreckliches sagen würde - "

"Die Tatsache, dass ich eine Tochter habe, für zwei Jahre zu verheimlichen ist mich beschützen!", brüllte Ron und sprang auf, sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn. Sein Arm fegte seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch, welcher über den Fußboden und außer Sichtweite rollte.

"Ja! Das war es!" Hermine stand auf, um dem temperamentvollen Rotschopf von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen. "Wie oft willst du mir das noch vorwerfen? Ich habe das getan, damit du eine Zukunft hast - eine Kariere! Etwas, dem ich momentan nicht meine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen kann."

Hermine atmete tief durch. _Er wird dieses Thema den Rest unseres Lebens anschneiden, das kann ich fühlen._

"Ron, _bitte._", sagte Hermine flehend. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und schienen zu glänzen. "Wir sprechen nicht darüber, was ich in der Vergangenheit getan habe. Wir sprechen über Miranda und darüber, was sie gesagt hat und warum ich sie geschlagen habe. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich es genieße, dir das zu sagen? Weil das nämlich nicht so ist."

"Warum hast du es mir dann gesagt?", rief Ron und fuhr sich frustriert durch seine roten Haare.

_Er macht Witze, oder? Er fragt mich doch nicht ernsthaft, warum ich ihm das erzähle._

Sie blinzelte ungläubig und machte ein entrüstetes Geräusch.

"Lass mich überlegen.", sagte Hermine und rieb sich ihr Kinn, so, als wäre sie tief in Gedanken versunken. "Oh, ja, _weil du gefragt hast_!", schrie sie zurück und ballte die Fäuste. "Du wolltest wissen, warum ich deine heiß geliebte Miranda geschlagen habe und ich habe es dir gesagt! Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass du zu blöd bist um zu erkennen, dass deine Freundin eine schlechte Wahl ist"

Ron spürte bei dieser Bemerkung einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust, aber er ließ es Hermine nicht sehen und strich sich zur Beruhigung über den Kopf, bevor er fragte: "Wenn ich so blöd bin, warum bist du dann mit mir ausgegangen?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hart und sein Ton ernst.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. _Oh, Merlin, wie kann er das nur fragen? Das ist schlimmer geworden, als ich dachte... oh..._

Ron säuberte seinen Umhang, um sich zur Ruhe zu bringen. Plötzlich sagte er: "Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du sie nicht magst?"

"Ich mag sie nicht.", antwortete Hermine und knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Bitte. Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

"AHA!", rief Ron und zeigte triumphal mit dem Finger auf Hermine. "Ich _wusste _es. Du hasst sie und deshalb spielst du Spielchen mit ihr!"

_Dieser... dieser unglaubliche Idiot._

Sie starrte Ron an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre und rieb sich mit ihren Fingern über die Schläfen. "Ich gebe dich wirklich auf.", erwiderte sie, ihr Magen sank nach unten, als sie niedergeschlagen seufzte. Sie schaute zu Ron, der siegessicher und erleichtert wirkte, und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Du bist unglaublich... wenn du zu stur bist, um zu verstehen, warum ich Hannah geheim gehalten, zu engstirnig, um meine Seite zu verstehen und zu blind, um zu sehen, dass ich dich lie - "

Bevor Hermine ihren Satz beenden konnte, unterbrach sie ein hohes Quietschen.

Hannah lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Küchenfußboden, Rons Zauberstab neben sich.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig, das war vielleicht eine schwere Geburt, kann ich euch sagen. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, diesen Teil und den nächsten am Wochenende zu übersetzen, aber mein Bildschirm war kaputt und ich konnte meinen Computer deshalb nicht benutzen, weshalb ich erst gestern Abend mit der Übersetzung angefangen habe. 

Ich danke euch sehr für die Reviews, die mir zeigen, dass euch meine Geschichte wohl doch gefällt. Ich bitte euch sehr, mir doch wieder eins zu schreiben, damit ich weiß, dass das auch weiterhin so bleibt, denn ich übersetze diese FF ja nicht für mich, ich hab sie auf Englisch, sondern vor allem für euch und jeder einzelne Autor wird mir Recht geben, wenn ich sage, dass Reviews einen sehr ermutigen können und es einen immer freut, wenn man weiß, dass euch die FF gefällt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass alle, die mir für das letzte Kapitel ein Review geschrieben haben, es wieder tun. Ich bin noch ganz geschockt von der hohen Anzahl. 13 Stück! Hab ich noch nie bekommen, vielen Dank. Vielleicht schaffen wir das auch beim nächsten Kapitel.

Wie es aussieht, werde ich wohl weitermachen, also freut euch auf weitere Kapitel. Die Original-FF hat dreizehn Kapitel und ist jetzt abgeschlossen, aber es gibt noch einen Zusatzteil, den ich wahrscheinlich auch noch übersetzen werde.

_leonie: _Danke für deine Erklärung, was den Sheperds Pie betrifft, hab mir schon etwas in der Art gedacht.


	9. St Mungos

**St Mungos**

Als die Farbe aus Rons Gesicht verschwunden war, schauten seine Augen von Hannahs bewusstlosen Körper zu dem Zauberstab, den sie mit ihrer kleinen Hand umklammert hatte - _seinen _Zauberstab. _Wie zum Teufel hat sie meinen Zauberstab gekriegt? Ich würde sie nie damit spielen lassen! _Er blickte zu Hermine, die aussah, als würde sie sich auf der untergehenden Titanic befinden.

Er sah zurück zu Hannah, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er erinnerte sich, dass seine Mum einen Notfall Portschlüssel in einem der Schränke hatte, der sie geradewegs zum St Mungos bringen würde. Während sich in seinem Kopf ein Plan formte eilte er zum Tresen und durchsuchte grob den ersten Schrank.

"R - Ron, was tust du - ?"

"Hermine, steht nicht einfach nur rum! Wickel sie in etwas ein! Oh, und nimm meinen Zauberstab. Beeil dich!", sagte Ron, holte ein Muggelthermometer heraus und studierte es sorgfälltig.

Das man Fred und George als Brüder hatte, bedeutete, dass Ron seine Eltern schon oft zum Magischen Krankenhaus begleitet hatte. Bilder von seiner Mutter, die das Ende des Thermometers in ihren Mund steckte, erschienen vor Rons innerem Auge und plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie der Notfall Portschlüssel funktionierte.

Er schnappte sich schnell eine Feder und ein Pergament aus dem selben Schrank und kritzelte eine kurze Notiz hin.

_Mum, Harry und Ginny: Hannah ist verletzt. Bringe sie mit Hermine ins Krankenhaus. Wir sehen uns dort - keine Panik - Ron._

Hermine kam Momente später in die Küche, mit Rons Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche und Hannah in einen Umhang eingewickelt. Ihr Gesicht war fast nur weiß und es schien sie zu schütteln. Ron überwältigte ein Gefühl von väterlicher Verantwortung und er realisierte, dass er weiterhin das Kommando übernehmen musste. Er atmete tief durch, ging rasch hinüber, um Hannah zu halten und steckte das Thermometer in seinen Mund.

Mit seiner freien Hand hielt er den Portschlüssel, damit Hermine das andere Ende fassen konnte und sofort spürten sie den bekannten Ruck an ihrem Nabel. Kurz darauf landeten sie mit einem _klong _auf ihren Füßen mitten in der beschäftigten Eingangshalle des St Mungos.

Ron hastete zum Empfangsschalter, während er den Portschlüssel in seiner Tasche verstaute. Hermine folgte ihm langsam und sah immer noch so aus, als stünde sie unter Schock.

Sie fanden sich hinter einem Warlock wieder, der der Hexe hinter dem Tresen von einem Ausschlag erzählte, während er sich ekelerregend am Bauch kratzte.

"Ich denke es war der Trank, den mir meine Enkelin gegeben hat, sie sagte, es sei Tee, beim Merlin!", erzählte er der Rezeptzionistin.

"Das ist eine nette Geschichte.", sagte die Hexe mit einem ironischen Lächeln. "Aber können Sie nicht lesen? Dritter Stock!"

Ron trat an den Schreibtisch heran, als der Warlock die Schlange verließ. Er sprach überraschend ruhig und gefasst. "Meine Tochter hat meinen Zauberstab gefunden und ich - wir denken, sie hat sich verzaubert oder verhext oder sowas."

Hermine schluchzte kurz und strich Hannah eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Vierter Stock; Fluchschäden.", informierte sie die Hexe lässig. Ron bemerkte, dass ihre Augen zu der Monatsausgabe der _Hexenwoche _wanderten, bevor sie das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte.

"Ähm - danke.", erwiderte Ron, schnappte sich Hermines Hand und stürmte zum Lift. Hermine schluchzte leise und Ron fühlte, wie sie seine Hand leicht drückte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie im vierten Stock angekommen waren und die Tafel von einer der Türen lasen, auf der stand: _Heilerin Galena Asa, Chefin der Fluchschäden. _Darunter war ein Stück Pergament, das den Leser dazu aufforderte, es mit dem Zauberstab anzutippen, damit ein Assistent kommen könnte.

Ron drehte sich wegen seinem Zauberstab zu Hermine, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie ihn schon bereit hielt. Sie schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und war nun hinter der Tür auf der Suche nach jemandem, der ihnen helfen könnte. Ron nahm sich seinen Zauberstab, tippte zweimal gegen das Pergament und murmelte Hermine zu, dass sie sich setzen sollte, während sie auf den Heiler warteten.

"Hier, lass mich sie halten. Deine Arme müssen müde sein.", sagte Hermine und streckte ihre Hände aus, um ihre Tochter zu nehmen. Ron schaute auf das Gesicht des Kindes, das immer noch so friedlich aussah. Er gab sie Hermine vorsichtig, die einen weiteren Schluchzer zurückhalten musste.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine große dunkelhäutige Hexe in einer limonengrünen Robe trat heraus, ein Klemmbrett in der einen, einen Zauberstab in der anderen Hand. "Was haben Sie denn für ein Problem?" Ihre Stimme war beruhigend und ihre Augen freundlich.

"Unsere Tochter - sie hat meinen Zauberstab gefunden... er muss runtergefallen sein und sie hat ihn aufgehoben. Wir denken sie hat sich verzaubert.", erklärte Ron. Hermine stand auf und ging zu ihnen, während sie ihr Baby langsam in ihren Armen wiegte.

Die Heilerin warf einen Blick auf Hannah und nickte verstehend. "Nun, Mr..."

"Weasley, Ron Weasley."

"Nun Mr Weasley, so wie es jetzt aussieht, hat sie keine Schmerzen. Wenn Sie mir bitte beide folgen würden, dann kann ich sie untersuchen.", sagte Heilerin Asa und zeigte auf die Tür hinter sich.

"Ron, warte.", sagte Hermine, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, in das Zimmer zu gehen. "Einer von uns muss hier auf deine Mum warten. Sie wird schon krank vor Sorge sein."

Zögernd trat Ron zurück. Was würde er da drin ohne Hermine für eine Hilfe sein? Die Heilerin war dazu verpflichtet, sich über Hannahs vorigen Gesundheitszustand zu informieren, etwas, worüber Ron nichts wusste. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, was Hannahs Lieblingsessen war.

"Du gehst rein; du weißt mehr über sie als ich." Es laut zu sagen brachte ihn dazu, innerlich zusammen zu zucken.

"Bist du sicher?"

Ron nickte und setzte sich auf den Platz, auf dem Hermine vorher gesessen hatte.

Die Heilerin hielt die Tür auf und sagte: "Hier lang, Mrs Weasley.", bevor eine errötete Hermine in den Raum eilte. Die Heilerin drehte sich nochmal zu Ron um, bevor sie Hermine folgte und fügte hinzu: "Es wird alles in Ordnung sein, Ihre Frau kann Ihnen später alles erklären." Dann verschwand die Heilerin und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Bei diesen Worten erschien ein komisches hochhebendes Gefühl in Rons Brust, das ihn sich merkwürdig fühlen ließ. Als er Schritte hörte, wischte er das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht und drehte sich um. Seine Mum marschierte auf ihn zu, sein Dad, Harry und Ginny folgten ihr auf dem Fuße.

"_Ron!"_, weinte Molly und wedelte mit der Notiz in ihrer Hand. "Warum hast du mich nicht gerufen?" Ihre Augen waren rot und das Stück Pergament sah zerrissen aus, so, als ob sie es auf dem Weg hierher zu sehr umklammert hatte.

"Es war keine Zeit dafür.", antwortete Ron lahm.

"Die Notiz hat nicht gesagt, was passiert ist, nur das es einen Unfall gab.", sagte Arthur, nahm sich das Pergament von seiner Frau und verstaute es. Dann half er ihr auf einen Stuhl.

"Sie hat sich verzaubert oder sowas.", sagte Ron und vermied es, jemanden aus seiner Familie anzublicken.

"Wie hat sie einen Zauberstab bekommen?", fragte Ginny. Als er aufsah bemerkte Ron, dass Harry einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Er schüttelte das ab und erwiderte:

"Mein... mein Zauberstab. Er war auf dem Tisch... ich weiß nicht... er muss runtergefallen sein oder sonst was... ich hab es nicht gesehen." Ron massierte sich behutsam seinen Nacken und fühlte sich schuldig, dass sein Zauberstab das ganze ausgelöst hatte.

"Es war nicht dein Fehler.", sagte Harry, als ob er die Gedanken seines Freundes gelesen hatte.

"Ich weiß.", erwiderte Ron und lächelte leicht. "Sie ist da drin - ", er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Behandlungsraum, "- mit Hermine momentan. Aber die Heilerin glaubt, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie will sie nur durchchecken."

"Das ist gut.", sagte Ginny beruhigend und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter.

_Merlin!... Ich kann hier nicht mit ihnen warten, ich werde noch verrückt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit Hermine zusammen sein... im Behandlungsraum! Mit Hermine zusammen im Behandlungsraum._

"Hey, Ron, warum holen wir uns nicht alle etwas zu trinken.", sagte Arthur und warf seinem Sohn einen sonderbaren Blick zu. "Kaffee für alle?" Nach einer Auswahl von Nicken folgte Ron seinem Dad zum anderen Ende des Korridors, wo ein großer Tresen stand, auf dem ein Stück Pergament lag.

Nachdem er das Pergament gelesen hatte, sagte Arthur klar: "Zwei Kaffee mit jeweils einem Stück Zucker, einer mit drei Stück, und zwei ohne, bitte." Fünf Plastikbecher erschienen auf dem Tresen, alle enthielten heißen Kaffee. "Glaubst du, dass Hermine etwas möchte?", fragte Arthur und drehte sich zu Ron.

"Was? Oh, ein Goldlackwasser, vielleicht.", erwiderte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

"Richtig - und ein Goldlackwasser.", wiederholte Arthur für den Tresen, als ein sechster Becher erschien. Anstatt die Becher zu den anderen schweben zu lassen, wandte er sich zu seinem Sohn um, sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich. "Nun, wir sollten mal eine kleine Unterhaltung führen, bevor wir zurückgehen.", sagte er, nahm sein eigenes Getränk und nippte daran.

"Worüber?", fragte Ron leise. Er hatte das Gefühl eine Lektion über das Elternsein zu bekommen. _Ich bin erst seit einer Woche ein Elternteil, er fragt sich vielleicht, was ich als nächstes tun werde._

"Deine Mutter macht sich Sorgen um dich.", gab Arthur zu und reichte Ron einen Becher. Als er den unruhigen Blick in dem Gesicht seines Sohnes bemerkte, fuhr er fort. "Sie hat beide Seiten von dem 'Zwischenfall' zwischen Hermine und Miranda gehört, genau wie ich. Sie ist besorgt - wir beide sind es - darüber, welcher Seite _du _glauben wirst."

Ron legte die Stirn in Falten als die Erkenntnis ihn traf. _Ich muss eine Seite wählen... ich muss der einen oder der anderen Geschichte glauben. _Der Ärger und die Verwirrung, die sein Gehirn benebelt hatten, als er herausgefunden hatte, was zwischen Miranda und Hermine passiert war, gefolgt von seinem Streit mit Hermine und Hannahs Unfall, hatten ihm gar nicht in den Sinn kommen lassen, dass er sich auf eine Seite stellen musste. Der Gedanke verängstigte ihn: Welche Seite er auch auswählte, er würde eine der Frauen in seinem Leben verlieren.

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht.", gestand Ron. "Wem glaubst du?"

Arthur schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Oh, nein, das musst du für dich selber entscheiden. Ich kann dir nicht meine Antwort sagen und ich habe mich versichert, dass dir deine Mutter auch nicht ihre geben wird.", sagte sein Vater listig.

"Aber wie kann ich das tun?", fragte Ron entnervt. Er stellte sein Getränk ab und fuhr sich durch sein unordentliches Haar. "Ich vertraue beiden. Ich kenne Miranda seit zwei Jahren und wir hatte nie irgendwelche größere Probleme. Sie ist eine der nettesten Personen, die ich je getroffen habe, sie ist schlau und hilfsbereit und ein brillianter Auror. Sie ist einer meiner besten Freunde."

_Außerdem ist sie wunderschön und wir haben nicht sechs Jahre gebraucht, um zusammen zu kommen..._

"Und Hermine?", forschte Arthur nach und hob seine Augenbrauen.

Ron atmete aus. "Nun, wir hatten unsere Differenzen, aber... ich _kenne _Hermine. Sie würde nicht wegen so etwas lügen.", erwiderte er.

_Obwohl, sie hat wegen Hannah gelogen... aber zählt das wirklich als Lüge? Es ist nicht so, dass sie mir geschrieben und gesagt hat _'Ron, ich habe kein Kind von dir.' _Sie wollte bloß, dass ich die Ausbildung beende und einen guten Job bekomme, bevor ich wiederkomme. Verrückteste Aktion der Schlauheit, die ich je gesehen habe, aber sie hat mir nicht ins Gesicht gelogen._

"Es ist so als müsstest du dich zwischen Fred und George entscheiden, zum Beispiel?", fragte Arthur und versuchte die Stimmung durch ein Lächeln aufzulockern.

"Ich denke schon, es ist nur..."

"Du hast so oder so viel zu verlieren.", beendete Arthur den Satz und nickte verstehend. "Entweder deine Freundin oder deine Tochter und Hermine." Wenn man es so sagte sollte eigentlich klar für Ron sein, wen er wählen sollte, aber es ging nicht um gewinnen oder verlieren - es ging um die Wahrheit.

"Dad, selbst wenn ich mich zwischen meiner Zahnbürste oder meinem linken Bein entscheiden müsste, würde ich es nicht sofort tun.", bemerkte Ron und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von seinem Vater. "Es ist egal, was ich verlieren könnte, alles was für mich zählt, ist, wer mich anlügt."

Nickend antwortete Arthur: "Sehr logisch." Dann stoppte er zögerlich. "Kann ich dir eine letzte Frage stellen, bevor wir zurückgehen?" Nach einem Nicken von Ron fragte Arthur: "Liebst du Miranda?"

_Liebe ich sie? Ich hab noch nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht... ich weiß es nicht. Nein? Vielleicht? _Er brauchte einen Moment, bis Ron realisierte, dass er noch nicht erwidert hatte.

"Es macht Spaß mit ihr zusammen zu sein."

"Das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage.", erinnerte Arthur ihn und hob ernst eine Augenbraue.

"Ich mag sie...", versuchte Ron es erneut. Bevor sein Vater sprechen konnte, fügte er traurig hinzu: "Sehr!"

"Mehr als Hermine?", fragte Arthur vorsichtig. Ron öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten, aber bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu sagen, fügte Arthur schnell hinzu: "Stop - ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen, wenn ich die Antwort wüsste, egal welche."

_Genauso wenig wie ich._

Ron vermied den Blick seines Vaters für einen Moment, um seine aufgewühlten Gefühle einzuordnen. Er hatte entschieden, dass er Miranda mochte, aber sie _lieben_? Und was war mit Hermine? Er hatte sie geliebt und er wusste, dass ein Teil von ihm sie immer lieben würde, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er _jetzt _in sie _ver_liebt war, oder?

"Ich kann dir nur den Rat geben, den mir mein Dad gegeben hat, Ron.", sagte Arthur und schwang seinen Zauberstab, damit die Becher vor ihm in der Luft schwebten. Nachdem sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, wusste er, dass Ron aufmerksam zuhörte und sagte: "Hör auf dein Herz."

"Was bedeutet das?"; fragte Ron und folgte seinem Dad aus dem Zimmer als Arthur wieder zu den anderen ging.

"Genau das, hör auf dein Herz. Es weiß, was es will.", wiederholte Arthur mit einem Zwinkern. Er schenkte Ron einen wissenden Blick und fügte hinzu: "Ich habe den Rat befolgt und schau mich jetzt an: Ich habe eine loyale und wundervolle Frau, sieben wunderbare Kinder und zwei atemberaubende Enkeltöchter."

Die beiden Väter waren erst seit ein paar Minuten zurück, als sich die Tür des Behandlungsraumes öffnete und Hermine herauskam, die müde aussah, aber auch okay. Ron hastete sofort zu ihr.

"Und?", fragte er ungeduldig. Als er bemerkte, dass Hannah nicht bei ihr war, schaute er hinter sie zum Behandlungsraum. "Wo ist Hannah? Ist sie in Ordnung?"

Hermine seufzte müde und nickte nur. "Ihr geht es wunderbar und sie hat keinen Schaden davongetragen, aber die Heilerin will sie über Nacht hierbehalten. Sie wird auf die Krankenstation verlegt; ich bin hergekommen um dich zu finden." Sie lächelte Ron warm an, der in seinem Bauch das bekannte fröhliche Kribbeln spürte.

"Was hat sie noch gesagt?", fragte Ginny und schob Hermine auf ihren Platz.

Als sie sich hinsetzte fing Hermine an zu grinsen. "Nach viel Gerede hat Heilerin Asa geschlussfolgert, dass Hannah den Sicherheitsspruch von deinem Zauberstab ausgeschaltet hat, Ron."

"Auroren müssen einen Sicherheitsspruch auf ihren Zauberstäben haben, oder?", fragte Ginny. "Um die Todesser davon abzuhalten, die Zauberstäbe zu stehlen und gegen die Besitzer zu richten."

Hermine lächelte und erwiderte: "Stimmt genau."

"Warum, um Himmels Willen, lächelst du?", fragte Ron sauer, der nicht dachte, dass hier Zeit und Grund für ein Lächeln war.

Hermine nahm eine von Rons Händen, ihre Augen waren glänzend. "_Ron."_, sagte sie, als ob es ihm helfen würde zu verstehen, wenn sie seinen Namen sagte. "Ich lächle weil der Wabbelbeinfluch sie nicht angegriffen hat. Sie hat ihn abgeblockt, bevor er sie hatte treffen können und ist zurückgeprallt und sie wurde nur umgeworfen."

"Und..."

"_Und _es war ihr erstes Anzeichen von Magie.", verkündete Hermine stolz.

Ron fühlte sich, als ob ein Ballon ihn ihm anschwellen und jede Sekunde explodieren würde. Als die Worte _erstes Anzeichen von Magie _aus Hermines Mund kamen, warf Ron vor Freude die Arme um die Mutter seines Kindes.

_Ich hab vielleicht ihr erstes Wort und ihre ersten Schritte verpasst, aber erste Magie! Ich könnte nicht stolzer sein! In zehn Jahren in Hogwarts und dann vielleicht die nächste Zaubereiministerin! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Meine Tochter, die erste Weasleyministerin!_

Ron trat zurück, sein Gesicht war immer noch mit einem stolzen Lächeln gepflastert, als Hermine ihn auf die Krankenstation führte, wo Hannah war.

Es war spät und alle, bis auf Ron und Hermine, waren nach Hause gegangen. Hannah schlief friedlich in ihrem Bett während ihre Mutter mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Bett ebenfalls schlief. Ron schaute sich auf der Station um, die aus zwei anderen Kindern bestand, mit einem oder beiden Elternteilen bei sich. Es gab einen Jungen, nicht älter als fünf, der drei Betten weiter schlief und der einen Schluckauf hatte, bei dem er Federn spuckte. Gegenüber von ihm war ein junges Mädchen, dessen Kinn voll mit Haaren war, die immer noch zu wachsen schienen.

Bevor Ginny gegangen war, hatte Ron sie gebeten, Miranda wissen zu lassen, was passiert war und ihr zu sagen, dass er die Nacht an Hannahs Seite verbringen würde. Ginny stimmte zu und verließ die jungen Eltern, die auf ihr Kind aufpassten.

Weil er unmöglich schlafen konnte, dachte Ron noch einmal über die Ereignisse des Tages nach.

_Hermine schien in Panik gewesen zu sein, was wäre passiert, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre?_

Ron fragte sich, ob Hermine von dem Portschlüssel wusste; wo er aufbewahrt wurde und wie er funktionierte. Wenn Hannah verletzt wurde und alleine mit Hermine war, würde sie wieder erstarren, so wie dieses Mal? Rons Herz wurde ein Stich versetzt, als er überlegte, dass die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, dass Hannahs Gesundheit in Gefahr gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre.

_Wenn ich für meine Tochter - wow, _Tochter, _das klingt immer noch so komisch! - von Geburt an dagewesen wäre, wäre ich auch erstarrt?_

Ron wusste, dass, wenn er von Beginn an hier gewesen wäre, das Band zwischen ihm und Hannah unzweifelhaft stark gewesen wäre. Wenn Menschen, die er liebte in Gefahr oder verletzt waren, neigte Ron dazu, sich zu verspannen. In seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts, als Hermine von dem Basilisken versteinert worden und der einzige Weg, sie zu retten, den Spinnen zu folgen war - es schüttelte ihn bei dem Gedanken immer noch - war seine erste Reaktion sich in Hagrids Hütte zu verstecken, bis Harry wieder gekommen wäre. Wie auch immer, eine unsichtbare Kraft war es, die ihm geholfen hatte, seine Angst zu überwinden und in den Wald zu gehen.

Als er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, das musste der Zeitpunkt gewesen sein, von seine Liebe für Hermine begonnen hatte.

_Aber was hatte mich diese Last heute tragen lassen?_

_Es könnten meine väterlichen Instinkte gewesen sein, die entstanden waren, weil ich meinen Vater über die Jahre beobachtet habe. Vielleicht, weil ich Hannah so sehr liebe, dass die Angst davon einfach weggewischt wurde. Oder weil ich einfach nur erwachsen geworden bin? Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine ängstliche Junge - ich bin ein Vater._

Als Ron seine Tochter beim schlafen beobachtete, bemerkte er Züge an ihr, die er vorher nicht gesehen hatte. Ihr Haar, zum Beispiel. Während es so rot wie sein eigenes war, erinnerte es ihn an Hermines, wenn sie im Bett war. Es hatte sich überall auf dem Kissen unordentlich ausgebreitet. Als er näher hinschaute, bemerkte er, dass die Wangenknochen und das Kinn von ihrer Mutter waren, was bewirkte, dass die junge Hexe Hermine noch ähnlicher sah als es ohnehin schon der Fall war.

Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er auch seine Züge in ihr bemerkte. Außer dem offensichtlichen roten Haar und den Sommersprossen erkannte er sich in ihrer Persönlichkeit. Genau wie er schlief sie ausgestreckt und mit einem Arm über dem Kopf, während sich ihre Brust regelmäßig hob und senkte. Als sie heute etwas früher hier aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich fest an ihn geklammert, weil sie sich davor gefürchtet hatte, in einem sonderbar riechenden und anderem Raum zu schlafen. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass er das Selbe mit seinem Vater gemacht hatte, als er kaum älter als Hannah gewesen war und die Zwillinge ihm gesagt hatten, dass er vom Dach springen sollte.

Ron lächelte und wandte seinen Blick Hermine zu, deren Haare ihr Gesicht verdeckten. Langsam beugte sich Ron zu Hermine, um ihre Locken zurückzustreichen, damit er ihr wunderschönes Gesicht sehen konnte. Ron zog seine Hand so schnell zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hatte.

_Ich darf doch denken, dass Hermine schön ist, oder? Es ist bloß ein freundschaftlicher Beschützerinstinkt. Ich meine, Ginny hat ihr auch schon gesagt, dass sie schön ist, und sie will sie nicht küssen._

_Und ich auch nicht. Ich nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ehrlich!_

Ron fühlte sich noch verwirrter, als er seinen Umhang auszog und ihn um Hermines Schultern legte, damit es ihr wärmer war. Wie konnte er nur herausfinden, wer ihn anlog, wenn er beiden Frauen vertraute? _Musste _er sich wirklich eine aussuchen? Wie auch immer, konnte er damit leben, wenn er wusste, dass eine unehrlich zu ihm war? Lügen - besonders über etwas so wichtiges wie das - war in Rons Augen unmoralisch.

Plötzlich rührte sich Hermine und öffnete die Augen. "Wie - wie spät ist es?", fragte sie groggy.

"Zwei Uhr morgens.", antwortete Ron. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen.

"Oh.", erwiderte Hermine und setzte sich langsam auf. Sie sah versteift aus und Ron machte ihr keinen Vorwurf, dafür, dass sie vorher wie ein Engel ausgesehen hatte. Hermine zog den Umhang von ihren Schulter näher zu ihrem Körper. "Ich habe dir noch nicht für heute gedankt.", sagte sie und schaute ihn aus ihren tiefbraunen Augen an. "Ich hätte es nicht ohne dich geschafft."

Die gedimmten Lichter ließen ihr Gesicht leuchten; Ron erwiderte das Lächeln zärtlich und sagte: "Nicht der Rede wert. Ich hab getan, was jeder getan hätte."

"Was jeder _Dad _getan hätte, meinst du.", korrigierte Hermine und stand auf.

"Jaah." Ron war froh, dass das Licht im Zimmer gedimmt war, damit Hermine nicht mitbekam, wie er rot wurde.

"Ich hole mir eine heiße Schokolade, willst du auch eine?", fragte Hermine und verschob Rons Umhang, sodass sie ihn anhatte und nicht mehr als Decke benutzte.

"Jaah, danke.", sagte Ron.

Hermine hatte die Station fast verlassen, als sie sich nochmal umdrehte. "Ich habe dir nie eine Antwort gegeben.", sagte sie sanft.

"Auf was?"

"Du hast mich heute gefragt, warum ich damals mit dir ausgegangen bin.", erinnerte Hermine ihn. Ron wurde erneut rot, die Unterhaltung wurde ihm wieder erschreckend vor Augen geführt.

"Mach weiter.", drängte er sie leise.

"Du warst immer für mich da, deshalb."

* * *

**A/N: **So, ich hab endlich das nächste Kapitel geschafft. Ich wurde leider von einer Hausaufgabe für Englisch aufgehalten - eine Übersetzung. Ich hab nach der Hälfte aufgegeben, die Sätze waren mir viel zu kompliziert, zur Entspannung hab ich dann hier weitergetippt. Das Kapitel wäre vielleicht gestern schon fertig geworden, aber ich hatte plötzlich so starke Schmerzen in meinem kaputten Knie, dass ich mich hinlegen musste und nicht weitermachen konnte. Aber jetzt ist es fertig und ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Ich war wirklich geschockt von der hohen Anzahl der Reviews. 16 Stück! Das hätte ich nie und nimmer erwartet, ich danke euch wirklich allen sehr dafür, ich kann noch gar nicht fassen, dass so viele Leute, die diese FF lesen, mir auch etwas dazu schreiben, danke. Das wirkt wirklich äußerst motivierend auf mich, besonders, wenn es so weiter geht und dann sehe ich auch keinen Grund, diese FF aufzugeben.

Also vielen Dank, euch allen, die mir immer ein Review schreiben, ohne euch hätte ich diese FF schon längst aufgegeben!

_Ginns; _Trory; _Kathy-Sue; _Grindeloh; _Leonie; _mellon 1984; _linani; _MissHermineGranger; _Nicman; _Jasmin 1978; _Anika, _tora; _Tuniwell; _MiaMina; _Ronny_

Und ich danke auch denjenigen, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Wäre nett, wenn ich nochmal was von euch hören würde.

_Dhina; branwen; Jazlyn; cap005; StarBucksCoffee; platsch; Arthus; Flauschfuechsin; spaetzuender; Hermine Potter 14; morningfog; Nicole Hoffmann; Xxchiccax_

Vielen, vielen Dank euch allen!


	10. Die BAT

**Die B.A.T.**

Nachdem Hermine mit der heißen Schokolade zurückgekommen war, war es Ron unmöglich, wieder einzuschlafen. Sein Gehirn war so voll mit neuen Gedanken und Gefühlen über das, was Hermine gesagt und wie sie sich gegenüber ihm verhalten hatte, dass er bald einen nervigen Schmerz in seinem Kopf verspürte.

_'Du warst immer für mich da, deshalb.'_

_Natürlich war ich immer für sie da! Schon bevor wir zusammen waren, war ich da - in unserem ersten Jahr bei dem Troll, in unserem zweiten, als sie versteinert worden war und in unserem sechsten bei der Beerdigung..._

_Das zeigt doch nur, dass auch eine sehr selbständige und unabhängige Frau wie Hermine manchmal beschützt werden will._

Ron hatte fast vergessen, dass sie sich über den vorigen Tag gestritten hatten - _fast. _Er wollte sich damit nicht zu lange aufhalten. Nachdem er mit seinem Dad gesprochen hatte und seit fünfzehn Stunden auf den Beinen war, entschied Ron, dass es Hermines und Mirandas Problem war. Zugegeben, es war _wegen _ihm, aber es bestand trotzdem zwischen ihnen und wenn er ein ruhiges Leben wollte, würde er die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, dieses Mal.

Am nächsten Morgen entschied Ron, dass er ein sauberes T-Shirt, eine Dusche und richtiges Essen brauchte, deshalb verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und Hannah und apparierte in die Küche des Fuchsbaus. Hannah wurde am Nachmittag nach einem Check Up zurückerwartet und Hermine beharrte darauf, dass deswegen nur einer von ihnen im Krankenhaus bleiben musste.

Nachdem er zum Fuchsbau disappariert war, fror Ron in der Herbstluft und bemerkte, dass er seinen Umhang zurückgelassen hatte. Er murmelte einige Worte und beobachtete den Kamin, der sich mit Flammen füllte.

Er seufzte erschöpft, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und beschwor eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee herauf. Er überlegte gerade, ob er sich einige Marshmallows herbeirufen sollte, als er ein Augenpaar spürte, das auf die Rückseite seines Kopfes starrte.

"Du warst die ganze Nacht weg.", sagte Miranda. Sie setzte sich neben Ron und zog ihren Bademantel enger um ihren Körper. Sie hatte ihre Augenbrauen gehoben und sah verärgert aus und jetzt auch etwas beunruhigt.

"Ich habe Ginny gesagt, dass sie dich wissen lassen soll, wo ich war.", sagte Ron und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. "Hat sie erklärt, was passiert ist?"

Miranda nickte und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Schrank. Ein Päckchen voller Marshmallows flog in ihre Hand und sie gab Ron ein paar. "Hat sie. Geht es Hannah gut?", fragte sie.

_Da liegt eindeutig Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme. Wie kann Hermine sie nicht mögen?_

"Es geht ihr gut, sie kommt am Nachmittag wieder nach Hause.", erklärte Ron und lächelte warm, als er die Marshmallows bekam und drei in seine Tasse tat. "Ich glaube Hermine hatte mehr Angst als Hannah letzte Nacht. ", fügte er glucksend hinzu. Es war einfach zu lachen, jetzt, wo er wusste, dass es seiner Tochter wieder gut gehen würde.

"Die Arme.", sagte Miranda.

Als Ron ihren beißenden Ton hörte, grinste er und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich bin sicher, dass du dich genauso verhalten wirst, wenn du einmal Kinder hast."

Miranda zog ihre Hand zurück, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unbehaglich.

_Oh Scheiße... denkt sie, dass ich gemeint habe, mit mir? Ich hab es nicht ernst gemeint... sie glaubt vielleicht, dass ich zu schnell bin._

"Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er, weil er seine Gedanken nicht aussprechen wollte, bis er wusste, ob er Recht hatte.

Miranda verbarg ihren Blick und machte leise _'mhm'. _"Es ist nichts.", erwiderte sie. Ron konnte sagen, dass sie etwas bedrückte und dass sie log, aber warum? Was war so schlimm daran, über Kinder zu diskutieren? Ron hatte schon oft über Hannah gesprochen, ohne diese Reaktion zu erhalten.

"Nein, mach weiter.", verlangte Ron. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde härter, als er ihre Züge sorgfältig studierte.

"Es ist nur - ", sie bewegte ihre Hand spontan, als sie sprach, "- ich habe nicht geplant, überhaupt einmal Kinder zu haben."

Rons Inneres, was sich vor einer Minute hin und her gewunden hatte, schien nun komplett zu verschwinden.

"W - was?", fragte Ron und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr erhitzt. "Du, du willst... _überhaupt keine _Kinder? Wann hast du geplant, mir das zu sagen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand sie. "Ich habe das nicht für ein Problem gehalten."

Ron konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Kein Problem? Sie waren in einer Langzeitbeziehung die, überlegte Ron, vielleicht in ein paar Jahren in einer Heirat endete. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich selbst eine große Familie haben möchte. Warum hast du da nichts gesagt?", fragte er.

"Es war kein Problem.", wiederholte Miranda und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir waren nur ein paar Wochen zusammen; ich wusste nicht, dass aus uns mehr als nur eine Affäre wird."

Ron öffnete und schloss den Mund, sprachlos von Mirandas Beichte. Etwas später sagte er: "Und jetzt? Wir gehen seit Monaten miteinander aus - _ich habe dich meinen Eltern vorgestellt!_" Für Ron kam das einer ernsthaften Beziehung gleich. Vielleicht waren die Dinge in Irland anders? Oder wollte Miranda es langsamer angehen?

"Ich wollte es dir sagen.", erwiderte sie und beugte sich vor, um seine Hand zu nehmen. "Aber als ich das über Hannah herausgefunden habe... ich glaube einfach, ich wollte mich 'aus der Affäre ziehen'." Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, als ob es keine große Sache wäre.

Ron blinzelte und zog seine Hand außer Reichweite. Er blickte sie empört an und erwiderte scharf: "Das ist Bullshit und das weißt du." Bevor Miranda ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, fürte er hinzu: "Nur weil ich schon ein Kind habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich hier stoppen möchte. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ich zu dir gesagt habe, _vier oder fünf wären toll._"

Miranda biss sich auf die Zunge. "Ronald, mein Traum war es immer, ein Auror zu werden; Leuten zu helfen und schwarze Zauberer zu bekämpfen. In diesem Traum habe ich nicht ein paar Jahre ausgesetzt, um Kinder zu haben. Ich _muss _am Ball bleiben um an der Spitze zu sein und Babys zu haben, würde das alles ruinieren." Sie machte eine Pause, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht eher gesagt habe, wirklich, aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern."

Ron atmete tief durch; er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Glaubte sie allen Ernstes, dass er keine Familie wollte? Er erinnerte sich, als einer seiner Freunde von der Aurorenausbildung Besuch von seinem jungen Sohn bekommen hatte und das ganze Thema überhaupt angeschnitten worden war. Hatte Miranda nicht die Hoffnung und Vorfreude in Rons Augen gesehen, als er das Baby gehalten hatte?

Aber wenn er so über diesen Nachmittag nachdachte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass Miranda das Baby nicht gehalten oder zumindest angeschaut hatte. Das war das erste Zeichen gewesen.

Ron war zu müde um zu diskutieren, also entschuldigte er sich und apparierte nach oben ins Bett. Er fragte sich, ob diese Beziehung diese ganzen Schwierigkeiten überhaupt wert war.

Da sie froh war, dass ihre Tochter wieder zu Hause war, erlaubte Hermine Hannah, in ihrem Bett zu schlafen, als sie fragte. Normalerweise wachte Hermine um acht Uhr morgens auf, aber zu ihrer milden Überraschung zeigte ihr Wecker schon 'neun Uhr sechsundzwanzig' an, als sie am nächsten Morgen einen Blick auf ihn warf.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen, angezogen und Hannah fertig gemacht hatte, ging Hermine mit ihr zum Frühstück nach unten. Als sie die Küche betrat, war sie überrascht, dass sie schon so voll war. Ron saß neben seinem Vater, der aufmerksam ein Stück Pergament las, während Miranda mit Molly redete und ebenfalls ein Pergament in ihrer Hand hielt.

Nachdem Hermine Hannah in ihren Hochstuhl gesetzt hatte, fragte sie: "Was ist los?"

Ron blickte auf und lächelte ihr warm zu, während Arthur ihr das Pergament gab, dass er gelesen hatte. Hermine schaute sich im Zimmer um; niemand sah unglücklich aus, deshalb war das Stechen in ihrem Magen vielleicht unnötig. Hermine schaute nach unten und las:

_Lieber Mr R B Weasley,_

_Danke für Ihr Interesse, dem Britischen Auroren Team des Zaubereiminsteriums beitreten zu wollen. Einige Zauberer der _Magischen Strafverfolgung _haben Ihre Noten und Trainingsmodule überprüft und eine Anstellung für Sie gefunden. Diese Anstellung besitzt Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten und Sie haben die Chance auf eine zukünftige Kariere._

_Ihre Anstellung ist im _Kommandounternehmen Gruppe B _und ihr Gruppenleiter ist Mr Mars. Sie werden Mr Mars bei jedem Dienstantritt Bericht erstatten, bis Ihnen etwas anderes mitgeteilt wird._

_Bitte melden Sie sich am 1. Oktober in der _Auror Station R, _Level 2 im Ministerium, um Ihre anderen Gruppenmitglieder und den Leiter kennen zu lernen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Gawain Roberts_

_Leiter von der B.A.T._

Hermine schaute zu Ron, der sie voller Erwartung anblickte. Voller Stolz lächelte sie breit und sagte: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst!"

"Das wussten wir alle.", bestätigte Arthur, der sich den Brief ein weiteres Mal durchlas, nachdem Hermine ihn ihm zurückgegeben hatte.

"Danke.", sagte Ron schüchtern und errötete bei all der Aufmerksamkeit. Während Rons ältere Brüder alle respektable Berufe hatten, wusste Hermine, dass Ron Auroren immer bewundert und davon geträumt hatte, solch ein notwendiges Mitglied der Magischen Gemeinschaft zu werden, wenn er älter wäre. Und nun hatte er es geschafft.

"Nein wirklich.", fuhr Hermine fort. "Während du weg warst habe ich etwas über jede Gruppeneinheit gelesen - und mir überlegt, wohin _ich _dich schicken würde und Gruppe B ist die beste! Ein sehr guter Anfang." Hermine war sich nicht sicher, aber Ron schaute etwas verlegen nach ihrem Lob aus, oder war das nur ihr Eindruck?

_Er verdient es! Diese Leistung war die letzten zwei Jahre wert._

_Und doch... ich habe ihn vermisst... und gebraucht._

_Nein. Wenn Ron im Oktober zu arbeiten beginnt, wird er vollständig verstehen, warum ich Hannah so lange vor ihm verheimlicht habe._

Hermine erinnerte sich erst daran, dass Miranda im Zimmer war, als die andere Frau plötzlich sagte: "Nun, ich wurde bei den Störungszauberern akzeptiert." Ihre Stimme war voller Selbstzufriedenheit und es war offensichtlich, dass sie wollte, dass sich die Unterhaltung nun ihr zuwandte. Sie lächelte Ron breit zu, der mit einem kleinen Lächeln reagierte.

"Oh?", fragte Hermine und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.

"Ich habe den Brief heute morgen erhalten, der gesagt hat, dass meine Noten und Module so gut sind, dass sich mich in den Störungszaubererkurs schicken wollen.", sagte Miranda stolz. "Und ich fange nächste Woche an!"

"Also wirst du gehen?", fragte Hermine und versuchte den hoffnungsvollen Ton aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

_Bitte lass sie gehen!_

_Aber würde Ron auch gehen? Er würde Hannah nicht verlassen... nicht nach allem, was passiert ist!_

Miranda schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, der Kurs ist in England. Ich kann apparieren oder per Flohpulver reisen."

Enttäuscht drehte sich Hermine zu Ron und fragte: "So, Ron, Kommandounternehmen! Bist du aufgeregt?" Sie konnte Mirandas Blick auf sich fühlen, aber es interessierte sie nicht.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich bin nicht so sicher, was ich erwarten soll, um ehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht kannst du mir die Auroreninformationen zeigen, die du dir angeschaut hast?"

Hermine grinste und nickte.

"Ich fange vielleicht in der Winkelgasse an.", fuhr Ron fort. "Und gehe durch ein paar Geschäfte, um zu verstehen, was ich machen muss."

"Solange du nicht in unser Geschäft kommst, kleiner Bruder."

In der Küchentür standen Fred und George, die vollständig eintraten und sich rechts und links von Ron platzierten. Normalerweise wurden die Zwillinge nur in magentaroten Umhängen gesehen, ihren ausgewählten Uniformen für _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, _aber heute trugen sie gewöhnliche Muggelshirts und Jeans.

"Ah! Aber George, das könnte das sein, was wir brauchen - einen Insider!", sagte Fred und Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er das jetzt ernst meinte oder nur einen Scherz machte.

"Jemanden, der uns etwas über die Konkurrenz erzählen kann!", fuhr George fort. "Natürlich! Warum habe ich nicht früher daran gedacht?"

"Weil du heute dein Gehirn benutzt?", fragte Ginny, die gerade die Küche betreten hatte und auf Fred zeigte. Sie sah aus wie jemand, der gerade aufgewacht war, aber vielleicht war das so, weil sie noch ihren Pyjama anhatte.

"Ha, ha.", sagten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

"Was macht ihr eigentlich so früh hier? Ihr kommt doch normalerweise nicht vor elf.", fragte Ginny und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, was ihr einen angeekelten Blick von Miranda einbrachte, den sie erwiderte.

"Unsere Gegenwart wurde früher verlangt.", sagte George.

"Ja, kannst du uns sagen, weswegen wir eine Stunde früher hier auftauchen sollten?", fragte Fred Hermine mit der gleichen munteren Stimme wie sein Bruder.

"Victor floot mich nach Dublin, deshalb brauchen wir mehr Reisezeit.", erwiderte Hermine lässig und verlangte nach einer Soße und Kartoffeleintopf.

"_Victor_?"

Hermine drehte sich zu Ron, dessen vorher glückliche Miene sich in eine garstige umgewandelt hatte. "Ja, Victor.", bestätigte sie. "Er nimmt mich heute mit, weil er an meinem Geburtstag in Prag ist. Ist das ein Problem?"

Ron kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "Es ist nur dass... ich..." Er kämpfte darum, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um das Problem zu erklären. "Es ist nicht fair, Hannah einfach abzuschieben, oder?"

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor sie erwiderte: "Fred und George nehmen Hannah _jeden Dienstag _mit, egal ob ich beschäftigt bin oder nicht. Sie verbringt etwas Zeit mit ihren Onkeln, während ich welche für mich habe! Ich bleibe normalerweise hier und entspanne mich und zu besonderen Anlässen schaue ich auch mal einen Film mit Ginny."

Ron wurde rot. "Wann hätte ich das erfahren?", fragte er verärgert. "Und wie dem auch sei, seit wann sind du und _Victor _mehr als Brieffreunde?" Er setzte sich gerade hin und beobachtete Hermine sorgfältig, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

_Er ist eifersüchtig... richtig? Er hat das in der Schule immer gemacht und dann war er eifersüchtig._

"Victor ist seit Jahren mein Freund.", erklärte Hermine. "Er ist vor ein paar Jahren nach England gezogen, um für das Ministerium zu arbeiten. Er lebt jetzt in der Nähe und ich sehe ihn einmal im Monat zum Lunch und dann unterhalten wir uns.", fügte sie hitzig hinzu und fragte sich, warum sie sich ihm erklären musste.

_Weil er nicht davon aufhören würde, wenn ich es nicht tun würde! Erinnerst du dich daran, wie er dich gelöchert hat und wissen wollte, mit wem du auf den Weihnachtsball gehst?_

"So, ihr seid also nur Freunde?", fragte er, etwas begierendes lag in seiner Stimme.

"Du hast nur fünf Jahre gebraucht, um das zu verstehen, Ronald?", fragte Hermine gereizt. Normalerweise würde sie nicht so hitzig auf eine einfache Frage reagieren, aber wenn es um Victor ging war Ron... nun, langsam. Hermine beobachtete, wie Rons Gesicht heißer wurde, als sie Hannah auf die Wange küsste und sagte: "Mummy muss sich fertig machen, um auszugehen. Sei lieb zu Onkel Fred und Onkel George.". Sie fügte an die Zwillinge gewandt zu: "Seid lieb. Ihre Tasche ist im Wohnzimmer."

Als Hermine das Zimmer verließ, konnte sie fühlen, wie sich Rons Augen in ihren Hinterkopf brannten.

"Ron scheint nicht zu verstehen, dass eine allein erziehende berufstätige Mum es schwer hat, Freunde zu finden.", erklärte Hermine Ginny eine halbe Stunde später in ihrem Zimmer. "Ich kann meine richtigen Freunde heutzutage an einer Hand abzählen." Victor kam bald vorbei, etwas, was Hermine _aus Versehen _vergessen hatte, Ron zu sagen.

"Ich habe lieber wenige gute Freunde als viele, die mich nicht richtig kennen.", sagte Ginny und versuchte ihr bestes, um zu helfen. Sie schaute Hermines Garderobe durch und war auf der Suche nach einem Top, das zu dem fließenden Rock passte, den Hermine schon anhatte.

"Stimmt...", grübelte Hermine, mehr für sich selbst als für Ginny. "Victor kennt mich gut, wir haben uns schon geschrieben, als ich noch in der Schule war. Er war immer ein exzellenter Zuhörer."

"Harry ist auch ein guter Zuhörer.", sagte Ginny spontan und untersuchte einen purpurnen Pullover, den sie am Boden von Hermines Schrank gefunden hatte. "Obwohl, ich glaube manchmal starrt er lieber auf meine Brüste als mir zuzuhören." Sie grinste und drehte sich zu Hermine. "Neulich hatte ich keinen BH an und hab absoluten Müll geredet, um zu sehen, was er machen würde. Er hat nur genickt und 'mit zugestimmt'.", grübelte Ginny und verwarf den Pullover wieder, weil er etwas Babyspucke hatte.

"Es läuft also gut zwischen euch beiden?", fragte Hermine und hoffte, dass jetzt, wo Voldemort weg war, Harry nicht mehr das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich von Freude distanzieren zu müssen.

Ginny nickte fröhlich und warf Hermine ein langärmliges lockeres Top zu, in das sie hineinschlüpfte. "Wir gehen heute Abend aus, um zu feiern, dass er ein Auror geworden ist. Er ist in der selben Gruppe wie Ron, also ist es wirklich das Beste... jetzt.", sagte sie und lächelte liebevoll.

Als die Frauen wieder in die Küche kamen, fanden sie Victor, der am Kamin stand und sich mit Miranda unterhielt, die ihr Haar nach hinten warf und über irgendetwas lachte. Ron saß missmutig am Tisch.

"Er-minne, du siehst serr hübsch aus.", sagte Victor, ging zu Hermine und küsste sie auf beide Wangen. Hermine hörte, wie Rons Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde und Schritte, die auf das Paar zukamen.

"Wirst du wieder zu Hause sein, bevor oder nachdem Fred und George Hannah zurückgebracht haben?", fragte Ron, drehte Victor den Rücken zu und versuchte ihn komplett zu ignorieren.

"Davor.", sagte Hermine und schürzte die Lippen. "Wenn ich weggehe, versichere ich mich immer, als erstes zu Hause zu sein."

"Victor, du bist eingeladen, dich Ronald und mir bei einem Drink anzuschließen, wenn ihr früh zurück seid.", meldete sich Miranda mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln zu Wort."

"Danke schön, aber ich haben eine Treffen um vier, dass ich nicht verpasse darf.", sagte Victor und musterte Miranda verhalten. Hermine hatte ihm Miranda in ihren Briefen detailgenau beschrieben.

"Nun, ein anderes Mal vielleicht.", sagte Miranda und nahm Rons Hand, der sie nicht zu bemerken schien. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, Victor grollend anzusehen, der ein paar Millimeter kleiner als er war.

"Vielleicht.", wiederholte Victor. "Erminne, solle wir gehe?" Er bot ihr seinen Arm an, in den Hermine sich einharkte. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Hannah heute nicht sehe kann. Gibst du ihr eine Kuss von mir?", fragte er Hermine, die schwören konnte, dass sie hörte, wie Ron _'Schleimer' _murmelte.

"Lass uns gehen." Hermine schob Victor zum Feuer. Einen Moment später waren nur noch Ron, Miranda und Ginny im Zimmer.

Ginnys Augen wanderten von dem Kamin, wo Victor und Hermine gerade noch gestanden hatten zu ihrem Bruder und Miranda.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie Victor Krum kennt.", sagte Miranda und klang beeindruckt. Ginny bemerkte, dass Miranda versuchte, nicht _so _interessiert auszusehen, aber sie versagte. Ron sagte kein Wort, er blickte zu Boden.

"Sind sie - zusammen?", fragte Miranda und hatte einen sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck auf ihrem blassen Gesicht, als sie Ginny spitz anstarrte.

Rons Kopf fuhr nach oben und Ginny fühlte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gerichtet.

"Ähm... nun, wenn du sagst zusammen...", sagte sie schüchtern und beobachtete, wie Miranda begierig nach Luft schnappte.

"_Sind _sie?", drängte Miranda.

Ginny war drauf und dran, ja zu sagen, um Gleichstand zwischen Ron und Hermine herzustellen, als sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er sah etwas erbärmlich und auch nervös aus, als er auf die Antwort wartete. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem es Ginny klar wurde.

_Er ist immer noch in Hermine verliebt... ich kann es in seinem Gesicht sehen._

_Victor ist ein großer Quidditschstar; er sieht gut aus, ist reich, berühmt und rundum ein toller Mann... Ron muss sich im Vergleich zu ihm wie ein Flubberwurm vorkommen. Das sollte er nicht. Er ist um längen besser als Victor, nicht, dass ich ihm das je sagen würde. Er verdient Hermine._

Ginnys verschlagenes Lächeln wurde zu einem kleineren ernstgemeinten. "Nein, sind sie nicht. Hermine sieht ihn eher als einen Bruder.", sagte sie. Während sie liebend gerne Mirandas empörte Mine gesehen hätte, war das entspannte und fröhliche Gesicht ihres Bruder mehr als nur befriedigend.

* * *

**A/N: **Um elf Uhr nachts habe ich es endlich geschafft, dieses Kapitel zu übersetzen. Hat einige Zeit gedauert, aber ich mag dieses Kapitel, vor allem das Gespräch mit Miranda und Ron am Anfang, dass die Beziehung gezeigt hat, wenn Hermine nicht in der Nähe war.

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt endlich das, was ihr alle erwartet habt, ich weiß allerdings noch nicht, wann ich dazu komme, es zu übersetzen, es wieder so ein schrecklich langes, aber eigentlich mein persönlicher Favorit, obwohl ich das eigentlich von allen Kapiteln behaupten kann.

Ich danke euch mal wieder für die tollen Reviews und freue mich schon auf die, die ich für dieses Kapitel bekommen werde.


	11. Der neunzehnte September

**Der neunzehnte September**

Der Tag hatte gut begonnen, aber dann hatte Victor ihr erzählt, dass seine zukünftige Frau, Eliza, ein Baby erwartete. Zu hören, dass ein glückliches Paar zusammen ihr Leben begann, war schwer zu ertragen, aber Hermine lächelte und nickte. Als die Unterhaltung sich Ron zuwendete, informierte Hermine Victor darüber, was im St Mungos passiert war und auch danach. Es laut zu erzählen, brachte Hermine dazu, sich albern zu fühlen.

Nachdem sie vom Lunch mit Victor nach Hause zurückkehrte, war sie froh, das Haus leer vorzufinden. Während Victor ein sehr guter Freund und Zuhörer war, war er im Ratschlägeerteilen nicht sehr hilfreich. Als sie ihn gefragt hatte, was sie seiner Meinung nach wegen Ron tun sollte, hatte er nur gesagt: "Nun, wenn es sein soll, wird es sein."

Während es in Hogwarts tröstend für sie gewesen wäre, so lebten sie und Ron doch jetzt in der Wirklichkeit, wo wirkliche Probleme entstanden. Was hatte sie gehofft, würde Victor sagen? Hermine bezweifelte, dass sogar Dumbledore irgendwelche tröstende Worte auf Lager gehabt hätte.

Victor hatte versucht, dass sich Hermine etwas besser fühlte, indem er geäußert hatte: "Er ist die ganze Nacht bei dir gebliebe und hat dir seine Mantel gegebe. Ich denke er ist eine verliebte Gentleman.

_Jaah, ein verliebter Gentleman... in Miranda. Ron kann keine Gefühle für mich haben, denn wenn es so wäre, wäre er nicht noch immer mit Miranda zusammen. Er muss wissen, dass es mich verletzt, sie zusammen zu sehen._

_Es wäre vielleicht einfacher, wenn nicht alleine wäre, seit er gegangen ist. Wegen meinem Job und Hannah hatte ich keine Zeit, jemand neuen zu finden... das ist sowieso meine Entschuldigung._

Hermine sah Ron den ganzen Abend nicht; sie aß in ihrem Zimmer und las Hannah etwas vor, bevor das Kleinkind anfing zu gähnen. Nachdem sie das Kapitel _Türme und ihre skurrilen Drehungen _beendet hatte, legte Hermine leise ihr abgenutztes Buch von _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _auf den Nachttisch und brachte Hannah ins Bett.

Da sie sich nicht wirklich müde fühlte, entschied Hermine, noch ein Glas warme Milch zu trinken, das ihr beim einschlafen helfen würde. Sie zog sich ein großes Shirt aus ihrem Koffer an und ging nach unten in die Küche.

"AU!"

Hermine war in der Dunkelheit in etwas getreten, etwas _lebendiges._ Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes entzündete sie die Kerzen in der Küche und entdeckte, dass das etwas Ron war. Er saß angelehnt am Kühlschrank, aß eine Box von _Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung_ und sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, weil ihn jemand gestört hatte.

"Ron?", fragte Hermine und wunderte sich darüber, was er in der Dunkelheit machte.

"Oh, hey.", erwiderte Ron und schnippte eine gelbe Bohne in seinen Mund. "Käse.", fügte er kauend hinzu.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und beobachtete Ron sorgfältig.

"Nachdenken.", sagte er einfach. Sein Ton machte ihr klar, dass er nicht erklären würde worüber, also entschied sich Hermine, nur zu nicken und still zu sein.

"Wo ist Miranda?", fragte sie einige Minuten später.

"Im Ministerium. Sie muss einige Formulare ausfüllen und ihr Zauberstab muss überprüft werden.", erklärte Ron und fügte hinzu: "Sie fängt bald an zu arbeiten." Hermine fragte sich, ob seine merkwürdige Stimmung damit zu tun hatte, dass Miranda ein besseres Gehalt bekam und einen besseren Job hatte, aber in seinem Ton lag kein bisschen Eifersucht. Hermine meinte sogar etwas Stolz in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. Also was war passiert?

Ron musterte sie mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck und bevor Hermine fragen konnte, auf was er denn schaute, fragte er: "Ist das meins?" Hermine sah an sich herunter und wunderte sich, worüber er sprach. Ron musste ihren verwirrten Blick bemerkt haben und zeigte deshalb genau auf sie. "Du hast mein Shirt an."

Ein Rotton kroch auf Hermines Gesicht, als sie realisierte, was sie anhatte. Anstatt sich irgend ein altes Teil zu schnappen, das sie in der Nacht tragen konnte, hatte sie Rons altes Chudley Cannons Shirt gegriffen, das er ihr in ihrem siebten Jahr gegeben hatte. Wegen Rons Größe sah es aus wie ein kuscheliges Nachthemd.

"Oh.", war alles, was Hermine sagte, als sie nervös an einem losen Faden herumfingerte. "Ich wollte es dir zurückgeben, ich schwöre.", fügte sie hinzu und hoffte, dass sie nicht bedürftig klang.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Behalte es; es sieht an dir sowieso besser aus."

_Flirtet er mit mir?_

"Danke.", sagte Hermine und fühlte wie ihr warm wurde.

Ron lächelte sie liebevoll an und kehrte zu seinen Bohnen zurück, sein Gesichtsausdruck war nachdenklich. Er schien sich nicht nach einer Unterhaltung zu sehnen, aber Hermine brachte es nicht über sich, ihn hier unten alleine zu lassen. Sie entschied sich, das Getränk einzuschütten, für das sie eigentlich nach unten gekommen war und einfach hier mit Ron zu sitzen, bis er ihr etwas anderes sagte.

_Es ist doch ganz eindeutig, dass ihn etwas bedrückt und ich bin gleich hier, wenn er dazu bereit ist, es mir zu sagen, falls er das will._

Nach einiger Zeit machte Ron eine Bewegung, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, entschied sich dann aber doch anders. Nach einer weiteren Minute schien er seine Meinung wieder zu ändern und räusperte sich. "Ähm - Hermine, kann ich dich etwas... persönliches fragen?"

Bestürzt nickte Hermine und schaute ihn neugierig an.

"Richtig... nun, ich hab mich gefragt", sagte er und vermied ihren Blick. "Was hast du, ich meine, wie hast du dich gefühlt, als du herausgefunden hast, dass du schwanger bist?" Als er auf die Antwort wartete, rieb er sich leicht den Nacken und schaute schnell auf, als ob er die Chance nutzen und ihr in die Augen schauen wollte.

Hermine zuckte bei der Frage zurück und ihre Augen weiteten sich. "OH!"

_Warum will es das wissen? Ist Miranda schwanger? Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich bezweifle, dass sie zwei Jahre lang so hart gearbeitet hat, nur um schwanger zu werden... obwohl, das ist mir passiert..._

"Nun, zuerst war ich natürlich geschockt.", erklärte Hermine und versuchte den Gedanken, dass Ron ein weiteres Kind bekommen könnte, beiseite zu lassen. _Warum würde er mich das sonst fragen?_ Als sie sah, dass er erwartungsvoll nickte, fühlte sie sich leicht nervös. "Nachdem du und Harry gegangen ward, habe ich mich auf meinen neuen Job vorbereitet... ich habe gedacht, der ganze Stress von der Arbeit und das du gegangen bist, hat seinen Tribut gefordert...", sie machte eine Pause und erinnerte sich daran, wie sorglos sie war, weil sie gedacht hatte, dass ihre ausbleibende Periode nur stressbedingt war. "Ich lag falsch."

"Nachdem ich erkannt hatte, dass ich eine Mum sein würde, war ich... aufgeregt, wirklich. Ich hatte Angst wegen meinem Alter und der Situation, aber ich war auch, jaah... aufgeregt. Es gibt nicht viele Bücher, die dir sagen können, wie du dich in dieser Situation fühlen sollst."

Hermine grinste leicht, als Ron leise lachte. "Obwohl ich viele exzellente Bücher über die Schwangerschaft und Erziehung magischer Kinder gefunden habe. Wenn... _falls _du und Miranda euch dazu entscheiden solltet... was ich meine ist, ihr könnt sie euch dann ausleihen.", fügte sie hinzu und wurde etwas rot bei der Diskussion über dieses Thema.

Rons Augen weiteten sich vor Verlegenheit bei Hermines Vermutung. "OH! Ähm, nein, wir werden sie nicht brauchen, glaube ich.", sagte er mit langsamer Stimme. Es lag etwas in Rons Augen, das Hermine sagte, dass es da noch mehr gab, aber sie drängte ihn nicht. "Wirst du sie nicht wieder brauchen?"

"Während meiner Schwangerschaft habe ich mir das meiste aus ihnen gemerkt.", sagte sie ohne weiteres. "Und ich weiß sowieso, was ich das nächste Mal zu erwarten habe."

"Das nächste Mal?", fragte Ron in wissbegierigem Ton.

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, dass ich nach Hannah noch mehr haben werde, aber sie jeden Tag zu beobachten, lässt mich überlegen, ob ich ihr nicht einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester schenken sollte... oder auch beides.", sagte Hermine abwesend und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. "Aber das nächste Mal werde ich hoffentlich etwas älter sein und stabiler als hier leben - nicht, dass ich es hier nicht liebe, es ist einfach nicht so wie ich dachte, dass sich die Dinge nach Hogwarts entwickeln würden, weißt du?"

Hermine beobachtete mit wehmütigen Augen, wie Ron den Blick senkte und das eben gehörte in sich aufnahm. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie es war, bevor er gegangen war; als ihre größte Sorge war, dass Mrs Weasley sie in Rons Zimmer erwischte, wenn sie 'rummachten'. Hermine hatte das nie jemandem erzählt und sie fühlte sich jetzt erleichtert, auch wenn es ihr etwas peinlich war, dass sie ihm so viel von ihrer Seele gezeigt hatte, wenn er früher doch immer so sorglos mit ihrem Herzen umgegangen war.

"Ich weiß, was du meinst.", sagte Ron kaum hörbar.

"Alles, was jetzt für mich wichtig ist, ist Hannah.", grübelte Hermine. "Ich habe das auch meinem Boss klargemacht, als ich zu arbeiten angefangen habe. Er hat mich verstanden, weil er selbst alleinerziehend ist. Kinder stehen an erster Stelle und die Arbeit an zweiter... nicht, dass mir mein Job nicht wichtig ist. Ich könnte das eine nicht ohne das andere haben."

Hermine war nicht sicher, was sie als nächstes sagen sollte, und entschied sich daher, Ron für eine Weile sprechen zu lassen. Warum auch immer, Ron sagte kein Wort und das Zimmer wurde für eine lange Zeit sehr still, die Hermine wie Stunden vorkam. In ihrem Kopf schwammen alte und neue Gedanken umher, während er in die Luft starrte; er schien auch tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein oder so leer wie ein neues Pergament.

Sie beobachtete ihn und wunderte sich, warum er so lange nichts gesagt hatte. Die Minuten vergingen sehr langsam und alles, was Hermine von ihm wollte war, dass er ihr sagte, worüber er nachdachte. Die Stille brachte sie langsam aber sicher dazu, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, und so entschied sie sich, es auf eine andere Weise zu versuchen.

"Also... wie läuft es mit Miranda?", fragte Hermine mit einer, wie sie hoffte, beiläufigen Stimme.

Ron war bei dieser Frage eindeutig zurück gezuckt und fragte: "Was? Oh." Er nahm die Box und verschüttete versehentlich die Reste. Ron fing schnell damit an, die verirrten Bohnen aufzulesen und wieder in die Box zurück zu tun. Hermine sprang automatisch von ihrem Stuhl auf und kniete sich hin, um ihm zu helfen. "Es läuft... gut.", sagte er, seine Augen flackerten von den Süßigkeiten zu Hermine, die ihn vom Boden aus ansah. "Du weißt, wie Beziehungen sein können.", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

"Jaah.", erwiderte sie und fühlte sich wieder sehr erhitzt. Sie war nur Millimeter von Rons Körper entfernt; seiner sommersprossigen Haut, seinen perfekten Lippen, diesen Augen...

_Wir berühren uns noch nicht einmal. Warum fühle ich mich so angeturnt, wenn ich ihm einfach nur so nahe bin?_

Sie leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, ihre Augen beobachteten seine starken Arme, die jede Bohne wieder zurück in die leere Schachtel taten. Durch seine Zeit in Amerika hatte er neue Sommersprossen bekommen, die sich nun unter die alten gemischt hatten, die sie so liebte.

"Jaah.", wiederholte sie und fühlte sich leicht schwindelig. "Die Hitze zwischen zwei Leuten.", flüsterte sie sehnsüchtig.

"Die Lust.", fügte Ron hinzu, als sein Nacken langsam rot wurde. "Kaum Berührungen, aber du kannst deine Haut brennen fühlen und...", er stoppte mitten im Satz, als sie beide nach der selben rubinroten Bohne griffen und ihre Finger sich berührten. Hermine fühlte einen Stoß von Elektrizität durch ihren Körper fahren, der ihre Atmung, die sowieso schon unregelmäßig war, dazu brachte, noch schneller zu werden.

Ihre Augen wanderten zu Rons Gesicht, wo sie entdeckte, dass er sie anstarrte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es existierte nichts anderes auf der Erde, als sie beobachtete, wie er sich langsam zu ihr beugte, ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, bevor...

"_MUMMY!"_

Hermine zuckte zusammen, ihr Kopf drehte sich, als sie an die Zimmerdecke schaute. Sie konnte ein undeutlich tapsendes Geräusch und die Rufe von Hannah hören, die anscheinend aufgewacht war und sie oben nicht finden konnte. Als Hermine vom Boden aufstand, murmelte sie einen Moment unzusammenhängend, bevor sie sagte: "Ich muss - Hannah braucht mich." Und eilte aus der Küche.

Was Hermine nicht hörte war der undeutliche Wunsch "Ich denke ich auch." Minuten später.

Weder Ron noch Hermine erwähnten diese Nacht in den nächsten Tagen, aber sie vermutete, dass es genauso in seinem Kopf herumspukte wie in ihrem. Sie erwischte ihn mehr als einmal, wie er ihr flüchtige Blicke zuwarf und sie schwor, dass sie die Spannung zwischen ihm und Miranda spüren konnte.

_Natürlich wäre es nicht mein Fehler, wenn sie sich trennen würden. Sie waren beide in komischer Stimmung diese Woche._

Ginny schien die Spannung ebenfalls zu bemerken und verbrachte einen Nachmittag damit, durch ihr Fotoalbum zu blättern, das von ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Weihnachten war. Die Bilder zeigten meistens sie, Hermine, Harry und Ron lächelnd, wie sie zusammen Spaß hatten, aber es gab ein Bild, auf dem sich Ron und Hermine aneinander kuschelten.

Überraschenderweise machte Miranda keinen höhnischen oder groben Kommentar über Hermines Haar oder die Muggelkleidung, sondern war den Rest des Abends still und hatte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie ging auch früh zu Bett und hatte nicht mehr als einen Kuss für Ron übrig.

Als Hermine fragte, ob mit Miranda alles in Ordnung war, rieb er mit der rechten Hand über seine linke und sagte: "Jaah, ihr wird es gut gehen. Sie ist vielleicht nur ein bisschen aufgeregt wegen der Fotos."

"Meinst du die von uns?", fragte Hermine schüchtern und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Das glaube ich eigentlich nicht. Einige der Fotos waren von Hogwarts und sie konnte nie dorthin gehen. Ich weiß, das würde mich aufregen.

Hermine hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Ihr war nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass Miranda zur Schule gegangen war, aber sie vermutete, dass sie das getan hatte, um die Qualifikation bekommen zu haben, ein Auror werden zu können. "Oh?", fragte sie. "Wo ist sie hingegangen? Es gibt keine Schulen in Irland von denen ich weiß; die Zauberer von dort kamen einfach nach Hogwarts.", fügte sie hinzu und dachte an Seamus Finnigan.

"Ihr Vater ist immer mit dem irischen Quidditchteam umhergereist und er wollte sie nicht zurücklassen... nachdem ihre Mum so jung gestorben war.", erklärte Ron, sein Gesicht war voller Mitgefühl. "Sie wurde zu Hause von einem Privatlehrer unterrichtet, deshalb hatte sie nie viele Freunde... und weil es ihr nicht möglich war, so schnell irgendwelche Kontakte zu knüpfen."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick und nickte. "Es muss hart für sie gewesen sein.", sagte sie. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie wichtig Freunde für ein junges Mädchen waren und hatte Mitleid mit Miranda. Auf der Grundschule war es für Hermine sehr schwierig gewesen, Freunde zu finden, weshalb sie in den Pausen immer alleine im Klassenzimmer gelesen hatte. Miranda hatte nicht einmal die Chance gehabt, es zu versuchen.

Als Hermine an ihrem Geburtstag aufwachte, fühlte sie sich älter als sie war. Mit nur einundzwanzig Jahren hatte sie schon viele schwarzmagische Zauberer bekämpft, war in einer Schlacht verwundet worden und hatte ein Baby geboren, das schon lief und sprach.

Sie hätte sich am liebsten ihre Steppdecke über den Kopf gezogen um noch eine Stunden zu schlafen, wäre da nicht der schwache Klang von 'Happy Birthday' in ihr Zimmer gedrungen. Einen Moment später fanden sich Molly, Ginny, Fred und George singend an ihrem Bett, während Molly ein Tablett hochhielt, auf dem ein Glas Orangensaft und ein Teller mit Schinken, Toast und Bohnen stand.

"... Happy Birthday, liebe Hermine, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Und viiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeele weitere!", sangen die Zwillinge im Chor, als Hannah fröhlich kreischte.

Hermine setzte sich im Bett auf und versuchte einer aufgeregten Molly das Tablett abzunehmen. "Das hättet ihr wirklich nicht tun müssen.", beharrte Hermine und entdeckte ein verstecktes Ei unter dem Toast.

Molly machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Alle Weasleys essen an ihrem Geburtstag ihr Frühstück im Bett.", beharrte sie.

"Das ist wahr.", flötete George. "Außer dass _wir _nie eine Blume in einer totschicken Vase hatten. Denkst du, die kommt wirklich aus China, Fred?"

"Es könnte eine Nachahmung sein.", grübelte Fred und lehnte sich nach vorne, um einen Blick auf das farbenfrohe Design zu werfen.

Bevor die Zwillinge etwas verschütten konnten, schob Ginny alle nach draußen, nahm Hannah und sagte: "Na los, gebt Hermine die Gelegenheit, richtig aufzuwachen. Wir können die Geschenke unten fertig machen."

Nachdem Hermine ihr Essen beendet hatte, wusch und zog sie sich an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte, wo die Zwillinge ihre Geschenke schüttelten - offensichtlich um herauszufinden, was sich darin befand - während Harry sie amüsiert beobachtete. Ginny half ihrer Mutter mit einem Kuchen, während Ron Hannah mit ihrem Frühstück fütterte.

Hermine fühlte ein Flattern im Magen bei dem Bild von Ron und Hannah, aber sie ignorierte es und räusperte sich. Alle wünschten ihr alles Gute und sie setzte sich neben Harry, wo sie damit begann, ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Sie bekam einen zerknitterten Hut und einen Schal, parfümierte Kerzen und Blumen von Molly, Arthur, den Zwillingen, während Harry ihr einen Lederrucksack für ihre Arbeit schenkte. Hannah (Hermine nahm an, dass Molly ihr etwas geholfen hatte) gab ihr ein magisches Märchenbuch, das mehr für sie als für Hermine war.

Hermine öffnete Rons Geschenk als letztes. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie eine kleine Schachtel auspackte und rief: "_Oh, Ron!", _als sie sah, dass er ihr eine feine Goldkette mit dem einzelnen Buchstaben 'H', der in verschnörkelter Schrift befestigt war, gekauft hatte. Sie war sehr schön und musste ihn einige Galleonen gekostet haben.

"Gefällt sie dir?", fragte er leise und stellte Augenkontakt mit ihr her.

Sie grinste und sagte: "Ich liebe sie. Kannst du mir helfen, sie anzulegen?" Sie blickte Ron an und ihr Herz schlug fröhlich, als er mit Harry die Plätze tauschte.

_Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich._

Gerade als Hermine ihr Haar für Ron anhob, öffnete sich die Hintertür und eine errötete Miranda kam schreitend herein. Hermines Grinsen verschwand, als Mirandas Gesicht aufleuchtete, während sie Ron bemerkte.

"Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten.", sagte sie, eilte zu Ron und warf die Arme um ihn. "Dad hat uns zu dem Spiel Irland gegen Frankreich eingeladen und uns ein Zimmer in Paris gebucht. Er sagt wir können dort für drei Wochen bleiben. Ist das nicht aufregend, Ronald?" Miranda küsste Rons Wange, ein Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Als sie seinen unbehaglichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, zog sie sich zurück. "Stimmt was nicht? Bist du nicht glücklich?"

"Jaah, es ist nur..." Ron brach ab und schaute sich um. Alle am Tisch hörten mit gespitzten Ohren zu. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und wechselte das Thema, indem er sagte: "Lass uns draußen reden."

Hermine beobachtete, wie sie nach draußen gingen und fühlte sich seltsam unruhig wegen seines unlesbaren Gesichtsausdrucks.

Ron führte Miranda an die Mitte des Gartens, wo sie keine Langziehohren belauschen konnten. Bei jedem Schritt, den er machte überschlug sich sein Magen unangenehm.

_Ich kann es nicht jetzt tun, nicht jetzt, wo sie mich nach Paris eingeladen hat - der romantischsten Stadt der Welt!_

_Aber du kannst auch nicht gehen und sie danach fallen lassen! 'Danke für die gratis Ferien; übrigens, es ist vorbei.' Das würde super klappen..._

Als Ron Miranda mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, um seine Familie kennen zu lernen, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln würden. Erst war da die Bombe gewesen, dass er ein Vater war, dann musste er damit fertig werden, dass seine Exfreundin und seine neue Freundin nur ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt schliefen.

_Nicht zu vergessen, dass er wieder mehr für Hermine empfand..._

Das war etwas_ anderes,_ womit Ron nicht gerechnet hatten. Ron hatte gedacht, dass seine Gefühle für Hermine, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, gestorben waren, aber sie wieder zu sehen hatte bewiesen, dass es nicht so war. Während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts hatte er sich so sehr in Hermine verliebt, dass seine Gefühle nicht verschwunden, sondern einfach nur in Vergessenheit geraten waren.

Es war nicht so, dass er Miranda nicht mochte; er hatte sie sehr gerne. Er hatte gedacht, dass, wenn er mit ihr eine Weile zusammen war, er sie vielleicht lieben könnte, aber wusste, dass das nicht passieren würde. Egal, was er sich selbst eingeredet und wie viele Vergleiche er angestellt hatte, Miranda war einfach nicht Hermine.

Als sie die Schaukel erreicht hatten, blieb Rob stehen und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er ging nochmal alles durch, was er sagen wollte und entschied, dass er mit dem dringlichsten Gedanken anfangen würde.

"Ich kann nicht mit dir nach Frankreich kommen.", sagte er fest. Er schaute zu Miranda, die nicht so überrascht aussah, wie er vermutet hatte.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du direkt sein oder mir nur irgendeine Ausrede auftischen würdest.", sagte sie cool. "Ich habe erwartet, dass du mir sagst, dass Hannah dich hier braucht oder dass du etwas Zeit mit deiner Mutter verbringen möchtest."

Ron fühlte sich verlegen und konnte spüren, wie Hitze seinen Nacken emporkroch. "Ich war immer direkt zu dir.", versicherte er ihr und überlegte, womit er dieses Argument untermauern konnte.

Miranda rollte mit ihren Augen. "Ronald! Dich hat schon seit _Tagen _etwas bedrückt und du hast dich so verhalten, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was nicht stimmt, kann ich dir nicht helfen." Sie sah erhitzt aus und aus dem ordentlichen Knoten lösten sich einige Locken. Sie schaute ihn aufmerksam an, als sie auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Ich... ich habe nachgedacht.", sagte er und biss sich auf die Zunge. _Wie kann ich das nur machen?_

"Über?", hakte sie nach

Ron leckte sich über die Lippen und räusperte sich. "Uns.", sagte er und beobachtete, wie Miranda ihre Lippen kräuselte und nickte. "Ich musste in den vergangenen Wochen viel nachdenken.", fuhr er fort.

Sie schnippte mit der Zunge und machte '_hmm_'. "Hermine.", sagte sie nur. Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden und er blieb stumm. "Du bist immer noch in sie verliebt, oder?"

Er verhielt sich, als ob er Miranda nicht gehört hatte und sagte: "Ich habe erkannt, dass wir beide verschiedene Dinge im Leben wollen."

"Verschiedene Dinge? Alles, was ich im Leben will, ist ein Auror zu werden, zu reisen und Spaß zu haben. Willst du keinen Spaß haben?", fragte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten auf.

"Spaß? Du hast nonstop über deine Kariere geredet, seit du die Eule erhalten hast!", entgegnete Ron wütend. "Das einzige Mal, wo wir über etwas anderes gesprochen haben war, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du keine Kinder willst.", fügte er bitter hinzu und erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Unterhaltung.

Miranda verdrehte die Augen und warf ihre Arme in die Luft. "Ich dachte das Thema wäre beendet! Ich dachte, dass wir einander verstehen.", sagte sie.

Ron erkannte, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich zugehört hatte, seit sie miteinander ausgegangen waren und erwiderte: "Ich habe dir jetzt schon _dreimal _gesagt, dass ich noch mehr Kinder haben möchte." Er fuhr sich über die Lippen und fuhr mit sanfterer Stimmer fort. "Meine Eltern in den letzten Jahren - während des Krieges - zu beobachten, hat mich erkennen lassen, dass es mehr im Leben gibt als sich mit Arbeit zu überhäufen. Als Voldemort zurückgekommen war, mussten meine Mum und mein Dad die Familie unterstützen und beschützen. Und dann gibt es Leute wie den Mistkerl Snape, der niemanden hat und alleine sterben wird, ungeliebt und ungeschützt."

Ron schob seine Hände zurück in die Taschen und wartete auf Mirandas Gedanken. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder, so, als ob sie nicht sicher war, was sie sagen sollte. Als sie endlich etwas sagte, war es leise aber doch in einem festen Ton. "Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet.", sagte sie und starrte ihm geradewegs in die Augen.

Er legte seine Stirn in Falten und sagte mit fester Stimme ein Wort: "Ja."

Sie hob ihre Augenbraue und fragte: "Ja was?"

"Ja.", sagte er noch mal, fester als vorher und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich bin immer noch in Hermine verliebt."

Miranda starrte Ron einen Moment an und kräuselte ihre Lippen erneut. Sie machte 'pft' und sagte defensiv: "In Ordnung, wenn es das ist, was du willst, Ronald, dann werde ich gehen."

Er wusste nicht, ob das nur ein Bluff war oder ob sie wirklich plante zu gehen, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Miranda war so eine nette Person gewesen... nun, bevor sie Hermine getroffen hatte... ohne diese Spielchen oder Lügen.

"Du weißt, wo der Kamin ist.", sagte er bitter, seine Augen fixierten Miranda.

Sie sah einen Moment lang erstaunt aus, bevor sie sich wieder fasste und zur Küche stürmte.

_Wenn Miranda und Hermine noch mehr Zeit unter dem selben Dach verbracht hätten, wäre irgendjemand verhext worden, oder noch schlimmer, sie würden sich gegeneinander ausspielen, um sich dazu zu bringen, zu verschwinden._

Ron fühlte einen Blitz durch seinen Körper schießen, als Teile einer Unterhaltung sich in seinem Kopf abspielten. _'Ronald, Hermine ist doch offensichtlich eifersüchtig. Sie ist immer noch in dich verliebt und sie will mich aus dem Weg haben'... 'sie hat gesagt, dass Hannah später eine... eine Hure wie ich werden würde.'_

_'Ron - sie hat unsere Tochter eine Hure genannt.' _

Eine Welle der Schuld überkam ihn, als er jetzt erkannte, dass Hermine ihm die ganze Zeit über die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Warum hatte er ihr nicht geglaubt? War Miranda wirklich so manipulativ? _Es war ihre Idee, dass ich mit Hermine in diesem Brief Schluss machen sollte... wenn sie etwas will, weiß sie, wie sie es bekommen kann._

Er fühlte sich hinters Licht geführt, weil er sich von ihr hatte einwickeln lassen und war von sich selbst angeekelt, weil Hermine seit seiner Rückkehr so behandelt worden war. Er war sauer, weil Miranda ihn angelogen hatte, und aufgebracht, dass sie so grausame und unanständige Dinge über Hannah gesagt hatte - und Hermine so viel Schmerz zugefügt hatte.

Als er beobachtete, wie Miranda die Tür des Fuchsbaus zuknallte und aus seinem Leben verschwand, konnte Ron nur an ein Wort denken:

"Miststück."

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, als Hermine beobachtete, wie Miranda mit ihren Taschen im Schlepptau nach Frankreich abreiste, ohne Ron. Eine Mischung der verschiedensten Emotionen entwickelte sich in ihr und brachte sie dazu, sich physikalisch krank zu fühlen: Genugtuung, Freude, Angst und ein starkes Gefühl von Verlangen nach einem bestimmten Rotschopf.

Hermine hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um einzuschlafen, nach der Nacht in der Küche, nicht zu vergessen die vielen sexlosen Gedanken, genau wie saure Milch, Harry, zahnärztliche Schlagbohrer und frittierter Toast zusammen.

In dem Moment, wo Miranda vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in die Küche gestürmt war, wusste Hermine, was passiert war. Es hatte auch geholfen, dass sie sie vom Fenster aus beobachtet hatte und wenn man von ihren Gesichtsausdrücken und ihrer Körpersprache ausging, trennten sich Ron oder Miranda oder hatten einen großen Streit.

Nachdem sie beobachtet hatten, wie die grünen Flammen wieder ihr normales feuriges rot und orange als Zeichen von Mirandas Abreise bekamen, wurde das Zimmer still. Nur die Geräusche von Ron, der langsam herein stapfte und murmelnd bestätigte, was alle im Zimmer vermutet hatten, unterbrachen die Stille. Hermine stand auf, begierig, weil sie mehr erfahren wollte und ungeduldig darauf wartend, um zu sehen, ob Ron sie besinnungslos küssen oder sie einfach zur Seite nehmen würde um zu reden.

Er machte weder das eine noch das andere, sondern kehrte stattdessen in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er über eine Stunde blieb.

Nachdem sie eine Weile in der Küche gewartet hatte, entschied Hermine sich dazu, in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und dort zu warten. Ron würde wissen, wo er sie finden konnte, wenn er bereit zum reden war. Nach einer weiteren Stunde war sie nahe dran, aufzugeben und sich ein Sandwich zu machen, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Sie setzte sich wie ein Pfeil auf und rief den Unbekannten herein.

Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich langsam, als sie sah, wer er war und sagte mit einem warmen Lächeln: "Ich habe dich nicht erwartet."

* * *

**A/N: **Und wieder habe ich ein Kapitel geschafft, das euch hoffentlich gefällt. Ja ja, wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher, dem Ende, aber ansonsten wäre es sicher langweilig geworden. Die FF hat noch ein Kapitel, einen Epilog und so eine Art One-Shot, der sich auf diese FF hier bezieht, aber von der Zeit her nicht ganz mit dem Epilog übereinstimmt. Jedoch gefallen mir beide Anhangskapitel und ich denke ich werde sie auch beide übersetzen, wahrscheinlich in der zeitlich halbwegs richtigen Reihenfolge.

Die Reviews scheinen wieder zurück zu gehen, aber es sind immer noch wahnsinnig viele, die die Geschichte lesen, was mich sehr freut und ich möchte euch bitten, mir weiterhin diese motivierenden Reviews zu schicken, die mich immer wie verrückt zum Grinsen bringen.

Ich hoffe, ich schaff es, den Rest bis nächsten Donnerstag zu übersetzen, dann hab ich das nämlich vor meiner Englischarbeit weg, die sich skurrilerweise um Übersetzungen dreht, aber total sinnlose, wie ich die Schule kenne...


	12. Die einzige, die er jemals geliebt hatte

**Die einzige, die er jemals geliebt hatte**

Molly erwiderte das Lächeln und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie sich neben Hermine auf dem Bett niederließ. Es schien so, als müsste die ältere Hexe erst nach etwas suchen, mit dem sie beginnen konnte.

"Hattest du einen schönen Geburtstag?"

_Miranda verlässt das Land, was könnte schöner sein?_

_Wie wäre es damit, dass beide, Ron und Hannah, meinen Geburtstag mit mir verbringen?_

"Einen interessanten.", bemerkte Hermine und lachte sanft. Einen Moment später sagte sie ernst: "Wir wissen beide, warum du hierher gekommen bist, Molly."

Molly sah nach dieser Aussage nicht überrascht aus. Sie faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. "In jeder anderen Situation würde ich Harry schicken, damit er ein Quidditchspiel vorschlägt, aber..." Sie machte eine Pause und biss sich auf die Zunge. "Eure Situation hat Komplikationen, von denen eine Mutter nicht weiß, wie sie sie reparieren soll."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick. Ihre Situation mit Ron war einmalig; sie betete nur, dass das Theater bald aufhörte. "Es ist wie ein Minenfeld seit Ron und Harry nach Hause gekommen sind. Jeder läuft vorsichtig auf Zehenspitzen herum und ich versuche, nicht in eine Mine zu treten."

Molly legte eine Hand gütig auf Hermines Schulter. "Ich kenne meinen Jungen besser als jemand anderes und ich kann dir sagen, dass ich nicht erwartet habe, dass Miranda ein permanentes Mitglied der Familie wird.", sagte sie sachte. Hermine hätte sich besser gefühlt, wenn sie diese Worte nicht schon von Molly gehört hätte, als Bill Fleur mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. "Du wirst immer in Rons Herz sein.", fuhr sie fort. "Ich wusste es in der Minute, in der ich gehört habe, dass er und Harry in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen sind, um diese Spinnen zu finden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte '_hm'._

_Er hat immer versucht, mich zu beschützen und mir zu helfen. Aber ist das genug, um eine Beziehung zu reparieren? Ist einfache Liebe genug?_

_Obwohl ich meine Liebe zu Ron nicht einfach nennen würde... schwer und frustrierend manchmal, aber ansonsten; zwingend erforderlich, gesund und erfüllend._

"Wir wurden beide ernsthaft verletzt und ich... ich weiß nicht, ob wir von hier wieder wegkommen.", gestand sich Hermine ernst ein und war froh, dass sie jemanden außer Krumbein hatte, dem sie ihre Geheimnisse erzählen konnte. Sie strich sich über den Kopf, in dem sie langsam ein Pochen fühlte.

"Die einzige Frage, die du dir stellen musst, ist, 'willst du es versuchen?'", fragte Molly ernst. Hermine blickte auf, ihre Augen waren voller Entschlossenheit.

"Wann habe ich es denn nicht versucht?", fragte Hermine und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sicher, es würde hart werden, aber je zäher die Situation, desto süßer die Belohnung. Ron war es wert.

"Du wirst hier immer ein Zuhause haben, egal, was passiert.", sagte Molly mitfühlend, ihre Wangen strahlten pink. "Du warst immer wie eine Tochter für mich, Hermine. Nichts kann das ändern."

Hermine fühlte heiße Tränen in ihren Augen und drehte sich weg, um sie zu trocknen. Als sie sich wieder umwandte, konnte sie nicht anders und rückte näher, um sich umarmen zu lassen.

"Harry und Ginny baden Hannah, also wird sie euch nicht stören.", sagte Molly ein paar Minuten später, nachdem Hermine erklärt hatte, dass sie jetzt gehen und mit Ron reden würde. Molly machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, aber bevor sie den Raum verließ, sagte sie: "Viel Glück."

Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass der Weg zwischen den Schlafzimmern so lang war. Jeder Schritt hallte von den Wänden wieder und brachte ihren Magen dazu, sich wie ein Pancake zu überschlagen. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr noch irgendein Plan oder ein eröffnender Satz einfallen würde, bevor sie den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte.

_Was soll ich machen? Mich ernst verhalten und ihn um ein Gespräch bitten? Erfreut aussehen und ihn küssen? Oder sollte ich vielleicht meinem Ärger freien Lauf lassen und ihn schlagen? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn den ersten Schritt machen lassen..._

_Warum ist das so schwer? Ron hat sich von Miranda getrennt also sollte es logischerweise ein Happy End mit einem großen öffentlichen Kuss geben. Zu viele Lügen wurden erzählt, zu viele Sachen verheimlicht und es gab viel zu viele Kopfschmerzen für mich._

_Kann ich Ron noch vertrauen?... Kann er mir vertrauen? Ich würde mich wahrscheinlich selbst nicht vertrauen, wenn ich er wäre. Wir hatten beide unsere Gründe für jede Lüge, das sollte doch zählen... richtig?_

Ihr Herz klopfte unangenehm gegen ihre Brust, als Hermine an Rons Tür klopfte. Sie hörte ihn murmeln: "Komm rein." und öffnete langsam die Tür. Er lag auf seinem Bett, sein Gesichtsausdruck war zäh als er eine kleine Box in die Luft warf, auffing, und das ganze wiederholte. Als er sie sah, setzte er sich schnell auf und stopfte die Box in seine Hosentasche.

"Her-Hemine... hey.", sagte Ron errötend. Er sah sie überrascht und ein bisschen nervös an. "Was machst du... ich meine, ich wollte gerade zu dir kommen und... ähm." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar und gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie sich auf das Bett setzen sollte.

"Ich habe gedacht das vielleicht kommen würdest, um mich zu sehen.", gab Hermine schüchtern zu und blickte ihm ins Gesicht.

"Ich wollte.", beteuerte er und legte seine Hand ein paar Zentimeter von Hermines Knie entfernt hin. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und machte eine Pause, bevor er sagte: "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du mich sehen wolltest."

"Natürlich wollte ich.", flüsterte Hermine. "Ich habe in meinem Zimmer gewartet seit du nach oben gegangen bist." _Ich wünschte Ron würde nicht so abblocken. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir so lange gebraucht haben, um das erste Mal zusammen zu kommen... und uns zu trennen..._

"Oh.", sagte er verlegen und blickte woanders hin. "Ich wollte bis Morgen warten, bis ich mit dir spreche. Ich war mich nicht sicher, was ich sagen sollte... und ob du sauer bist oder nicht."

Hermine hob ihre Augenbraue. "Sauer? Warum sollte ich sauer auf dich sein?", fragte sie und überlegte, ob sie in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden etwas gesagt haben könnte, das er falsch verstanden hatte.

Er schien bei dieser Frage überrascht zurückgezuckt zu sein. "Ich habe dich in den letzten Wochen nicht auf dem Laufenden gehalten?", fragte er ernst. "Ich wette meinen Besen darauf, dass du nicht erwartet hast, das ich Mir... jemanden mit nach Hause bringe. Dass die Dinge so angespannt und peinlich werden könnten..." Er machte eine Pause, bevor er sehr viel leiser sagte: "Dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe... hat dir sehr weh getan."

Hermine zog eine Grimasse und erkannte, dass er sich so schlecht gefühlt haben musste, dass er damit begonnen hatte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Eine plötzliche Sympathie, gemischt mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl überkam sie. Ron fühlte sich erbärmlich, weil er wegen seiner Freundin gelogen und ihre Seite in dem Streit gewählt hatte, während Hermine wegen ihrem Baby gelogen hatte! Hermine fragte sich, ob er ihr schon vergeben hatte, wenn sie sich noch nicht einmal selbst vergeben hatte.

Sie fuhr sich über die Lippen, schob sich näher zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Sie schauten kurz nach unten, bevor sie sich wieder ansahen. Ron blickte warm und verwirrt, während Hermine sagte: "Glaub es oder nicht, ich habe über die Situation viel nachgedacht. Ich werde jetzt ganz ehrlich zu dir sein und ich wäre froh, wenn du nichts sagen würdest, bis ich fertig bin."

Ron sah ängstlich aus.

Sie räusperte sich und fühlte sich unbehaglich, weil sie so ehrlich sein würde. Zu viele Lügen wurden seit Jahren erzählt, Lügen, die in so viel Schmerz geendet hatten, dass sie nicht glaubte, die Wahrheit zu sagen könnte es schlimmer machen.

"Während du mich während der ganzen Zeit verletzt hast", fing sie an und beobachtete, wie er finster dreinblickte. " - habe ich verstanden, dass du Gründe für deine Handlungen hattest. Ich kenne dich schon sehr lange, Ron. Lange genug um zu wissen, wie du dich verhälst und fühlst." Sie machte eine Pause und atmete tief ein. "Lange genug um zu wissen, dass während du Fehler machst, du mich auch glücklicher machst und ich mich geliebter fühle als ich es je war."

Ron errötete und sah wegen Hermines Geständnis überwältigt aus. Er murmelte lautlos, die Farbe kehrte zu seinen Wangen zurück. "Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen.", erklärte er.

"Ich weiß.", sagte sie sanft, ihre Hand verschränkte sich mit seiner.

Er schien angespannt und sagte eilig: "Ich dachte du würdest dich mit mir langweilen." Hermine sah verblüfft aus, sagte aber nichts. "Deine Briefe wurden kürzer und formeller... du hast viel über Victor geschrieben und ich habe einfach gedacht...", er brach ab und blickte unbehaglich drein.

Hermine seufzte schwer und fühlte sich dumm. "Je kürzer der Brief, desto weiter war ich mit der Schwangerschaft. Alles hat sich so auf das Baby konzentriert das ich dir nicht viel zu berichten hatte. Ich wollte nicht lügen... nicht noch mehr." Sie errötete, als sie erkannte, wie bescheuert das klang. "Was ich meine ist, es hat mich viel gekostet, diese Briefe zu schreiben, dass ich nur versucht habe, so locker wie möglich zu klingen und kurz zu schreiben. Es... es tut mir Leid."

Ihr Blick fiel in ihren Schoß und sie konzentrierte sich darauf, wie warm und feucht sich Rons Hand in ihrer anfühlte und fragte sich, ob es das letzte Mal war, das sie es fühlen konnte. Sie hatte schwer versucht, keinen Fehler in den Briefen zu machen, besorgt, was hätte passieren können, wenn sie Ron in Wirklichkeit halfen, die Dinge mit ihr zu beenden.

Sie waren für eine sehr lange Zeit still, sodass er sie erschreckte, als er anfing zu sprechen. "Ich habe heute Morgen eine Eule bekommen." Er blickte sie an und Hermine vermutete, dass er sich versichern wollte, das sie zuhörte, denn er fuhr fort. "Von der _Abteilung der Häuser und Heimatslosen. _Ich habe mich für ein Aurorendarlehen in London eingetragen. Ich kann ja nicht ewig bei meiner Mum herumlungern."

_Er geht? Oh Merlin, habe ich ihn verscheucht?_

"Oh?", fragte sie krächzend.

Ron nickte. "Sie haben eine Wohnung in Crouch End für mich gefunden; ich kann nächste Woche einziehen." Er griff in seine Tasche und zog die kleine Box heraus, mit der er vorhin gespielt hatte und schaute sie sorgfältig an. "Ich habe sie mir angeschaut und sie ist ziemlich groß. Tolles Schlafzimmer für Hannah, genau gegenüber von unserem."

Hermines Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe und sie atmete hörbar ein, als Ron grinsend zu ihr aufblickte. "Ich... was? Unser Zimmer...?", stotterte sie.

"Du hast bestimmt eine Million Gründe, warum wir das nicht tun können, aber kann ich einfach sagen, dass wir beide Idioten sind und ich dich liebe?" Er drückte ihre Hand zärtlich.

Hermine starrte ihn an, sprachlos, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Es schwammen ihr so viele Fragen im Kopf herum, dass sie anfing, sich schwindelig zu fühlen. _Ist es nicht zu früh? Können wir das wirklich schaffen - zusammen leben und zusammen sein? Liebe ich ihn genug, um all den Schmerz hinter mir zu lassen? Liebe ich ihn genug, um ihm absolut zu vertrauen? Wird Hannah so weit sein, mit ihm zusammen zu ziehen? Was ist, wenn wir uns mehr als sonst streiten?_

"Ich habe etwas anderes zu für dich zu deinem Geburtstag, etwas anderes als die Kette.", sagte Ron plötzlich und gab ihr die Box, die er festhielt. Als sie sie öffnete, fand sie einen silbernen Schlüssel am Ende eines zinnenen Otters. "Ich hab den ganzen Tag gebraucht, um in der Winkelgasse nach so einem Schlüsselanhänger zu suchen, bevor Harry mir geholfen hatte, einen im Indernet zu finden."

Hermine grinste in sich hinein. _Internet, Ron. Internet. _"Was ist so besonders an dem Otter?", fragte sie und hielt den Atem an, als sie selbst die Antwort erkannte.

Er rieb sich den Nacken, als er sagte: "Nun, es ist dein Patronus, oder nicht? Ich dachte du könntest etwas nervös sein, mit mir zu leben, also wird der Otter dich beschützen - weil Patroni doch dazu da sind." Er räusperte sich und ergänzte: "Ich klinge wie ein Idiot, oder?"

Hermine kicherte und versicherte ihm: "Tust du nicht. Es ist eine der romantischsten Gesten, von denen ich je gehört habe und bringt mich dazu, dich noch mehr zu lieben." Ihre Wangen glühten pink als sie sich nach vorne lehnte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. Rons Lächeln verbreiterte sich und seine Augen leuchteten bei ihren Worten auf. "Ich liebe dich auch, Ron.", bestätigte sie. "Und ja, ich werde mit dir zusammenziehen."

Hermine lächelte, ihr Kopf drehte sich, als Ron eine Hand auf ihre Wange legte und mit dem Daumen über ihre pinke Haut strich. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, seine Lippen streiften ihre. Sie erschauderte unwillkürlich, fühlte, wie eine Welle von Lust und Liebe sie überwältigte und ihren Körper erfüllte. Sie seufzte bei seinen sanften Liebkosungen und öffnete ihren Mund, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und wartete darauf, seinen warmen Körper an ihrem zu fühlen.

Er schien die Einladung anzunehmen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille. Sie fühlte seine Zunge an ihren unteren Zähnen und erschauderte vor Genuss ein weiteres Mal.

Nur weil sie wieder Sauerstoff brauchte, brach Hermine langsam den Kuss. Ihr Gesicht war rot und ihre Lippen fühlten sich taub an. Sie gestikulierte zu Ron, dass er sich hinlegen sollte und krabbelte in seine Arme, die er um sie legte.

"Was werden wir den anderen sagen?", fragte sie einige Minuten später und legte ihr Bein zwischen seine, als er sie näher zu sich zog, seine Hand streichelte durch ihr Haar.

"Nichts.", sagte er nur. "Sie werden es herausfinden."

Sie hätte gelacht, wenn es nicht wahr wäre. Plötzlich erkannte sie, dass alle vielleicht schon wussten, was passiert war, was sie dazu brachte, sich sehr dankbar zu fühlen, weil sie und Hannah in den nächsten Tagen mit Ron zusammenziehen würden. Das Grinsen, die Blicke und 'awws' würden vielleicht versucht werden, wenn sie weiterhin hier blieb.

_Was werde ich Hannah sagen? Sie kennt Ron nur ein paar Wochen und hat hier ihr ganzes Leben lang gelebt, was ist, wenn sie nicht gehen will?_

_Obwohl, sie liebt Ron. Warum sollte sie nicht mit ihm leben wollen? Sie hat schon angefangen ihn 'Daddy' zu nennen. Ich vermute die Bilder, die ich ihr gegeben und die Geschichten, die ich ihr erzählt habe, haben geholfen._

Die Angst, dass ihre Tochter möglicherweise die Freude ruinieren konnte, nach der sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte, jagte Hermine mehr Angst ein, als Ron noch einmal zu verlieren.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und blickt sie an. "Du bist so still und angespannt."

"Ich habe mir bloß Sorgen wegen Hannah gemacht.", gab sie zu. "Du hast gesehen, wie sie sich im Krankenhaus verhalten hat, sie will vielleicht nirgendwo anders leben..."

"Das ist anders.", sagte Ron und küsste ihre Stirn. "St Mungos war ein kaltes erschreckendes Krankenhaus. Bei uns wird sie zwei liebende Eltern haben, ihr eigenes Zimmer und einen Berg Spielsachen. Ich kann sie besser als in den letzten Wochen kennen lernen und wir können endlich eine Familie sein."

"Was ist, wenn sie deine Eltern zu sehr vermisst? Oder Ginny! Hannah hat kaum eine Nacht woanders verbracht, seit sie geboren wurde.", fragte Hermine und klammerte sich ängstlich in sein Shirt.

Ron machte '_sssh' _und legte die Arme noch enger um sie, was, wie sie vermutete, ein Versuch war, sie zu beruhigen. "Hermine, es wird alles gut gehen. Wir können Hannah alles erklären und ihr versichern, dass sie Nana, Grandad und Tantchen Ginny sehr viel sehen wird. Nach allem werden wir manchmal etwas Zeit für uns alleine brauchen."

_Er klingt so erwachsen, so reif._

Als sie ihn ansah, erkannte Hermine, wie glücklich sie war. Ron schien an alles gedacht zu haben und sie dankte ihm dafür. Ein neuse Kapitel ihres Lebens begann und sie war so dankbar dafür, dass es ihn mit einbezog. Er sah zu ihr runter und sie beugte sich für einen weitern Kuss nach oben; einen langsamen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der jeden Wirbel ihrer Wirbelsäule streichelte mit jedem Schnalzen seiner Zunge.

Hermine hatte sich nie so geliebt oder beschützt gefühlt wie in diesem Moment, wo sie in seinen Armen lag, umgeben von Liebe und Wärme. Der Gedanke, dass dieses Gefühl niemals enden sollte, machte all die Qual und Kopfschmerzen gut. Sie hatte Ron zurück und Hannah hatte endlich ihren Daddy.

* * *

**A/N: **So, die Geschichte ist endlich abgeschlossen und sie hat ein schönes Ende, findet ihr nicht auch? Dieser Teil der Geschichte ist abgeschlossen und ich werde auch keine Fortsetzung schreiben, so, wie es von jemandem vorgeschlagen wurde, weil das nicht mein Schreibstil wäre. Wenn der Autor allerdings eine Fortsetzung schreiben würde, was ich allerdings bezweifle, dann würde ich mich freuen, auch diese noch zu übersetzen.

Allerdings gibt es für euch noch keinen Grund, traurig zu sein, weil noch zwei Kapitel folgen werden, das eine ist der Epilog, den der Autor hier drangehängt hat, das andere ist ein One-Shot, den der Autor zwischendrin mal geschrieben hat, der allerdings nicht auf dieser Seite veröffentlicht worden ist, mir aber sehr gut gefällt, weil er für die Charaktere so typisch ist.

Ich war am Wochenende fleißig und habe auch die beiden Anhangskapitel schon übersetzt, aber ich möchte sie nicht auf einmal posten, sondern in den Abständen von ein paar Tagen, so haben alle noch etwas mehr von der FF (und ich spekuliere auf ein paar mehr Reviews, um ehrlich zu sein).

Ich danke euch mal wieder für diese zahlreichen Reviews, die ihr mir geschickt habt, vielen, vielen Dank. Mein besonderer Dank gilt _Dhina_, die mir das 100. Review geschrieben hat und natürlich auch allen anderen, die es mir ermöglicht haben, 100 Reviews für eine FF zu bekommen, ich hoffe es werden noch ein paar mehr kommen.


	13. Epilog I: Parent

**Epilog I: Parent**

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie besorgt mit dem hölzernen Löffel in dem Topf auf dem Herd herumrührte. Die Suppe war warm genug und bereit dazu, serviert zu werden, aber Hermine merkte es nicht. Sie war zu beschäftigt damit, sich Sorgen zu machen, weil sie mit Ron sprechen musste. Sie hatte heute das St Mungos besucht, weil sie unter dem Wetter gelitten hatte und der Heiler hatte ihr die Neuigkeiten gesagt - sie war schwanger.

Das letzte Mal hatte sie diese verhängnisvollen Worte gehört, als sie kaum von Hogwarts weg und Ron auf dem Weg um die halbe Welt war, um ein Auror zu werden. Hermine bezweifelte, dass sie es ohne Molly und Arthur geschafft hätte, die ihr ein Heim gegeben und nach ihr und dem Baby geschaut hatten. Sie wollte, dass ihre Tochter, Hannah, in der Zaubererwelt aufwuchs. Da sie eine muggelgeborene war, war sie immer neidisch, dass sie zehn Jahre gelebt hatte, ohne von dieser zauberhaften Welt zu wissen.

"Mummy!"

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich zu der fünf Jahre alten Hannah um, die auf einem der Küchenstühle kniete, ihre Arme lagen auf dem Tisch, als sie mit einigen Buntstiften auf ein Stück Pergament malte.

"Ja, Hannah?", fragte Hermine und lächelte leicht. Wie würde Hannah es aufnehmen, das sie einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester in sieben Monaten bekommen würde?

Hannah grinste ihre Mutter an und hob vorsichtig das Pergament, auf dem sie gemalt hatte, um es ihr zu zeigen. "Familie.", sagte sie klar. Sie schaute auf den oberen Teil ihres Bildes und ihr Finger zeigte auf die Personen, die sie gemalt hatte. Da gab es eine mit lockigen Haaren, eine mit aufstehenden roten Haaren und eine kleine rothaarige Person. "Du, Daddy und ich."

Ein Knoten erschien in Hermines Hals und sie schluckte ihn schwer herunter. "Das ist ähm - sehr gut Schatz.", sagte sie, um sicher zugehen, dass Hannah nicht bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Sollen wir es an den Kühlschrank hängen, damit Daddy es sehen kann?"

Hannah nickte enthusiastisch und Hermine nahm es ihrer Tochter aus der Hand und lächelte traurig, als sie zum Kühlschrank rüber ging. Sie benutzte den Magneten mit dem Kopf eines Zauberers und platzierte es oben, über einem Foto von Harry, Ginny, Hannah, Ron und sich selbst, alle grinsten breit außerhalb des Fuchsbaus. Harry mit seinen Armen um Ginnys Taille, Ron mit Hannah auf seinen Schultern und sie selbst, die Rons Hand hielt.

"Mummy, schau! Blasen!" Hannah kicherte fröhlich und zeigte auf den Ofen, wo die Suppe anfing zu blubbern. Hermine eilte schnell durch das Zimmer und drehte das Gas aus. Sie atmete tief durch, als ein lauter _Knall _sie informierte, dass Ron im Flur appariert war.

Ron kam in die Küche und löste den Schlips, der jetzt schlaff über dem weißen Shirt hing, das er unter seinen Roben trug. Ron war im Zaubereiministerium stationiert, wo er seit zwei Monaten Berichte über die Arbeit, die er im letzten Jahr gemacht hatte, schrieb. Das war Teil von den jährlichen Berichten, die jeder Auror schreiben musste.

"Wie war die Arbeit?", fragte Hermine und verteilte das Essen auf drei Teller.

"Langweilig.", erwiderte Ron und seufzte schwer. Er setzte sich neben Hannah. "Die Sachen, die Harry und ich getan haben, waren aufregend, aber alles aufzuschreiben ist es nicht.

"Du warst nie derjenige, der für Aufsätze zu haben war.", sagte Hermine und trug Hannahs Essen zuerst zum Tisch, gefolgt von Rons und ihrem eigenen.

"Jaah, ich sollte dich das Ganze machen lassen.", witzelte Ron, entfaltete die Serviette vom Tisch und legte sie sich auf den Schoß.

"Ronald Weasley!", sagte Hermine entsetzt. "Du denkst, nur weil wir nicht mehr in der Schule sind, ist Betrug in Ordnung? Was für ein Vorbild ist das für Hannah, hm?"

"Beruhige dich.", sagte Ron und hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht."

"Ja nun.", sagte Hermine und schaute auf ihren Teller. "Ich dachte du bist aus dem Alter raus, wo du Spielchen spielst, ich dachte du bist erwachsen geworden!"

Ron schaute zu Hannah hinüber, die aus ihrem Kartoffelbrei einen Iglu baute und ihre Finger und eine Soße benutze, um einen Eingang zu bohren. Sie schien nicht zu bemerken, das ihre Eltern sich zankten und Ron sah in ihr das Talent zum Abschalten.

Dann schaute er zurück zu Hermine und fragte: "Geht es dir gut? Du siehst ein bisschen - angespannt aus heute Abend."

"Mir geht's gut.", sagte Hermine und wedelte mit den Armen, um ihren Standpunkt zu untermalen. "Einfach gut, jetzt iss dein Essen, es wird sonst kalt."

Ron betrachtete sie misstrauisch, als er mit dem Essen begann und blickte sie alle paar Minuten an, um zu sehen, in welcher Stimmung sie war. Er war froh, dass sie etwas ruhiger aussah, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er nach Hause kam, und räusperte sich. "Und wie war dein Tag?", fragte er und warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als er sein Essen klein schnitt.

Hermine gab ihr bestes, um sich lässig zu verhalten, zumindest, wenn Hannah im Zimmer war. "Er war gut.", erwiderte sie ohne weitere Bedeutung. "Nichts unnatürliches ist passiert."

Ron nickte; er war immer etwas dämlich, wenn es um die Gefühle von Frauen und ihre Körpersprache ging, was einer der Gründe war, warum sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Ron drehte sich zu Hannah und fragte: "Und wie war dein Tag?"

Hannah sah auf, ihre Finger wurden von dem Brei verdeckt. "Gut, Daddy.", sagte sie und leckte ihre Finger ab. "Ich hab ein neues Bild gemalt."

"Jaah?", fragte Ron beeindruckt. "Über was?"

"Unsere Familie.", sagte Hannah. "Du, ich und Mummy."

Kleine Knoten erschienen in Hermines Magen und sie versuchte ihre Beschwerden nicht in ihrem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen. "Du kannst es dir später anschauen. Nach dem Essen.", sagte sie, um zu vermeiden, dass Ron anfing zu schwärmen, wie talentiert Hannah war und über den Inhalt des Bildes.

Der Rest des Essens war schnell vorbei, sehr zu Hermines Missfallen und bald räumte sie den Tisch ab, murmelte einen einfachen Sauberkeitsspruch über der Spüle, damit sich die Teller und Tassen von alleine wuschen.

"Hermine.", sagte Ron, als er aufstand, seinen Schlips komplett auszog und ihn unbeachtet auf den Tisch warf. "Können wir uns unterhalten, bitte?"

Hermine fühlte sich etwas schwindelig. Wusste er es? Nein, das konnte er nicht, sie hatte erst doch erst diesen Morgen herausgefunden und ihn nicht gesehen, bis er nach Hause appariert war. Sie sah sich selbst sagend: "Jaah, sicher." und erkämpfte sich ein Lächeln.

"Ich werde Kaffee machen, du kannst dich wieder hinsetzen"., sagte Ron, als er zu ihr ging. Er küsste sie liebevoll auf die Wange und drehte sich zu Hannah. "Hannah, warum gehst du nicht für eine Weile spielen? Ich komme später und lese dir eine Geschichte vor."

Hannah sprang von ihrem Stuhl und lächelte, bevor sie die Küche verließ. Hermine sah ihr nach, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl entwickelte sich in ihrem Bauch. Sie würde ein weiteres von ihnen haben, eine weitere kleine Hermine oder vielleicht dieses Mal einen kleinen Ron? Sie nahm am Tisch Platz und beobachtete Ron, der zwei Tassen voll mit dampfendem Kaffee aufbrühte.

Als sie fertig waren, setzte er sich neben Hermine und gab ihr die Tasse (auf der geschrieben stand: 'die zaubererweltbeste Mum', ein Geschenk von Hannah zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag im September).

"So, äh - worüber wolltest du sprechen?", fragte Hermine und besah sich ihre Tasse sorgfältig, um Rons Blick auszuweichen.

"Nun.", sagte Ron grinsend. "Ich habe heute mit Mr Clearwater geredet und er hat gesagt, dass wegen der Arbeit, die ich - die Harry und ich getan haben, wir - ich bekomme eine Beförderung.

Hermine atmete tief ein, ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam sie. "Oh Ron, das ist toll!"

Ron nickte und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees. "Ich weiß. Und der beste Teil ist, wenn ich es zu dem Hausfond dazurechne, sieht es so aus, als hätten wir genug!"

Hermine erbleichte und trank eine großen Schluck Kaffee in dem Versuch, ihren Wangen etwas mehr Farbe zu verleihen. "Jaah?", fragte sie.

"Wir können am Wochenende damit anfangen, uns nach einem größeren Haus umschauen, wenn du willst.", sagte Ron und lächelte gegen seine Tasse, als er über den Rand pustete.

Als Ron und Hermine geheiratet hatten, hatten sie nicht viel Geld, weil Hermine nicht zu arbeiten begann, bis Hannah alt genug für die Kindertagesstätte in der Winkelgasse war, und auch dann nur Teilzeit. Das Paar, das weder Rons Eltern noch Harry um Geld bitten wollte, hatte ein kleines Haus mit zwei Schlafzimmern in Hogsmeade gekauft, ganz in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte, das niemand kaufen wollte, weil jeder die Gerüchte und Geschichten glaubte. Ron und Hermine kannten die Wahrheit über die Hütte und erwarben das Haus zu einem guten Preis.

Wenn sie ein größeres Haus kauften, würde das Leben sicher besser werden und Hannah hätte mehr Platz zum Spielen, aber eine kleine Stimme in Hermines Hinterkopf erinnerte sie daran, dass eine kleine Person in ihr heranwuchs, die das Geld für Kleidung, Essen, Windeln und vieles anderes brauchen würde.

Es würde keine Besichtigungen in größeren Häusern geben, weil Hermine wusste, dass sie zu alledem nein sagen musste. Ron war guter Laune; sie konnte es ihm jetzt sagen und hinter sich bringen. In ein paar Wochen oder Monaten würde es nicht mehr zu verstecken sein und Ron war nicht so dämlich, oder?

"Hermine?", fragte Ron, sein Lächeln verblasste auf seinem Gesicht. "Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du siehst so schrecklich blass aus."

Hermine nickte und sagte: "Mir geht's gut."

Ron besah sich sorgfältig ihr Gesicht, als ob ihr Gesichtsausdruck ihre Antwort bestätigen würde. Er legte seine Stirn in Falten, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht so glücklich aussah, wie er erwartet hatte und dass winzige Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln schimmerten. "Sag's mir.", sagte er nur.

"Entschuldige bitte?", sagte Hermine und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

"Irgendwas bedrückt dich, jetzt sag's mir.", forderte er. Hermine erlaubte es sich, ein bisschen zu lachen und etwas von ihrem Kaffee zu trinken. Ron legte seine Stirn in Falten, nahm ihr die Tasse aus den Händen und stellte sie in die Spüle.

"Ich war noch nicht fertig.", behauptete Hermine.

"Sag's mir.", wiederholte Ron und fixierte Hermine mit seinen Augen.

Hermine kräuselte die Lippen und schaute weg. "Es gibt nichts zu sagen!"

"Ich glaube dir nicht.", sagte Ron und faltete seine Arme vor der Brust.

"Du denkst also, dass ich lüge?", fragte Hermine, ihr Temperament kam zum Vorschein. "Warum sollte ich dich anlügen? Was erlaubst du dir?" Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück, stand auf und verließ die Küche schnell. Als sie im Flur war, hörte sie, wie Rons Stuhl sich auch bewegte. Da sie Angst hatte, dass Hannah sie vielleicht hören konnte, beeilte sie sich damit, durch das Wohnzimmer zu laufen, wo Hannah spielte und rauschte die Treppe herauf.

"Hermine.", hörte sie Ron genervt rufen, als er ihr nachschritt.

Hermine warf die Schlafzimmertür zu und verschloss sie mit einem Zauberspruch, damit Ron, wenn er die Tür öffnen wollte, es nicht konnte. Ron pochte mit seiner Faust an die Tür und sagte: "Hermine komm bitte raus, was habe ich getan?"

"Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann werde ich es dir auch nicht sagen.", rief Hermine durch die Tür.

Ron blickte verwirrt drein, aber seine Züge wurden sanfter, als er sagte: "Nun, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was ich getan habe, wie kann ich es dann wieder gut machen?"

Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Tür, ihre Hände rieben nervös über ihre Knie. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie antworten sollte, also tat sie es nicht und hoffte, dass Ron sie für eine Weile in Ruhe lassen würde, bis sie soweit war, ihm die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen.

Aber er ging nicht. Statt dessen rutsche er mit dem Rücken an der Wand herunter und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, seine Beine lagen vor ihm bei der Tür, damit er mit seiner Frau sprechen konnte. "Hermine, ich gehe nirgendwo hin, bis du mir gesagt hast, was nicht in Ordnung ist."

"Jaah? Nun, der einzige Weg, das ich diese Tür öffne, ist, um dir ein Kissen zu geben, damit du auf der Couch schlafen kannst, wenn du weg gegangen bist.", drohte Hermine und die Tränen, die Ron vor kurzem bemerkt hatte, liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. Warum hatte sie so viel Angst davor, es ihm zu sagen? Sie hatten schon ein Kind zusammen, deshalb würde er über ein weiteres glücklich sein, richtig? Sie wollte schreien, das war so schwer. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm eine Eule schicken? Oder Hannah es ihm sagen lassen? Sie erkannte, wie bescheuert sie klang und legte den Kopf an die Wand, um zu hören, was Ron tat.

Auf der anderen Seite der Wand überlegte Ron angestrengt, ob er etwas falsches gesagt oder getan hatte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Hannah, die unten spielte. Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie ihre Eltern streiten und ihn später auf dem Sofa schlafen sah? Er würde sie früh zu Bett bringen. Aber nicht, bevor er ihr eine Geschichte vorgelesen hatte.

Ron stemmte sich hoch und klopfte sanft an die Tür. "Ich verlasse dich.", sagte er. Er würde in einer Stunde oder so wieder kommen, um zu sehen, ob sie sich beruhigt hatte. Er drehte sich zum Gehen, als sich die Tür grob öffnete und eine verweinte Hermine herausgestürmt kam.

Sie warf die Arme um seinen Hals und schluchzte. "Bitte verlass mich nicht! Es tut mir Leid! _Oh, Ron._", weinte sie. Als sie gehört hatte, dass Ron sagte, er wollte gehen, hatte sie gedacht er wollte sie verlassen und nicht den Flur.

"Hermine.", sagte Ron und streichelte ihr über das buschige Haar. "Ich wollte nur nach unten gehen um Hannah eine Geschichte vorzulesen; ich wäre wieder zurückgekommen.

"Bitte verlass mich niemals.", weinte Hermine und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. "Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, ich hatte Angst."

"Wovor?", fragte Ron und drückte sie näher an sich.

"Angst davor dir zu sagen - zu sagen, dass ich - Oh, _Ron_, ich bin schwanger.", weinte sie und hielt ihn fest, weil sie Angst hatte, dass er gehen würde.

Ron wurde etwas blasser, hatte er richtig gehört? "Schwanger?", fragte er und versuchte es zu glauben.

Hermine nickte gegen seine Brust und Ron begann zu grinsen.

"Oh Hermine, das ist _wunderbar_!", sagte er erfreut.

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf, ihre Augen waren rot und ihre Haare klebten in ihrem Gesicht. Ron strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Wange.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben! Noch ein Baby!", sagte Ron. "Warum hattest du so viel Angst es mir zu sagen?"

Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen. "Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie du reagieren würdest."

"Du warst nicht sicher, wie ich reagieren würde?", wiederholte Ron. "Hermine, sieh mal, ich habe fast zwei Jahre von Hannahs Leben verpasst - Jahre, die ich nicht zurückbekommen kann und jetzt werden wir ein weiteres Baby haben - ich kann dir helfen und das alles. Alles, was ich bei Hannah hätte tun sollen, kann ich jetzt tun."

Ron legte eine Hand auf Hermines Bauch, sein Gesichtsausdruck war voller Glückseeligkeit. Das war, was sie gewollt hatte; Ron an ihrer Seite. "Das ist - ich - ich liebe dich.", sagte Hermine, unsicher was sie sagen sollte. Aber dann, nichts konnte diesen Moment ruinieren.

Das Paar stand vor seinem Schlafzimmer in den Armen des anderen, für mehrere Stunden, wie es ihnen vorkam. Erst als Hannah auf der Suche nach ihren Eltern nach oben kam, lösten sie sich von einander.

"Mummy, Daddy?", fragte Hannah verwirrt, weil ihre Eltern weinten. "Stimmt was nicht?"

"Hannah.", sagte Hermine, wischte sich über die Augen und lächelte ihre Tochter an. "Alles ist in Ordnung."

"Warum weinst du dann?", fragte Hannah.

Ron kniete sich auf den Boden und zog Hannah in eine Umarmung. "Du weißt, dass wir dich immer lieben werden, richtig?" Er pustete ihr einen Himbeerkuss _(A/N: Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das übersetzen sollte.) _auf die Wange und sie kicherte.

"Ja.", sagte Hannah und streckte ihrem Vater die Zunge raus.

"Nun.", sagte Ron und schaute zu Hermine, die nickte, damit er weitermachte. "Wie würdest du es finden, wenn du jemanden hättest, mit dem du spielen kannst?"

Hannah überlegte einen Moment und sagte: "Ich habe euch zum spielen."

Ron lachte etwas und sagte dann: "Ich meine jemanden in deinem Alter."

"Wie Sam?", fragte Hannah. Sam Lupin war der Sohn von Remus Lupin und seiner Frau (die in Rons und Hermines siebten Jahr in Hogwarts geheiratet hatten) und war ein paar Monate jünger als Hannah.

Ron nickte. "Wie Sam, aber nicht ganz so.", sagte Ron und fuhr sich über die Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr. "Hannah, wie würdest du es finden, einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester zu haben?" Beide, Hermine und Ron, hielten ihren Atem an und warteten darauf, was Hannah dazu sagen würde.

Nach einer Minute oder zwei erwiderte Hannah: "Also würde ich die große Schwester sein?" Ron nickte und Hannah sagte: "Ich glaube ich finde das gut." Sie lächelte erst Ron zu, dann Hermine, die es erwiderte. "Ich kann euch helfen und dem Baby Sachen beibringen."

Hermine nickte. "ich hätte es nicht anders haben wollen."

Diesen Abend war Hermine so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie würde ein neues kleines Baby in sieben Monaten haben und dieses Mal würde sie die Unterstützung ihres Mannes, ihrer Eltern, ihrer Schwiegereltern, ihrer Tochter und ihrer Freunde haben. Gab es etwas besseres, als ein Elternteil zu sein?

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war der One-Shot. Mir hat er sehr gut gefallen, weil man mal einen kleinen Einblick in Hermines und Rons Eheleben hatte und weil sich diese beiden Charaktere meiner Meinung nach sehr typisch verhalten haben. 

Ich danke euch für die Reviews vom letzten Kapitel, sie sind zwar etwas zurück gegangen, aber es sind immer noch sehr viele. Trotzdem würde ich mich freuen, auch etwas vin denen zu hören, die mir nichts für das letzte Kapitel geschrieben haben.

Das nächste wird das letzte Kapitel sein und ich bin etwas traurig, weil ich jetzt zwei meiner FFs in sehr kurzer Zeit abgeschlossen habe, aber da ich jetzt sehr viele Arbeiten schreiben muss (fängt schon morgen mit Französisch an) ist es besser, wenn ich jetzt weniger zu tun habe und nur noch eine FF (und eine zweite in einem anderen Forum) am Laufen habe. Aber da ich bei der anderen FF einen Hänger hatte kam die hier wie gerufen und jetzt habe ich schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung vom nächsten Kapitel.

Also, ich warte auf eure Reviews, die mich hoffentlich noch ein bisschen von der Französischarbeit ablenken werden und vielen Dank denjenigen, die immer so nett sind und mir zu jedem Kapitel etwas schreiben.


	14. Epilog II: Zehn Jahre später

**Epilog II: Zehn Jahre später**

_28. Dezember 2010_

Es war zwei Tage her seit Hermine ihr und Rons drittes Kind auf die Welt gebracht hatte und ihr Körper tat ihr in der Bauchgegend immer noch weh und er summte etwas. Hermine vermutete, dass man als Hexe anders reagierte, wenn am in den Wehen lag und wahrscheinlich war die Geburt auch abhängig vom Geschlecht. Als sie Hannah geboren hatte, hatte sie versehentlich die Brille des Heilers in zwei Pflaumen verwandelt, während sie bei ihrem Sohn vor drei Jahren nur die Lichter hatte flackern lassen, als sie in den Wehen lag.

Jedoch hatte Hermine an dem kalten Morgen des zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertags die Eiswürfel verwandelt, die Ron ihr in einer Limonade gebracht hatte, was sie zu der Schlussfolgerung brachte, dass Verwandlungen ein Nebeneffekt waren, wenn man Mädchen bekam.

"Bist du wach?"

Hermine sah auf und nickte, als Ron die Krankenstation betrat, und mit ihm ein halbes Duzend Ballons und ein Strauß voller gelber, roter, weißer und purpurfarbener Blumen. An Rons Umhang hielt sich ein kleiner rothaariger Junge fest, der einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und in der Hand einen goldenen Plüschlöwen hatte. Als der Junge seine Mutter bemerkte, rannte er zu ihrem Bett und versuchte schwer hinaufzuklettern.

Ron kam hinüber, legte die Blumen auf den Beistelltisch und half ihm auf das Bett. Hermine legte ihre Arme zärtlich um ihren Sohn, als er zu ihr gekrabbelt kam. "Ist das für deine Babyschwester, Stephen?", fragte sie und zeigte auf das Plüschtier, das er immer noch fest in der Hand hielt.

Er nickte fröhlich und streichelte die Mähne des Löwen. "Ja.", sagte er. "Daddy möchte, dass sie nach Griffy door kommt."

Sie keuchte in gespieltem Schock und schenkte ihrem Mann ein verspieltes Lächeln. "Stimmt das? Sie ist erst seit ein paar Tagen hier und du hast schon ihr Haus in Hogwarts ausgewählt!"

Er sah verlegen aus und murmelte etwas unwichtiges, als er die Ballons rund um Hermines Bett befestigte.

"Natürlich würdest du sie nicht weniger lieben, wenn sie, sagen wir, nach Ravenclaw kommt?", fragte sie und beobachtete, wie er jetzt nach einer Vase für die Blumen suchte. Es war nur drei Monate her, seit sie eine Eule von Hannah erhalten hatten, mit einem Brief, der ihnen sagte, dass der Sprechende Hut sie in das noble Haus von Ravenclaw geschickt und damit aus ihr die erste Weasley seit fünfzig Jahren gemacht hatte, die nicht in Gryffindor war.

"Ich würde sie auch lieben, wenn sie eine Squib wäre; das weißt du, Hermine.", sagte Ron und wuschelte seinem Sohn liebevoll durch sein Haar. Während sie wusste, dass das stimmte, wusste sie auch, dass Ron hoffte, dass Stephen ein Gryffindor und in dem Quidditchteam sein würde.

Die Tür der Krankenstation öffnete sich und eine junge Heilerin trat ein. Sie trug ein kleines Bündel in einer rosafarbenen Decke zu Hermine hinüber. Strahlend hielt Hermine ihre Arme auf, um ihre neue Tochter in Empfang zu nehmen.

"Bereit, um sie wieder zu stillen?", fragte die Heilerin und versicherte sich, dass der Kopf des Babys richtig gestützt wurde. "Sie fühlt sich etwas hungrig und hat ihre Mum vermisst." Die Heilerin beugte sich nach unten um einige Windeln und Servietten in dem Nachtschränkchen zu suchen. Sie holte sie heraus und legte sie neben die frischgebackene Mutter wegen der überschüssigen Milch.

"Danke, Jennifer.", sagte Hermine und betrachtete weiterhin ihre neue Tochter. Ihre blauen Augen waren groß und leuchtend, neugierig wegen ihrer neuen Umgebung, während ihr Haar braun war, genau wie das ihrer Mutter. Ron ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wo Jennifer vor kurzem gestanden hatte. Er streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und beobachtete, wie seine Tochter nach ihm grabschte, ihre Finger konnten ihn kaum umschließen.

"Hallo du Schönheit.", flüsterte er mit glänzenden Augen. "Daddy ist wiedergekommen, um dich zu sehen." Er blickte zu Hermine, die ihn anstrahlte. Sie begann zärtlich über die Decke zu streicheln und erntete ein leises eingehülltes Geräusch von den winzigen Lippen des Babys. "Und dein großer Bruder Stephen hat dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht.", fügte er stolz hinzu, als der kleine Junge den Löwen hochhielt, um ihn ihr zu zeigen, bevor er ihn wieder in seinen Schoß legte.

"Deine große Schwester Hannah ist noch nicht hier.", fuhr Ron fort und seine neue Tochter beobachtete ihn mit offenem Mund. "Sie hat vor ein paar Monaten in Hogwarts angefangen und sich dazu entschieden, über Weihnachten dort zu bleiben und wir haben dich erst in zwei Wochen erwartet. Sie kommt in ein paar Tagen, um dich kennen zu lernen."

"Sie ist klein.", bemerkte Stephen und beugte sich vor, um einen besseren Blick zu haben. "Ich mag sie.", Er lächelte breit und winkte seiner Schwester zu.

"Und Juliet mag dich.", gurrte Hermine und drückte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Also, Stephen.", sagte Ron mit überraschend ernster Stimme. "Du bist nur drei Jahre älter als Juliet, dass heißt, dass du sie beschützen musst, wenn deine Mum und ich nicht da sind. Besonders in Hogwarts."

"Oh, Ron.", seufzte Hermine, als sie erkannte, in welche Richtung das gehen würde. Stephen schien seinem Dad aufmerksam zuzuhören, am meisten wahrscheinlich wegen dem Ton.

"Das muss gesagt werden!", sagte Ron entrüstet. Er drehte sich wieder zu Stephen. "Du wirst vier Jahre mit ihr in Hogwarts sein, was lang genug ist, um sicher zu gehen, dass Jungs ihr nicht zu nahe kommen. Das habe ich auch bei deiner Tante Ginny gemacht." Er machte plötzlich eine Pause, zerfurchte seine Augenbraue und fügte hinzu: "Wirf ein Auge auf deinen besten Freund."

Hermine lachte. "Ich denke du hast den Job, Ginny von Jungs fern zu halten, sehr gut gemacht... Dean, Michael, Harry..."

"Okay, okay!", sagte er und bewegte seine Hand in ihre Richtung. "Aber besser, dass sie Harry geheiratet hat anstatt irgendeinen Verlierer. Ich schwöre, dass einer der Auroren aus meinem Team sich etwas eingebildet hat, als sie in mein Büro gekommen ist." Er zog eine Grimasse. Er mochte es nicht, über seine Babyschwester als eine sexuelle Person nachzudenken. Er hatte mit der Hoffnung gelebt, dass sie und Harry sich auch in ihrer Ehe ihre Jungfräulichkeit bewarten, aber die Geburt ihres Sohnes Sirius im letzten Oktober hatte diese Illusion lautstark zerstört.

Hermine nickte und fing an zu gähnen. "Ich werde Juliet ihr Essen geben und dann werden wir beide ein Nickerchen machen.", erklärte sie und öffnete ihr Nachthemd unter der Bettdecke.

"Sag nichts mehr.", erwiderte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu Stephen, um ihn hochzuheben. "Wir müssen sowieso das Essen zu Hause aufstocken, besonders, wenn ihr beide morgen nach Hause kommt."

Hermine grinste süffisant und sagte neckend: "Lass mich raten. Ihr habt keine Fertiggerichte und Chips mehr?"

"_Eigentlich _brauchen wir mehr Käse, Eier und Milch.", erwiderte er. "Schlaf dich aus, Liebling." Er beugte sich nach unten, seine Lippen streiften die seiner Frau. "Ich komme später zurück, nachdem ich den jungen Mann hier bei Harry abgesetzt habe."

Er ging zur Tür, blieb aber stehen, bevor er das Zimmer verließ, warf Hermine einen Handkuss zu und sagte: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie schläfrig.

**Ende

* * *

**

**A/N: **Das war jetzt wirklich das letzte Kapitel dieser wunderbaren FF und ich muss gestehen, dass ich etwas traurig darüber bin, weil ich diese FF wirklich lieb gewonnen habe. Sie ist die zweite, die ich in so kurzer Zeit fertig geschrieben habe und ich habe jetzt das Gefühl, das mir irgendetwas fehlt, aber ich hab ja noch andere und genug zu tun.

Wenn ihr das gelesen habt, wisst ihr, warum der One-Shot zeitlich nicht reinpasst, weil Hannah acht Jahre alt war, als ihr Bruder auf die Welt gekommen ist und nicht fünf, wie im vorigen Kapitel. Aber da mir beide sehr gut gefallen haben, hab ich eben auch beide übersetzt.

Ob dieser Epilog wirklich genau zehn Jahre nach der FF spielt, weiß ich nicht, ich würde sagen neun - neuneinhalb, aber da ich dem ersten Epilog schon den Originalnamen gegeben habe, wollte ich dem zweiten auch einen geben und zehn Jahre später klingt besser als neuneinhalb. Ich komme mit den Zeiten in dieser FF etwas durcheinander.

Der Originalautor hat auch einige Daten veröffentlicht, die doch etwas mehr Klarheit in die Sache bringen:

- Hannah Weasley wurde im Mai 1999 geboren

- Stephen Remus Weasley wurde im Februar 2007 geboren

- Juliet Hermine Weasley wurde im Dezember 2010 geboren... neun Monate nach Rons und Hermines Reise zum sechsten Hochzeitstag in Italien

- also haben Hermine und Ron 2004 im März oder April geheiratet

Ich habe außerdem eine Namensänderung vorgenommen und zwar im letzten Kapitel. Ich habe geschrieben, dass Remus einen Sohn namens Sam hat, aber im Original hieß er Stephen. Da jedoch Hermines und Rons Sohn den gleichen Namen trägt (ich gehe mal davon aus, dass der Autor den Namen einfach mag), habe ich Remus' Kind einfach Sam genannt, damit es nicht zu noch mehr Verwirrungen kommt, wie schon durch diese Unlogik wegen der Zeit.

So, und jetzt möchte ich allen danken, die mir immer so tatkräftig die Reviews geschrieben und mich ermuntert haben, weiter zu übersetzen. Also, vielen vielen Dank an euch alle:

_Ginns; Trory; Kathy-Sue; Grindeloh; Leonie; mellon 1984; linani; MissHermineGranger; Nicman; Jasmin 1978; Anika; tora; Tuniwell; MiaMina; Ronny; Dhina; branwen; Jazlyn; cap005; StarBucksCoffee; platsch; Arthus; Flauschfuechsin; spaetzuender; Hermine Potter 14; morningfog; Nicole Hoffmann; Xxchiccax_

Ich hoffe ihr schenkt mir noch ein allerletztes Review zum Abschluss dieser tollen FF.


End file.
